One Piece: Self Insert
by hitesh90
Summary: I was always a big fan of One piece but I never wanted to live in this world. With World Govt. and Pirates alike hunting us, I will have to get strong and increase my Power faster. Self Insert (SI) (Story is a bit dark in some chapters). Gray MC.
1. Prologue

**The inspiration for this story hit me out of the blue. I was watching videos of the cruise during my trip to Goa with my friend who was trying for the Indian Navy. I have been dying to post it for a while but I felt like giving my full attention to my other 2 stories. But in the end, I couldn't control myself.**

 **This is my 3rd fan fiction of the Self Insert series.**

 **My first 2 stories are:**

 **"Harry Potter: Self Insert" and**

 **"Highschool of the Dead: Self Insert"**

 **I already have an idea for 'Naruto: Self Insert' but I will write it only after completing at least 1 story.**

 **There will be lemons but much later in this story, at least not until chapter 9 or it may take even more chapter to reach that part.**

 **I decided to post my story before anyone else does it and accuse me of copying the idea.**

 **Also, I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have missed (English is not my native language)**

 **Please review and tell me what do you think, any suggestion would be appreciated. Please leave the suggestions in the comment section,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

… **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 _Water, water everywhere;_

 _Not a drop to drink,_

 _Water, water everywhere;_

 _Not a drop to drink,_

I barely remember the class in which 'The Rime of Ancient Mariner' was taught. But these lines somehow stuck in my brain. A small chuckle left my lips.

..

Damn it hurts to even laugh.

It was ironic.

It fits my situation perfectly.

Hmm… Maybe… Maybe these lines are not correct. My memory has been getting a little foggy due to my current situation. I tried to remember… something… anything but this stanza was the only thing, swimming in my mind, while my boat drifted along the currents.

I was barely hanging on my sanity by a thread – this I was sure of. If I don't get rescued soon, I think I will be able to live much by myself, all alone.

Right, left, front, back – all there was endless water surrounding me. I couldn't even differentiate between sky and ocean now. The sky was looking like a fucking water body to me now. To me, it looked like I was surrounded by just was blue void separated by a line which was the horizon.

I don't know how many days have passed till my ship sunk.

'Or did I?' I wondered.

'Yes, yes I did' I remember.

I tried to move. Even moving my body hurt, but I ignored it and willed my body to move. Now, I am quite good at ignoring the pain after so much time getting used to it.

'I marked the number of days on my boat but sometimes I forget that. Let's see where it was. Aha! Here it is' I thought.

Just at the backside of the boat, I could see lines drawn by scratching the boat which marked the days. I counted the lines which numbered total 52. It took me some time to even count as I had to repeat some times. So you could understand how much I was out of my mind.

'52 Days' I thought in astonishment. Was it just 52 days? It felt like an eternity. It may be more than that. I usually mark it every day but for the last few days, I was unable to lift my hand for this useless exercise. I was trying to preserve my energy wherever I could.

'Damn I have been on this boat for at least 2 months' I thought bitterly.

By now my parents must have thought I died in that explosion.

'Well at least they got my life insurance' I hoped.

But fortunately or unfortunately (I can't decide but I am highly leaning towards the latter), I survived that explosion. Unluckily I was outside on the deck wallowing in self-pity (It would have been 3rd anniversary of my relationship with my girlfriend but we broke up when I found her cheating on me), when the explosion occurred.

I can't fault her for cheating on me. I was usually away from her half the time in a year. I could see all the signs but I guess I was just lying to me, convincing myself that nothing was wrong. Still, she should have told me instead of going behind my back. I was almost over her but suddenly I remembered the date of the anniversary. Well, truthfully I didn't remember. My mobile gave a notification. I guess it struck a chord somewhere within me.

Anyway, I was on a 6-month journey on the ship.

That was my 4th Voyage. I was a low officer but the pay was very good so I didn't have any problems. Going to different places and meeting different people was always fun but it was also getting repetitive. It was actually one of the reasons I agreed to leave this job at my girlfriend's behest and try something else. But when I get to know about her cheating, I changed my mind and went back to it.

It was the 5th month onboard the ship. We were going back home, after a few stops. We were just 50 miles away from the Bermuda Triangle when the explosion occurred. Sometimes I really found my situation hilarious. I was cursed by my girlfriend to 'spend my remaining life wishing for death' and it happened. And the bitch is probably enjoying her time now while I am here struggling to stay alive.

I still remember that fateful day.

It was the 1st of February 2021. I was done with my duties for the day. I was partying with my crewmates when my mobile vibrated. After seeing the reminder, I remembered how she and I became a couple just 2 weeks before Valentine's day, on this day about 3 years back in 2018.

My mood became off after that. Feeling restless and sad after seeing the notification, I decided to go on deck for a little bit of peace and quiet. I was thinking about my breakup with my girlfriend when the explosion occurred at the end of the ship. I came out of my consciousness after some time. It took more time for my ears to stop ringing. Somehow I was able to spot an emergency boat and some supplies after the explosion despite my head ringing like a bell.

I quickly made my way there and boarded it. The first thing I checked was if I had any injuries, so that it may not hinder me afterward. I didn't know if anyone other than me survived or not but I remained intact from the explosion except the ringing in my ears which was going away a little slowly for my taste.

When the ship started drowning, I cut the wires and rowed the boat away from the drowning ship.

I tried to find any other survivors but couldn't find any even after searching for an hour. I had hoped that at least someone would have survived but I knew there was very little chance of someone surviving that explosion. After all, the explosion occurred around the same place where the party was going on.

After taking whatever I could find useful from the shipwreck like a handheld VHF radio, a whistle, some signal lights and flare, medical kit, solar blanket, knives, sunscreen, and binoculars, I then started rowing the boat to avoid sharks. They are more dangerous around a shipwreck because they are attracted to the blood from injured people.

I was in a conundrum, I could take the long way around the Bermuda triangle and find land or I risk it and enter Bermuda Triangle. Other mates laughed at me when I talked about the Bermuda triangle. They thought that it was just a myth. But I always thought it was true. So you can see why I was so hesitant to enter it.

At last, I decided to risk it. And it was the worst mistake of my life.

My rations were wiped on the 15th day despite rationing them. Next was drinking water, I collected from the shipwreck. Pain from hunger and thirst has become a companion by now. The first 10 days were quite difficult. Sometimes I was crying, sometimes panicking and sometimes just resigned. Still, I preserved. I don't know if it was a good thing or bad. If I had died sooner then maybe I wouldn't have to live like this.

Death is a hundred times better than living like this – In my opinion. But then again I didn't kill myself hoping for surviving despite the bleak situation. I am somewhat a coward like that. Despite wishing to die, I have been unable to kill myself.

I have only been able to survive by eating raw fish I usually caught with a makeshift spear. The first time I ate a raw fish, I had to will myself not to puke.

I also think I ate my fill of the fish for a whole life-time in these last 2 months. If I didn't eat any more fish for the rest of my life, I would certainly be grateful. (I didn't know then but the majority of my diet would be aquatic meat for rest of my life)

Bones on my hands and legs; Ribs on my chest were clearly visible. Rarely any meat was left on my body. It was just skin and bones now. I couldn't speak. In fact, I think I forgot how my voice even sounded. Thankfully I am coherent enough to remember to not drink seawater even if I have been thirsty for the last 2 days. I was quite thankful for Navy training I underwent where they taught me all the guidelines one has to follow in this type of situation.

But still, the training couldn't have prepared me for the real-life situation fully. It is one thing to know and totally another thing to experience.

I even tried drinking the blood of some birds I caught as a substitute of water but only after puking for 10th time, I was able to adjust to it. For a second I thought that the bird meant that the land was somewhere near but it turned out to be a false alarm.

I made a tarpaulin to collect fresh water from the rain but my luck was bad. There had been no rain in last month. It rained only one time on the 25th day. The last drop of water I drank was 2 days ago despite rationing it. Also, I haven't seen a bird in the last week.

…..

 **2 weeks later**

I was losing hope of ever seeing land or getting rescued. Day by day my will to live was crumbling. At this point, I was ready to welcome my death with open arms. At least in death, there was no pain, no hunger. I was tired of seeing nothing but open water. I think I even saw an alien ship just last week. Maybe it was a hallucination, maybe it wasn't, I don't know. I didn't think over it much, after all, I was going to be dead soon.

At last, I have decided to kill myself. I was tired of all the torture I had gone through in these last 2 and a half months.

I slid from my boat and welcomed the feeling of cool water. In my pain, I didn't even think why my boat stopped moving in the middle of the ocean, why water was so still for the last few days, or why there was a worm-hole just below the boat. I smiled for the first time in the last few months knowing there will be no pain in death.

…

…

…

…

…

…

I didn't know how much time had passed, while I was unconscious but waking up and feeling water all around me will get any person moving.

I moved my arms and legs, swimming towards the land, I saw. In my haste, I didn't even question how my limbs were working or how I could swim so fast or even noticed that I could even breathe underwater. I just sped towards the shore I saw. You could say it was an instinctive feeling to just get there.

Rough, gritty sand brushed over my hands and feet when I reached there. I looked up to see where I was. It was just a small beach with the cliff just some meters further. Truthfully it wasn't even a beach. Just some land downside of the cliff where water didn't reach. I was surrounded by a cliff. It looked like someone cut the mountain's corner though I didn't know the reason. The only way further was going up.

I looked up to see how big the cliff was but the sun blinded me. I wanted to just collapse right there but the hot scorching sun also forced me to move further. I did not want to get blisters but judging by how hot my feet felt the sand, I have no doubt that I would get them if I spend more time here.

With great effort, I stood upright and waded onto dry land until I reached in shade made by the cliff. I flopped to the ground with a thud. Feeling the cool earth on my feet was heavenly. It was more heavenly than getting orgasm from fucking your girlfriend after a long frustrating 6 months of duty on board.

Just as I reached there, I started crying, I don't know why but with every tear I felt lighter as if the weight was lifted from my shoulder. I cried and screamed but for the first time in months, it was not because of frustration but because of happiness and joy.

Then I remembered my previous predicament, but I was not able to ponder on it as my body gave out from fatigue (I think) just then and blackness overtook my vision.

… **..…**

'The doctor of the island (Dr. Hiro) was taking his daily morning stroll listening to birds chirping before going for his duty. The little things of nature always made him happy. Today he took a long route. He was remembering how 33 Scholars boarded the ship just last week to god knows where. The situation smelled of something but he couldn't discern it.

Before he could think more about it, something shook him out of his thoughts. Suddenly he heard a boy shouting and screaming. He ran over to the cliff from where the sound was coming from and looked down to see a small boy shouting and screaming before falling unconscious. It was very anticlimactic.

Feeling a little worried, he climbed down from the cliff and sprinted there. There he found him lying on the floor. He was not as young as he used to be, but he was still able to lift the boy and take him home to treat him. It was good that the sun has just started to rise so nobody saw him or the boy.

Finding out something unexpected on the boy, he was perplexed about how to proceed. In the end, he decided to consult with his old friend and take advice from him. His advice has been always good and never have they ever led astray him.

His friend was also quite surprised to see the boy though he was able to tell him and satisfy his curiosity. Still to think even his friend was left speechless after seeing the boy and had to consult his books for the proper answer. Then again the boy appeared to be special.

… **.**

When I woke up next time, I could feel something was different. I distinctly remembered my previous situation or would torture be a better word for it. Anyway, my body felt much lighter. I felt I could move faster than before. Initially, I thought that it was because of reduced weight due to malnourishment but I was not feeling lethargic at all.

Not wishing to open my eyes in case it was a dream, I remained there lying on the bed with my eyes closed praying that it's not some type of joke made up by my mind in my death. A little part of my mind whispered that I was probably in a coma and this must be some sort of hallucination, which I admitted, could be the case.

After a few minutes, I admitted defeat and opened my eyes to inspect my body to satisfy my curiosity. My mom used to say that my curiosity will get me in big trouble one day.

I opened my eyes and instantly shut them due to the brightness of the room. Next time I opened them slowly to adjust my eyes to the light.

I could see I was in a big room but I was instantly confused. To my shock when I moved my hand to adjust my specs, I didn't find them. I could see clearly but without my specs. This convinced me that I was in some type of dream. My eyes couldn't miraculously just heal after my 2 months ordeal. In fact, they should have been further degraded.

The next thing I saw was my own body. I was not in a big room, instead, I WAS SMALL. I could tell from the size of the bed. There is no bed in the world which is more than double my body size and I was 6 feet long so I would know. I instantly freaked out as every normal person would.

'How could it be?' I pondered worryingly but then I remembered it was a dream. 'Maybe I am saved and now I am really in coma' I hoped internally. I even thought that the bed was maybe a big one.

I tried to stand up but fell down because of the imbalance. It hurt when I fell down. Its reason became apparent after a few seconds when I felt my extra appendage: a **tail**.

'I could also feel pain so this means, it isn't a dream' I panicky wondered.

'Did someone experiment on me, while I was unconscious?' I wondered on the verge of freaking out.

Before I could follow that trail of thought, the door opened and 2 people came in (Probably to check as I made some sounds when I hit the floor). That made me focus on them instead of freaking out.

The first one looked to be in his 40's or 50's, wearing one of the most flamboyant pink robes that I have ever seen. His long grey hair and feminine face made me think he was she (I later got to know he was a 'he' not a 'she').

The 2nd man was of the same age as the first, maybe a little older. His head was shaved on top; his green hair adjusted jutting on the sides and the back top, combined with a large beard, all in the shape of leaves. He wore a red and white striped shirt with a large belt at his waist, pants, and a blue-black jacket.

'Are they cosplaying' I wondered with a sweet drop on seeing them. Still, I was instantly wary of them, thinking that they did something to my body. I did not want to fight some psychos when I was clearly vulnerable. When they came with 3 feet distance I backed away and positioned myself in a fighting stance.

"Who are you? Where am I? If you think you can take me on, prepare yourself. I am not going to go down so easy" I said out loud. They instantly stopped and raised their hands showing they were unarmed but I wasn't going to take any chances. I was smaller than them so they could easily overpower me. It was best if I maintain some distance from them just in case.

It looked like they understood my intentions as they shared a look and sighed.

They said something but I was unable to understand the language. It sounded like Japanese or maybe Chinese, I don't know. I never did get around learning any of those languages.

'Did I went in the wrong direction and crossed America' I wondered. A small part of my brain which yearned for companionship after 2 months of loneliness rebelled and provided that 'maybe they rescued me from some crazy scientist and that's why I was free instead of being in a cage or some laboratory' but the larger part of my mind was still wary after my ordeal and what I found after waking up.

Still, I remembered that I was able to swim to a piece of land before passing out.

After a decision, I tried to explain to them my situation by signaling with my hands.

"I… ship… boom… all… dead," I said

They looked sad and with pitying eyes when I told them about the ship and explosion. A few tears gathered in my eyes at remembering the last 2 and half months' ordeal.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. After that, I indicated my hand down to the ground and tried to question 'Where am I?'

They smiled at me and said 'OHARA'.

Suddenly I realized that I am not on some remote island but on some other planet/dimension and that too on Ohara. I could now easily recognize the cosplaying man as Prof. Clover. I could also see a big ass tree from the window just beside me.

I was a big 'One piece' fan but I never wanted to live in that type of world. I mean who would want to live in a world where pirates were an everyday occurrence, slavery was legal for few richest and pathetic scumbags of the world and moreover they controlled the Government of the World, which was the biggest Hypocrite but also quite powerful organization.

Before I could even panic, I fainted from the sensitive information overload.

… **.**

 **I know the date of the explosion is of the future and quite a bit later when I first started the story. It is because I wanted to rewrite the story. I didn't want to create another story so I decided to revamp it. I also wanted some extra knowledge of One Piece to be known to MC.**

 **The story doesn't change one bit. I just added some extra details and dialogues as I felt they were less.**

 **Biography of MC:**

 **Age:** **4 Years old**

 **Height:** 3'10 Feet

 **Weight:** 20 Kg (Due to malnourishment)


	2. Arrival

**Thank you, everyone, for liking and following this story.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

 **Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

" **Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

" **Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

" **Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

" **Young Justice: Self Insert"**

 **"Dragon Ball: Self Insert"**

 **Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

…

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ohara Arc Part 1**

 **2 weeks later:**

 **24** **th** **February 1497 SA (Sea Age)**

It's been 2 weeks since I got transported to this world.

I totally freaked out when I woke up again, only to realize that it wasn't a dream. I was really in a fictional world. Moreover, I was on an island that will be blown by the World Government in the near future. Thankfully no one saw my panic-induced rant. I was in denial. I thought they were playing some joke on me but after seeing the Great Tree from my window, and making sure it was real, I was unable to deny my situation any longer.

I started cursing my situation after that. My curses would have made any veteran sailor blush. Thankfully nobody knew Hindi or English language in this world though Dr. Hiro and Prof. Clover looked at me strangely. So no one knew about me being from another universe. Otherwise, I am sure I would have been carted to a lab and dissected to find whatever scientists would want to find out. A full-body shudder passed through me just thinking about it.

Initially, I thought that if I explained to them my situation, then maybe they would find some way to send me back. But the adult and the cynical part of my mind scoffed at that idea and berated my hopeful and naïve part of my child's mind.

Till then I would have been lost for more than 2 and a half months – maybe more. My parents would have already mourned my passing. It was best for everyone that I remain dead to them. They will be financially secure from the insurance. They will move on – I am sure. At least that's what I told myself to convince myself. I knew they will grieve for a time, but, Time heals every wound. I am sure they will move on.

Moreover, I don't think I wanted to go back even if there was some way. People don't get a chance for a second life and I wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

It was just like those Self-insert stories, I read, where the character is dropped by a R.O.B or any other being. But I didn't remember being in its presence ever. I mean, I sure wished for a situation like this but it was just passing wish. I didn't really want to come here. After all, the mortality rate is quite high in this world.

And where the hell was my gamer ability (I tried calling the status and skills but to no effect) or even some OP Devil Fruit? Moreover, why was I in this time period? Why couldn't I have been dropped in Goa Kingdom where I could have easily joined Straw Hats Pirates? Or maybe just before the canon starts like those stories I read.

Instead, I was somehow transported to a body of a 4-year-old child, in the opposite sea, and **20 years** before the canon starts. Maybe more as Professor Clover looked younger than he did in Ohara flashback episode.

Whatever puppet master is at work here has decided to be completely silent on the matter. Although, if I had to be perfectly honest with myself? I stopped caring, after a few days. I was here and it seemed like I was here to stay.

I didn't know the exact age of the body I was inhabiting but I suspected it was 5. I recently got to know that some information about me was found on my shirt's collar (in which I was found). This body was born 7th February 1493 Sea Age. That meant I was exactly 4 years old when I was found here as I was found on 7th February 1497 SA. I came out of the unconscious state on 9th February after 2 days of sleeping. I knew the canon starts after 1520 but I didn't know the exact date.

I also learned it was common practice to write the name and birthday on your children's clothes for identification in this world. I can't say this was common practice in the grand line as this was never mentioned in canon. It was probably done in the 4 normal seas. It was a weird but practical trick as the seas were turbulent and unpredictable. If a child is lost at the grand line, he is good as dead.

Still, it helped me in this situation.

I only got the age wrong in my assumption, as I was quite a bit taller than average 4 years old. At 3'10 feet I looked like 5-6 year old at least. Then I remember that this is One Piece world. I can't just assume age based on heights.

Fortunately, it was a boy's body with some extra features but still, it was a boy's body. Trust me I checked it after realizing my situation. I didn't want to imagine my life without my dick.

If I would have been stuck in a girl's body, it would have made my situation more difficult. But it would only have been difficult and not bleak. Difficult as in I would have to find 'Ivankov' to change my sex. I didn't want to do deal with him or her?

No offense to girls but I wanted a dick and I was in no mood to experimentation ever. Moreover, I wasn't sure I could have even found him in this vast world. I knew his/her location only for a time when Revolutionary's went to the Goa Kingdom to save people from the fire and got amnesiac Sabo. After that, he was next shown in Impel Down. And who knows for how long he was exactly incarcerated in there. I wasn't going to go there for anything in the world. Thinking of the torture alone makes my hair rise. In fact, living there was a torture of its own.

And I damn sure wasn't going to Kamabakka Island to search for him. Just thinking about it, the island full of those creeps makes me shudder. I could sympathize with Sanji in that regard. It was funny on screen but a sure hell for guys like Sanji and me in real life.

My name was also found written on my inner part of the shirt in which I was found – Alex Floyd or you could say Floyd Alex. It still gets confusing sometimes to pronounce it backward. Still, it was a good name so I decided to keep it. New life, new names, right?

But the weird part or should I say parts were my extra body parts. Most of my features were human but a few were from different humanoid species. Initially, I thought that this body was some lab experiment that somehow ran away from its captors. But I recently realized that this body was probably a descendant from Mink, Humans, and Fishman union.

From Minks, I got my tail which was just below my waist. And from Fishmen I got gills on both sides of my neck. You could say that I was a human with a tail, set of gills, and sharp teeth, and nails.

The problem was that these 'abnormal' features were all visible. My teeth and nails were also extra-sharp probably due to both Mink and Fishmen ancestry but they were easy to hide.

My face was okay. I was neither cute nor ugly. My chalk pasty white skin and red eyes and sharp teeth made me look like a vampire. I looked like a cute chibi vampire with that face.

My canines were even sharper than my normal teeth which made me believe that I had some carnivore mink ancestor. The nails were also very hard as I experimented by scratching the wall with my nails just the day after my transportation. I didn't feel pain while the same couldn't be said for the wall. Thankfully, my rescuers didn't notice the claw marks on their wall. Or if they noticed, they didn't comment, for which I was grateful.

Speaking of my rescuers, their name was Doctor Hiro and Professor Clover. I was quite correct with my assumption of the latter. The former is the only doctor on this godforsaken island. Initially, I thought it was weird of having only 1 doctor on an island but I now realized that it was quite enough for a small community like Ohara.

I was dismayed when I realized the impact my physical features will exert in the future, but 2 days of self-pity was more than enough and after that, I started preparing for my survival. In the end, I couldn't exactly do anything about it so I decided to just live with whatever I was given.

I settled on Ohara peacefully and my life continued with the usual pace without any distractions. Well not peacefully but you get my meaning.

I was with the doctor for 2 days after I woke up for the second time. I didn't talk much during those two days. Thankfully, the doctor let me be and didn't ask me many questions other than the normal ones.

In those 2 days, I recovered my strength and experimented with my extra body parts. In those 2 days, I was able to gain control of my balance as the tail shot it to hell. I was also able to get some control over my tail. It was a pain in the ass. Still, I got to admit, Goku was right. The tail was really useful in washing back.

When they both understood my situation, that I was the only survivor of a ship, they did their best to console me. They even guessed that I had amnesia which really helped me in the long run. But in the end, I was left at the island's orphanage at the end of the 2nd day when I was fully healed. Thankfully they didn't tell anyone about my tail and other abnormal traits. They even advised me not to show them to others and helped me in hiding some of my 'abnormal features'.

I wasn't going to disobey that. I kept my tail around my waist at all times. I admit I stole the idea from Saiyans from Dragon Ball series (The arc where Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth for Dragon Balls).

But there was always an itch to let it flow freely. Unfortunately, I was more paranoid so I only let it free when I was in my room.

I also hid my sharp teeth and nails as they were also not 'normal'.

I could easily hide my nails by cutting them but the problem was that they grow up again in a day. Knowing that Fishmen could control them, I tried to do the same. Only recently, I have been able to be successful in this endeavor. The problem is they come back if I am not focusing on them. I have to give some of my concentration on them always. Still, it was a step in the right direction. I suspect I will get full control in a few weeks or months.

While there was some success in controlling the nails, the same could not be said for teeth. I was struggling to control my teeth in the first week. I was actually not sure that I could even control them. But then I remembered Dellinger from the 'Doflamingo pirates' doing the same thing in the anime. I also remember him taking out sharp teeth during the battle though I can't say if that happened in manga or not. Still, I tried to control them anyway. I would do that in the privacy of my room. I would stand in front of the mirror and try to change their shape.

I found some success, but it was hollow. I was able to change their shape to normal but only for a few seconds as they sharpen sometime later. if I don't concentrate on them. I am still trying to control them and lengthen the time. It was a slow-going process in my opinion. Still, I have hopes that I will succeed in the future.

I also wore a mask like Kakashi which was provided by Professor Clover and Doctor Hiro to hide my teeth. It also hid my gills that were on both sides of my neck. The black mask actually came to my collar bone which suited me just fine.

It was actually a pain in the ass to wear it all times. The first few days were hell. I had to speak louder as the mask muted some voice, not that we could understand each other languages. I had to eat my food alone. I couldn't take out my mask in front of anybody. There were some other minor problems too. Still, the mask was growing on me. Or maybe I was just getting used to it.

Many might think that I was being paranoid but they would be wrong.

If anybody found about my tail and other extra features, I could say Bye -Bye to my social life and start preparing for hardship and scorn, not that there was any social life as of now. Still, at least I didn't get cursed while I am walking in the market.

I knew people could be very narrow-minded in a situation like this and I knew people of Ohara were quite good at that. Take the example of Nico Robin. Nico Robin looked like a human but only for her powers, she was treated like an outcast. I still suspected that it was also due to her bitch aunt. While I would definitely not look like a human so you could understand my paranoia.

Still, if it was the grand line, I may have not gone to this level but on the 4 seas which were almost normal….. In fact, I still think I might have been less paranoid than I should have been. I am just waiting for the shoe to drop.

Thankfully the caretaker/owner of the orphanage was not particularly bad like shown in movies and novels, nor was she particularly cheerful. She was stern but caring in her own way. You could say that she was totally neutral towards everyone until that guy does something stupid.

Her name was Mocha.

I know.

I had to stifle my laughter hearing her name when I first met her. Thankfully my mood was bad during that time otherwise I wouldn't have been able to control my laughter.

Still, I tried to be a model child. In my time here, I didn't complain often like other children, I obeyed her and I even helped her whenever I could. It was a small orphanage with only 10 children in it so it was not a big deal. Most of the children were way older than me. In fact, I later learned that I was the youngest there.

I did not do it in extreme because I knew if I get praised all the time in front of other children, then they would start hating me. They could have easily made my life hell and I would have been unable to do anything. Well, not anything, but, you get the gist.

I would have definitely been bullied by other children. I would have fought back. Still, my personality and speech pattern was of an adult so we still didn't get along. They didn't like how adult I sounded and I disliked them for their immaturity. They initially tried to welcome me in their own sort of way. But I politely rejected their proposals to play or do anything.

I was definitely not going to be playing 'marine and pirates' with snot-nosed children. I was far past that stage even if my age has regressed. Moreover, I didn't want to get attached to anyone. If I got attached, I would try to change the canon. I wasn't sure of it and if I could even change it. It was why I didn't even try to remember their names. Names lead to attachments.

There were only 2 people whose names I had to know. One was Mocha and the other was Gram.

The latter was the teacher who taught all of us letters and pronunciations. He was a tall man reaching a height of 6 and a half foot, with small eyes and a large nose. He had long black hair and wore a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. I didn't know or tried to know about him. I just wanted to learn the language and get the fuck away from the island.

I really wanted to get away from the island but the truth was it was necessary for me to remain here. I was getting free food, lodgings, and education. It didn't mean I will remain here for long. Once I am proficient enough in speaking and writing, I am getting the hell away from this island.

Now the children only disliked me but not enough to try anything big. Sure they started mocking and jeering at me recently but it didn't bother me one bit. Well, a part of my mind was bothered but I usually forgot about it in all my training. Thankfully they didn't try anything physical. Not that they could have done anything. I was quite powerful from them and had more fighting experience.

All in all, it was not a bad situation at all from the other self-insert stories, I read about this world.

But not everything was sunshine and roses from the start too.

There was one thing that was quite bad during the first few days: I was always feeling damn hungry.

I stayed for 2 days at the doctor's house after I woke up. In those 2 days, I ate a week worth of food. I was pretty embarrassed about it but I have been always a big foodie so I swallowed down the embarrassment and asked for second helping then third and then fourth. The doctor happily obliged probably thinking that I was probably eating that much due to my malnourishment.

I was thinking along the same lines and that my diet will get in control after a few days. But unfortunately, it didn't. Well, it did but not by much.

The orphanage gave an equal portion of food respective to their age and height but it didn't satisfy my hunger. Initially on Doctor's order, Mocha provided me with extra food but it was not much. And after 2 days she gradually stopped doing that. Sure, I could have second helpings but just that. After that, I myself felt shame in asking for more. I didn't want to be a burden on them and take away food from other children's mouths so I didn't say anything.

By the 4th day at the orphanage, my stomach was killing me. I even thought of going to Doctor Hiro but changed my mind. I was an adult and I could solve this problem by myself, I decided.

I recently started suspecting that due to my genetics, I had a great metabolism and so my diet was quite big.

Anyway, so after 2nd day of feeling hungry at the orphanage, I decided to hunt some game (It was also my 6th day in this world). But I was quite bad at hunting. I just couldn't move silently and always spooked the prey. Moreover, there were not many big animals in Ohara's forest. And some small animals were not satisfying at all. I caught a rabbit but it didn't satisfy my hunger properly. And I didn't have the heart to kill those cute little birds. Some might say that rabbits are cute but I didn't find them cute with their red eyes.

So, I looked for other options like fishing. It gave a bad taste to my mouth but my hunger overrode any dislike for the fish meat I had, after that 2-month torture. I was perfectly capable of taking my care by myself, I reminded myself.

Now it was a field, I was quite good at, not that I knew it initially. Due to my speed of swimming and ability to breathe underwater I was able to catch any fish in one go. I was perfect for it. The first time I breathed underwater, it was totally accidental. I didn't realize it until I was halfway done with hunting fish. It easily came to me as breathing on land.

I just looked for a place where I could be alone as I didn't want anyone to find about my extra features. Somehow my feet led me to a cliff. It was in the north direction of the forest which in turn was in the north of the town. It looked good enough. I couldn't see anyone. I even waited a few minutes to see if someone was nearby. When nobody came, I climbed down, took out my clothes, and jumped in the water.

For a few days, I had a feeling that I had seen this place somewhere. Only a few days before, I remembered that it was the same place where I first came to be and the place where the doctor found me. To reach there the person has to cross a small forest and walk upwards to a small hill, north of the Ohara.

It had an added benefit, I found my spot.

You know the spot where you come to brood whenever you are angry or sad. It also became my training ground. It had enough space to even build a small house. I would be lying if I said that the idea didn't cross my mind but I was realistic enough to see some holes in that situation. For example for some, if sea level increases, the waves will crash against the house and destroy it.

From that day, more than half of my diet has been fishes or some other aquatic life. The sea is filled with aquatic life.

In the 2 weeks, I mostly ignored bigger fishes and focused on small ones. I was still getting used to the sizes so that was normal. They were not that small but compared to the others I saw underwater, they were quite small. An average small fish was 1/6th my size (19 cm) while some bigger fish were my size (115 cm).

Maybe they are of average size even compared to back home, but, my size was reduced by half so all fish looked bigger to me.

The largest fish I ever saw was 4 times my size (4.6 meters) and on my first hunt. That fish had been a pain in my ass for the last 2 weeks. Every time I had to hunt fish, I have to be very careful. There were times when it literally took my hunt at the last minute. Initially, I was scared of that fish. Its 3 inches long razor-sharp teeth were in quite a few nightmares of mine but little by little I have started getting used to it.

I also started recently suspecting that this is the same fish that Jaguar D Saul ate when he shipwrecked to the Ohara in the canon.

Thankfully I didn't encounter any Sea king till now though one could say it was like a small sea king in itself. Then again, I remember that the lord of the coast who ate Shanks' arm was a lot bigger even when he was the smallest sea king shown in the story. Still, I don't think I could survive a fight with animals that size of the animal, even the small one, even if I am powerful than my adult form from back home.

I decided to train on the first day. It was a foregone decision. I could have tried to live my life as a normal civilian but then I would have become those canon fodders who are preyed upon by pirates, World Government, and other organizations, alike. It was better to be prepared and not need it then to be not prepared and need it. Moreover, I am damn sure that this would be like those stories where the more, I try to run away the faster trouble would follow. So why wait for the inevitable?

Also what human being doesn't want supernatural abilities?

I do.

My strength was already off the charts for a child. The first time I tried to measure my strength, I was shocked. I still remember that day quite clearly as I experienced quite a few things in those few days.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was my 4_ _th_ _day at the orphanage and 6_ _th_ _day in this world. The shock of being in this world already wore off on the 2_ _nd_ _day. Now I was feeling very hungry despite the big portion of the food given by the Orphanage._

 _After waking up and completing the morning rituals, I ate breakfast with other children. The idea of living in a stone house has yet to settle in but for the time being it is cool._

 _Then, I was instructed by a man in the language. Sitting with 2-3-year-old children was humiliating but it was damn necessary if I wanted to learn their language. I even asked the teacher to give me extra lessons while other children played._

 _So, all in all, I spent 4 hours there with the scholar/ teacher instead of the usual 2 hours like other children. I had half an hour of free time between breakfast, study time and lunch. In that one hour, I would try to control my nails and teeth in the privacy of my room._

 _After my classes were over and I was done with my meager lunch which was just after the classes, I exited the orphanage. We were free to do anything till the evening after all. The only thing to remember was to get back before its dark._

 _Till now I have followed this routine but I was done with it. I already satisfied every curiosity about my body. The walls of my room are ticking me badly. So instead of going back to my room, I went outside._

 _In the last 4 days, I had quite a lot of free time so I wrote everything I could remember of this world in a copy which I got on my first day at the orphanage in the study class. That book was my tool for success. Every day I would try to remember more and add to it so that I could take advantage of my knowledge._

 _It was my first time outside the orphanage. I wasn't allowed to go outside on recommendation by the doctor. Still, I was somehow given permission by the Mocha baa-chan. Maybe she thought that I was healthy enough. Anyway, I wasn't complaining._

 _She was called Mocha Oba-chan by other kids but they were quite a bit older than me so I decided to call her Baa-chan instead. She insisted on being called Oba-chan but I was stubborn. I needed some amusement and her twitching eyes whenever I called her Baa-chan, gave me perfect amusement. I at least learned some Japanese prefix by watching the anime. Obviously she wanted to be called aunt as calling her grandma makes her feel old. I mean what's with the women and their attitude towards their age._

 _The hunger pain shook me out of my amusement. The first thing I did after exiting the orphanage, was to go in the direction of the forest, north of Ohara. I saw it from the roof of the orphanage. I was sure that I would find some game there to satisfy my hunger. I had enough experience in hunting and camping that I was sure I would satisfy my hunger. I just hoped that I wouldn't find any big predator there._

 _It was noon so most people were either busy at work or eating lunch in their homes. That's why I saw only a few people though their ogling didn't help me._

 _I can understand though. I was new and mysterious so naturally, they were intrigued._

 _While walking there, I mused about last week. Truthfully even now it seemed like a dream but I knew it wasn't. There was this one part of my mind which wanted to go back to my previous life but a large part of my mind wanted to move on. Moreover, I didn't know any method of getting back, and telling anybody else about my situation was out of the question. My hunger pain in my stomach shook me back to the world. I decided to first satisfy my hunger before mulling on this topic again._

 _After an hour, I was frustrated and angry. I couldn't call this a proper forest. It was just a thick patch of the land which was covered by trees, admittedly a large part of the land but still quite smaller than what needed to be called a forest. I couldn't hunt any animal other than rabbits or squirrels as there weren't any other. I was only able to catch a rabbit. I was so hungry that I had half a mind to eat it raw. Still, I quickly started a fire and started skinning it._

 _After a few minutes when I was done, I was still hungry. That rabbit didn't constitute a snack although it did calm my stomach for a bit. But I knew it wouldn't remain the same after some time. I needed to do something about this hunger and do it fast. Moreover, I forgot to bring any seasoning and my knowledge of the herbs was not enough that I could identify them for ingredients._

 _A part of my mind that was frustrated, wanted to go to the Doctor or Matron and tell them about all of my problems. But a larger, adult part of my mind scoffed at the idea. In the end, even I wanted to do this on my own. There was this one idea I got this morning. It gave a bad taste in my mouth but I was all out of the options. For now, I would do it. But I was damn sure that I would find something to eat._

 _Feeling resigned I sighed and started walking towards the ocean. As I was already in the forest, I decided to go towards the north side as it was nearest._

 _After 10 minutes of walk, I exited the forest. There I saw a cliff. Once I reached there, I looked down. Thankfully there was a beach just down there. The bottom was around 30 feet down. Thankfully I could see a road to go down. It wasn't an actual road but it would suffice. I waited there for 10 minutes to see if someone would come but nobody came. It looked familiar but I couldn't place it. In the end, I decided to go down before my stomach starts eating itself._

 _I made sure to go down slowly. I noticed that it was more than 30 feet when I started to go down. Still, I was able to reach there in one piece. Huh! One-piece you know. This world is also One Piece world._

 _I shook my head. That 2-month loneliness had some side effects on my sanity which I was in the process of curing so that's why I think these types of puns._

 _From the down, it looked like 50 feet instead of 30._

 _I quickly took out my clothes and mask. Once my tail was free, I sighed in relief. I had wanted to do that for the last 2 days but I didn't get any chance to do it. In my paranoia, I didn't even do it in my room which was occupied solely by me._

 _And with that, I jumped into the water. As I didn't have any tools to hunt fish so natural way it was._

 _Once I was in the water, it was totally different story. I felt more powerful. I could swim damn fast. It was like I was like some of the gravity had disappeared. I just swam for a few minutes before hunting fish. Halfway through the hunting them, I realized that I wasn't low on oxygen. In fact, I could easily remain there indefinitely._

 _It hit me like lightning. I touched the gills on my neck. I thought they were just some claw marks. But when I touched them, they pulsed quite frequently in water. That made it easy. At first, I thought that I was some experimented subject who got away. After all, having the best features of other humanoid species would be right up the alley of crazy scientists. But now, I was now definitely sure that I was part, Fishman. I didn't have any blue skin, fins, or any other Fishmen features though._

 _Again a hunger pain brought me back. I decided to stuff this topic in the back of my mind and went back to hunting fish._

 _There were quite a few fish in the sea although they were quite big or maybe I was just small. It took me 10 rounds to catch 20 fish. Initially, I had to go back to the land to put them there but after a few rounds, I started tossing them from the sea to the ground. The fish would hit the ground and die after some time._

 _Suddenly I felt like something was watching me so I went back to the beach._

 _It was a good thing that I did, as, the thing watching me was, a large fish. Its teeth were razor sharp. The damn thing was four times my size. I was sure that if the chance came, it would swallow me whole. For the first time in this life, I felt fear but there was this little bit of excitement on thinking of going against that creature. Still, for the time being, I wanted to play it safe. After all, I didn't want to get killed again, before living till my 50's._

 _Once I was on the beach I sighed and shooed away a few birds, which were picking on my hard-earned food. When I checked, I counted 16 whole fish as some were half-eaten. The fucking birds just stole 4 fish from me._

' _I would kill them' I thought angrily. But I knew it was just wishful thinking on my part._

 _I also kicked myself for forgetting the firewood. There wasn't anything on which I could cook them and the damn birds would just come again if I left them there. In the end, I covered all the fish with my clothes and the rabbit skin._

' _I will have to make sure to wash the damn smell off my clothes before going back' I thought sourly_

 _Climbing the cliff was very tiring and the hunger pains in my stomach didn't help one bit. I quickly collected the firewood and went back._

 _After an hour I had, eaten 6 full and other half-eaten fish from the lot after cooking them. All the work only made me hungrier otherwise 3-4 fish could have been enough. Truthfully they were bland. I didn't have any utensils or spices so the fishes were not cooked properly. The seawater helped a little bit but still, it wasn't on the same level as seasonings._

 _While I was resting there, I made a makeshift straw basket from the leftover woods. Thankfully, I learned it in the village from where my father migrated. You just use thin wooden branches and use them. You have to be careful though that those woods you select bend instead of breaking. The basket was shaped like a bowl but wider. It would not be able to stand more than a dozen small fish in total but it was enough for now._

 _I also washed my clothes so that they would stop smelling._

 _While I was eating the fish, I also got an idea._

 _It was basically this._

 _I would give my extra fish to Miss Mocha and tell her about my problem. This way she could cook them and give me more fish at breakfast and dinner. That way I wouldn't have to remain hungry for half a day and there would be no pressure on the orphanage funds. But there were some problems. I didn't trust her that much. Call me paranoid but I didn't, at least not yet. Moreover, she could misunderstand me and think that I was giving away all the fish for taking me in._

 _Caramel, the 'mother' of Big Mom did leave the bad impression on my mind._

 _So I improvised. I decided to cook my breakfast by myself for now. I would have to wake up early but it would be worth it. But seeing I had 10 more fish, I decided to see if I can get her to cook them for me. If she misunderstood me, I will just not give her fish next time and make my own breakfast._

 _That was why I made a big makeshift basket for me. It was quite big for me so I had to carry on my head._

 _With a sigh, I got up and got ready to go back to the orphanage when I saw the position of the sun. It was going to start getting dark in some time and I didn't want to get late on my first day outside. It sets a bad impression. Mocha could also refuse to let me out again and that would be bad._

 _I had to go up and down 3-4 times as I couldn't bring fish and basket in 1 time. I also placed the rabbit skin at the bottom. Climbing up the mountain, again and again, was not easy. Still, I was able to climb it without any accidents._

 _This time I wasn't feeling pain from hunger so I made sure to 'see' the scenery. The forest was quite beautiful after all._

 _Now that I wasn't blinded by the hunger I thought back today. In my last life, I would have been dead tired from just climbing up and down that cliff after swimming for half an hour but here I was just a little bit tired. My thoughts went back to my gills, and, how I discovered that I am, part Fishman. The Fishmen were quite stronger than average humans, 10 times if my memory is correct._

 _And judging by that pattern, there is only one explanation for my tail. After all, there is only 1 specie which has tails – The Minks. And they were also stronger than the average humans. Considering that both species were native of the grand line, with later located in 2_ _nd_ _part of the grand line, they were naturally quite a bit stronger than humans._

 _Suddenly I wanted to test my strength. Thinking for a bit I put my basket down and went to the nearby tree. And with all my strength I punched. In the hindsight, I shouldn't have done that as it could have injured my hand but I was high on my invulnerability._

 _Next, I know is that one-fifth of my fist was buried in the trunk of a tree._

 _I was completely shocked at this. I dumbly looked at my hand and the tree for 3-4 times before I came to my senses. In my previous life, I would have barely scratched the trunk and my hand would have been bloodied and bruised. But here, I didn't feel any pain in my hand while the same could not be said for the tree._

 _When I removed my hand, I could see a print of my fist on the trunk. I let out a whop of joy as the realization sunk in. A large grin settled on my face. I think it was also the moment I was totally over my old world. I was really lucky that my base strength was higher than even marine foot soldiers and just at the age of just 4 years old._

 _Unfortunately, some trees were not much lucky that day as they took burnt of my enjoyment. In my excitement, I may have destroyed 1 or 2 trees while half a dozen others had the mark of my fist on their trunks. After coming to my senses, I picked up the baskets and skipped back to the town, whistling a happy tune._

 _When I reached the town, the market was in full swing. I could see a dozen of fish vendors selling the fish. I was followed by whispers of the people which became annoying quickly. I decided to tune them out._

 _I suddenly had an idea. Thinking for a bit I stood there listening to the people haggling with the fish vendors. Some wanted to buy my fish but I refused. In the end, I got to know the price of each fish. It was mind-boggling at 100 to 1000 berries range. Some rare one was even in 2000 range and Lobster was in the range of 4000 – 10,000 depending on their size._

 _Not only that, but vegetables were also quite expensive, above 100 berries at least. On further thinking, I realized that they are not expensive; it's the berry that is the lower form of currency like yen._

 _I also checked out every shop that I could. There weren't many but there were quite a few like the one that sold different types of kitchen equipment, one that sold bread, eggs, etc. There was even a restaurant. But I realized that quite a few people's livelihoods here depend on the fish market._

 _You could see the difference. There were at least a dozen fish vendors from the few dozens of total shops. In the end, I sold 4 of my fish for a 250 berry coin. I was clearly scammed but I couldn't do anything. Still, I didn't spend it. It was my first earning._

 _There was this tradition in my family to never spend the first earning. It was started by the father. When I asked him about it, he said that the money is to show you your roots, from where you came, to show you the value of money, and to make you remember how you first earned it. It was a weird but good tradition. I never spent the 10 rupees which I first earned by doing the chores in my neighborhood. There were times when I wanted to spend it but I didn't._

 _When I was done seeing the market, I went back home. Miss Mocha was in the kitchen preparing for the dinner and the children had yet to come, so no one asked me what I was doing with the ugly basket and fish. I took them to my room. Yeah, I had a room to myself. (I didn't know that other children were bunking in groups. I later learned that Professor Clover asked Miss Mocha to give me a separate room due to my extra features though he didn't tell them about them for which I was thankful)._

 _The last 6 fish sure came in handy for the dinner._

 _Initially, she said something but I was unable to understand her. I slowly told her my request by making all the hand signs. Communication was difficult but in the end, Miss Mocha understood that I was asking her to cook me fish. It helped that all other children had already eaten and were going to sleep when I asked. It was my plan so that there is a little misunderstanding._

 _In the end, she muttered something under her breath that I couldn't understand but cooked them nonetheless._

 _Initially, she cooked only 1. I sighed and decided against giving her the fish in the future. She was quite surprised when I finished it quickly. She looked even a little suspicious. For what, I don't know. To my surprise, she cooked 1 more for me. Even then, I was not happy as more than half of my fish would be getting in her pocket. Still, at least, I was full and would be going to sleep with a full stomach in some days._

 _I thought that I would hate eating the fish meat but to tell you the truth I really liked it, especially, when they are served with seasoning. A half-assed plan formed in my mind while I was trying to sleep._

 _Initially, I was just a little disappointed that I didn't think of catching more fish for breakfast in case if Miss Mocha is turned out to be good. Now, I was happy, that, I didn't waste my energy on nothing._

 _Whatever happens from now on, I was sure that it will definitely be interesting._

 _ **Next day (16**_ _ **th**_ _ **February 1497 SA)**_

 _After waking up and doing my morning rituals, I ate the meager breakfast. Miss Mocha was observing me but couldn't see my disappointed look on my face. I was surprised by the third serving though in the form of a fish that I caught yesterday. With it, I was almost full. As I went to sleep with a full stomach and didn't do anything strenuous, I didn't need more food. Even then, I knew it wouldn't last long. My diet is more than that. I was also thinking of starting cardio and running in the morning._

' _I would need more of what I ate if I start that' I thought._

 _After that, I spent 4 hours trying to learn the new language which was not going that well. After that, I was 1_ _st_ _in line for lunch. To my surprise, Miss Mocha called me back just as I finished eating my share and gave me 2 of my fish I caught yesterday. Thankfully, with them, I was more than full. If a fish is her price, then it's not too much. I could make it work. I also felt a little guilty of judging her rashly. Even then, I was not fully convinced of her sincerity. So I decided to use the wait and see approach._

 _I also resigned myself to catch fish again, after all, I didn't want to be a burden to her and the orphanage._

 _I quickly made my way to the east coast and went for fishing like the previous day. I reached there early as I didn't waste any time in hunting. I already learned my lesson the previous day._

 _Before fishing, I did some exercise to burn energy and pass time._

 _I was thinking of starting with a set of 10 spider-man pushups, pull-ups, squats, crunches, Jumping jacks, 10-second plank, etc. But to my surprise after doing a set of each, I wasn't even a little bit tired so I started on the second and then the third and so on. It continued and only after 9_ _th_ _set did I start feeling some pain._

 _I instantly stopped. In my excitement, I totally forgot to take it slow._

' _Damn tomorrow will be painful' I grimaced. Still, it was a productive day._

 _In my previous life, I was quite fat till my teenage years and got bullied due to it. So after having enough, I joined a fitness club where the instructor took me under his wing. He knew exercises for each muscle of the body. In just 3 months I was fit as a fiddle. Even after joining the navy, I continued to do them every other day. By the time of the explosion, I could do 9 sets before getting tired. So you could understand why I was happy with this new discovery._

 _By the time this body could reach my previous age, I could be unstoppable. But I quickly sobered up when I remembered that this is not my previous world. There are monsters who could do more than me when they were my age. Of the top of my hand, Big Mom and Kozuki Oden came to my mind._

 _After that, I went fishing. The cold water helped with all the sweat, I had accumulated. Still, I was very cautious about the big fish even if I was quite powerful. It was not a shark, I was sure of it. It looked like other fish. I think it mutated or maybe the thing was old and got bigger with the age. Still, I didn't want to die just yet. It was best to just avoid it._

 _After hunting, I ate 4 fish from the 16 after catching them to replenish the energy. The extra fish I ate in the lunch did wonder for me. Thankfully I had the presence of mind to 'bring' some spices. Unfortunately Miss Mocha couldn't give me the pot when I asked her. Actually she didn't even understand me so I didn't ask her again._

 _So, in the end, I had to make a stone pot from a rock by breaking and polishing it, which took a hell lot of time. But I was also stubborn. I wanted my food to taste good. Moreover, the fish loses some oil and taste when it is cooked without any utensils._

 _At last the stone pot was ready after an hour of hard work. It was not some work of art but still, it was useful enough._

 _With the help of spices and the makeshift stone pot, the food was 10 times better than the previous day. It also took less time than yesterday to cook them. I overate knowing I wouldn't get to eat any more till tomorrow with my plan._

 _With that done, I carried my fish and started walking back._

 _When I reached the village, fish vendors were just starting their shops. I searched for a fish vendor who was free. Finding a guy I started walking in his direction. In these last 7 days, I have come to know more than a few words. The numerical system was the same as before so I was sure that I wouldn't get looted. Seeing me he stopped working and looked in my direction. He raised an eyebrow at my appearance._

 _My tail was hidden in my pants, my teeth and gills were hidden by a mask. I was wearing T-shirt and pants, in which, I was found. Still, I am sure that it was an unusual sight for him as I was still a child: Covered from head to toe in clothes but a child nonetheless._

 _I signaled him to ask what the price is for the lot of 12 after showing him the fish. He tried to cheat me but I was firm in getting at least 70% instead of 50% of the price he would be selling those fish for. In the end, we both agreed for 60% and I got my first pay for this life which I could spend. All in all, I got 720 berries in total for the 12 fish._

 _I thought of saving 1 or 2 fish for the dinner but I knew I could get by for 1 night. Seeing that there was still time, I took the money and went to a carpenter shop I saw yesterday._

 _From there I want to get a big sturdiest basket I could find from the money. I knew it would be easy and beneficial to carry 2 small baskets instead of a big one but I thought I had the money for a big basket. My makeshift basket was still sturdy and usable but it was a pain to carry. And this way I would be able to bring more fish to sell next time._

 _But when I reached there, I was shocked to find that all the baskets were out of my price range. In the end, I decided against buying a basket. I thought of buying a simple basket but none were small enough for me. I wanted a bigger one but I wouldn't be able to carry it normally. They could make a custom but I know it will be very pricey._

 _I really regretted giving all my fish for nothing. I am sure he won't give back the fish if I ask him nicely. Still, I tried. He agreed to sell me my fish in 70 berries. Obviously I didn't buy it. I also made sure to remember to not sell the fish to him ever again. The guy didn't know but he lost a regular supply of fish for just 10 berries profit._

 _Still, I wasn't worried. Now that I had some plan, I was somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to ask for help from the adults._

 _I slept that day a little hungry as Miss Mocha gave me the third serving without saying anything. I was satisfied that I wouldn't have to go hungry in the future. I could have asked the matron for buying a basket. But I didn't as I didn't want to answer her questions that she will ask – that I definitely know. Moreover, I couldn't have answered her with my half-assed communication skills._

 _I vowed that it would be the last day, I slept, hungry._

 _ **Next day (**_ _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **February 1497 SA)**_

 _I was walking back to the orphanage when the sun was on the horizon thinking about my situation._

 _I was spent after exercising for the last 2 hours. But those 2 hours were very enlightening. This was my second day of training and already I was excited to train in the future. Walking back to the orphanage I thought about today._

 _After following my morning schedule of the last 2 days, I took the leave and ran to the east coast but not before taking some spices with me. The first time, I ate the fish without any salt or spice, it tasted very bland and I didn't want to repeat that ever. Today also I got third servings in both, breakfast and lunch. I realized that Miss Mocha was really genuine and correctly guessed that I wasn't getting full. But I didn't have in my guilty heart to tell her that even after that I was still hungry._

 _Today, I caught two bigger ones, about half my size, instead of a dozen of small fish. Thankfully my stone pot was quite big so I didn't have any problem with cooking the big ones._

 _After eating the big fish, I stretched for some time. After I was sure that my muscles were loose, I started my exercises. I ate extra knowing I will be burning calories._

 _I was quite surprised to find no soreness in my body in the morning. I thought it was just a fluke so I decided to push my limits today and see if yesterday was just a fluke or not._

 _Today, I completed 10 sets despite the last set done in pain._

 _I took some rest after the exercises. While resting, I increased the size of my basket. Instead of adding the branches diagonally, I added vertically. I did not stop until the height of the basket was 3 feet high. Now the basket looked more like a barrel, a barrel which was spherical from the bottom and didn't have any lid on top. By my estimation, it could contain about a 4 dozen small fish._

 _Once I was done I went back to fishing. I wanted to fill up the basket but I could only catch 32 fish as the giant fish attacked me. It was good that I was cautious of the giant fish and fled when I saw it. Still, it would have been better if I could have caught more. I ate 2 fish to replenish my energy and dumped the rest into the barrel. By my estimate, my first estimation was correct. It could carry about 50 fish in total if filled it to the brim as now, it was only filled a little more than half._

 _With that done, I started preparing to go back to the village as it was getting late. The problem is the barrel didn't have a handle so I had to carry it one by one. The pockets and my tail helped in carrying the fish but I knew I had to find some solution instead of going up and down again and again. I also had to be careful to not drop any fish. I also didn't want my clothes to stink always._

 _After 20 minutes of going up and down, I was done. I scooped my baskets and started walking back to the market. Carrying all that weight was an exercise on its own and provided me with quite a workout. Once there, I started haggling with the vendors. I didn't want to haggle every day so I tried to find one who will be permanent. The vendor who tried to scam me had his mouth agape when he saw the amount of fish. I didn't even ask him._

 _After haggling with the fish vendors, one agreed to take all the fish every day for 70% of his selling price every time I bring fish. He was the same who tried to scam me yesterday. At first, I wasn't going to sell him my fish but the maximum price the other vendors agreed was 65% of the selling price. I know I said I wouldn't sell him my fish but the deal was quite good. Moreover, in business, these types of things happen._

 _I sold 25 fish for 2,100 berries in total to him. With yesterday's money, I had enough to buy a good basket. I even thought of buying 2 more small baskets which were sturdier than my makeshift barrel but my barrel was still usable. In the end, I decided to buy a big steel pot for cooking. But, I found out that the big one, which I wanted, was of 20,000 berries._

 _I didn't want to keep money with me as there was a chance of them getting stolen. But I had no other choice. Walking back to the orphanage, I got an idea. I asked around and in the end, got the correct address._

 _I reach there to find the man-in-charge working. I asked him about my query. Thankfully he understood me despite my less than acceptable language skill. He agreed to add 2 straps of leather on the upper sides of my barrel for 2500 berries. After which I started haggling. In the end, we agreed for 2300 berries. I paid the full amount upfront and left my barrel there. He would be done by tomorrow morning so I agreed to take it at noon when I would need it._

 _Once I was done, I took the fish and walked back to the orphanage. I gave them to Miss Mocha once dinner was complete. By this time I could communicate enough so she understood that I wanted to eat only 2 of them. She was obviously surprised by my diet as she thought an extra serving would be enough._

 _After eating, I slept with a smile on my face._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Luckily my muscles weren't sore even the next day. There was some stiffness but that's it. I just chalked it up due to my higher metabolism and recovery rate. Compared to Luffy's metabolism and skill to recover, it was nothing. Still, it was a good skill and I fully planned to use it.

And abuse it, I did. From then I didn't worry about my sore muscles and give myself fully in the training. Usually, a good night's rest with a full stomach was enough to help me recover fully. Only sometimes did I wake up sore. And even then it would fade after a few hours.

The next day, I did 10 sets and 2 exercises each of 11th set, by which my muscles were throbbing in pain. But there's a saying – "No Pain No Gain" right?

My schedule has been quite similar for the last week although I started to do more types of exercise, at least the ones which I remember to not cause any harm to a child's body. I also added 1 or 2 exercises every day.

This way in just a week I added one more set in my schedule. I am now doing 11 and a half sets of 10.

I also started running in the morning. I wake up before the sun so I had quite a bit of time. I usually helped Mocha but even then quite a bit of time get wasted. I do light jogging before sprinting in the clockwise direction. My limit is quarter round of the island for now as I stop at my spot to bathe and catch fish. I am hoping that with consistency, I could increase both, my speed and stamina. I am already seeing some progress.

The breakfast and study time after it gives quite an amount of rest as only my mind works for that time. By the time lunch comes around, I am as good as new. And lunch gives me enough energy to burn by doing my exercises.

After exercise, I use my relaxation time by fishing and filling my barrel full. This helped with my daily bathing and cleaning all the sweat and dirt I accumulate during the training.

This was followed by again eating to replenish the energy and then taking the extra fish back to the orphanage where it would be used for the next day breakfast. Sometimes I gave some extra fish to the orphanage when they were left and I was full. I also help Miss Mocha in making my food as I didn't want to burden her. This way with the help of her, I am starting to learn the different types of dishes.

I also practice controlling my nails and teeth while relaxing at my spot. I also do that when I am alone in my room and don't have anything to do.

My tail was still my greatest weakness, not that anybody knew. So I also started using my tail more while I was alone. I didn't know any training for it to get tough so, all I could do was using it as much as I could and invent my own training method.

I used my tail at my spot so that it does not become my weakness more than it already was. Thankfully, I didn't have the problem that the Saiyans have with their tails. I started training my tail by picking up a heavy object with it and doing a set just like the body-builders do with their hands. I also started hitting the tail on the trees or logs to increase its toughness and pain tolerance. I hated the last part but I did it anyway. It actually helped me in making firewood while side by side making my tail tough.

I also got a really good look at it. I realized it is very similar to a Tiger Tail. It has black stripes on it which is quite cool if you ask me.

I usually caught about 4 dozen fish a day. With the straps, it was a lot easier to carry them, even with the barrel filled to the brim. Most of the fish, I caught were sold while I always saved 3-4 fish for dinner. Obviously I couldn't eat more than 2 fish after the usual dinner. So it usually went to the orphanage. This was my way of thanking Mocha. I usually catch half a dozen fish after running in the morning. Of them, I only eat 4 or 5. Again, the rest goes to the orphanage. It may not seem much but it was enough to fill a belly of a child and that was enough.

This way I had also been earning 2800 berries daily as I always sold about 40 fish. Most of my needs were taken care of at the orphanage so I didn't have to spend money on anything. The only thing I spent my money on was vegetables. Adding them to the fish increase the nutrients and taste. Still, I was able to save 95% of it as I didn't have to make food that much. I only make my food after training to recover some energy.

With yesterday's earnings, I had enough to get me the big ass steel pot, I first saw in the shop. With a little haggling, I was able to procure that pot in 19,000 berries. So I was left with little more than 100 berries, which was okay. I could easily get money by selling fish.

Once I purchased the pot, I went back and buried it at my training ground. Taking it to the orphanage would have directed some questions to me which I didn't want to answer. Moreover, I didn't need to carry it from an orphanage to there every day. After all, I only needed it to make food while I was there. I also caught some more fish for dinner. But with the moon coming up, I was only able to hunt 4 fish in total which was good as I didn't have any fish for the dinner.

I have also filled out nicely in my time here. Now I don't look like a half-starved child. Obviously all the food and the exercise was the reason for it.

Miss Mocha tried to say something a few days ago, but, I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. I had a hunch that it was related to fish I give to the orphanage but I kept it to myself. She looked quite frustrated but in the end, we both couldn't do anything.

Still, all was well. I haven't encountered anything hazardous other than that giant fish in my time here. I just hope that it continues like that but I wasn't that naïve.

Like they say, "Hope for the best but prepare for the worst".

… **..**

 **I decided to edit the chapters as the chapter looked rushed. Also, I noticed while reading the manga that the incident with the Robin happened when she was 8 years old. So I had to edit it. Still, don't worry the material won't change much.**

 **So how did you like the new first chapter? I was even thinking of adding small wings too to him but I later scrapped the idea as I didn't want the MC to have such a big weakness. He would have overcome the weakness by training them and maybe unlocking a new form where his wings would grow and he would be able to fly with them. But it was too much hassle. The "One piece" story is already good and I didn't want to add something else to this masterpiece.**

 **Trust me it took quite some time to delete all those lines where the wings were mentioned and I had to double check-read all of them. I probably took hours to edit it while only losing a few hundred words from that alone.**

 **The next edited chapter would be probably done either by tomorrow or next weekend as I am really exhausted after a day of continuous work.**

 **Biography of MC:**

 **Age:** 4 Years and 3 weeks old

 **Height:** 3'10 Feet (115 cm)

 **Weight:** 22 Kg

 **Extra body parts:** Tiger Tail, 2 Claw marks shaped gills on both sides of the neck. Sharp and strong teeth and nails particularly canines.

 **Human features:** Black hair, Red eyes, White skin.


	3. Training

**Thank you, everyone, for liking and following this story.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

 **Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

 **Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

" **Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

" **Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

" **Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

" **Young Justice: Self Insert"**

 **"Dragon Ball: Self Insert"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

…

 **Chapter 3**

 **Training (Ohara Arc 2)**

 **3 and half months later:**

 **10** **th** **June 1497 SA (Sea Age)**

It's been 4 months since I got transported to this world. My life here has settled into a normal routine. Well as normal as it gets when one is in a fictional universe where a man can simply destroy a boulder with his fist, where people have supernatural abilities.

Till this date, I don't know how I ended up on Ohara. I suspected that it was due to the Bermuda Triangle but not how it transported me here. In the end, I shrugged it off as I couldn't exactly go back, and pondering on the subject only brought sad memories.

But still, I have started to leave my previous life behind. and it's not like there are no benefits of being in this world. I didn't realize it before but the environment here is very pure. The air is not contaminated with air pollution. The water is not bad from all the chemicals mixed in it. No wonder people here could perform so many crazy feats.

Despite my meditation, I have started to forget some things, from my past life. Nothing important but it was still a dangerous matter nonetheless. In fact, I would have forgotten (Not totally forgotten as I could have remembered later if I had concentrated) my own name if I haven't written it down. Those fan fiction I read where the protagonist forgot their parent's faces actually made me horrified. Fortunately, I still remembered them.

So I wrote everything about me in the notebook to remind me of my previous life. Truthfully, it was a security risk and I knew it but I couldn't just let myself forget my past.

In these last 3 and a half months, I have been quite successful in every endeavor, I set up for myself. It's really important in life to have some goals. You need to have them to progress. Not necessarily the huge ones that can span the length of decades, though if you are someone with the patience and will power for that sort of thing then more power to you.

No, I am talking about short-term achievements. Like 'by the next week I want to complete an extra set' or I want to finish this book by today'. That sort of thing. You could also gift yourself some gifts if you achieve the goal. Like I usually eat pizza if I complete the goal. Trust me this works.

With some effort, I have completed most of the little goals I set up.

My training has been going fantastic.

Now I don't need to focus to control either the nails or teeth. Or maybe I just don't notice it and do it unconsciously.

Only after a month of my arrival was I able to control the nails, though, I still cut them until I was sure to be able to control the size of my nails unconsciously. Still, my control was not full. I felt like they could grow if I am not focused enough.

Still, I kept trying. Little by little my control got better. Now after about 4 months of practicing, I don't need to do anything. Now they don't even grow after a night.

Naturally, the teeth were harder to control. Still, I preserved. Little by little I increased the time. Thankfully, after 2 months of arrival, I started to get real results. And after 3 months of hard work, I could fully control them. Now I don't need to do anything. Just a little bit of focus and I am good indefinitely.

Still, I wore the mask even after I gained control of my teeth just to act mysteriously like Kakashi. It was fun to mess with other children who wanted to see what my face looked like. Moreover, that mask grew on me. It even had some benefits. No one could exactly see my expressions and so they couldn't read me. It gave me a second identity. If for some reason I am a wanted person (which was a high possibility considering the world), I could just ditch my mask and voila, a new identity is there.

Only professor Clover and Doctor Hiro had seen my face till now. And I was sure that they don't remember it after 4 months. Even if they remember it, they would soon forget it. And that was my aim.

I also learned that my teeth sharpen automatically when I am in seawater. It happened just a month ago, the day after I learned to control the shape of my teeth fully. I freaked out when I realized this. I wasn't attached to my mask then so I was thinking along the lines that I will have to start wearing the cloth around my neck to hide my teeth like Katakuri or wear my current mask for my whole life. Thankfully they returned to normal when I exited the sea.

It is ironic that despite getting full control over them after all this time, I still decided to wear my mask. By now, I could unconsciously control them. My training in the physical aspect also proved to be more than satisfactory. It is true what they say. If one is consistent in his schedule, then one can really do anything.

I also made my tail stronger with all the training.

After 4 months of training, I could leave shallow marks on the trees with my tail if I hit the trees with full strength. Sure it pains me but I could really do some damage with my tail alone. With more training, I am sure, I could probably kill people with it. I desperately waited for the day where I could send a person flying with it just like Raditz did to Krillin at the start of Dragon Ball Z. That would be really cool.

But there was one problem. There was always an itch to let it flow freely. So sometimes I used my tail as a belt while always wearing an extra-large shirt. If the people even saw it, they didn't make a big deal out of it. I suspected that they thought my tail was a belt which I fashioned myself; and for that ignorance, I was thankful.

My schedule for the one and a half month was something like this.

Getting up with and running after doing morning rituals. Then stopping at my spot and catching half a dozen fish, which I would take back to the orphanage.

There was a break of half an hour between Breakfast and Study time and with some efficiency, I had extra 30 minutes which other children used in wasting time by, talking each other's ears off, or waking up late. All in all, with some efficiency, I manage to extract about 2 hours before I had to attend the class. These 120 minutes are just enough to do come back in time for breakfast and the classes.

After eating Lunch provided by the orphanage in which I would again get more servings, I would run again to my spot and complete my grueling exercise. I would try to complete as many sets as possible before spending some time hunting fish. After that, I would eat some fish to restore some energy. I used my own pot and seasoning, now that I had access to money so Miss Mocha never thought about it.

My training is already paying off. I made sure to increase the number of exercises by 1 or 2 every day. This way I could increase a set in a week. After more than 3 and a half months of regular exercises, I could now complete 10 sets of 27 exercises, each. I increased the number and decreased the sets as 27 sets of 10 take much more time. Moreover, it would take more effort in doing a set of 27 than it would take to do a set of 10.

I would also practice controlling my nails and teeth there or in my room whenever I was alone. After 2 months of my arrival, I had a breakthrough in controlling nails while I was close to a breakthrough in controlling my teeth.

Training my tail has also proved fruitful. After 4 months of training, I could lift about 2 kilos of stone with it. Its toughness and tolerance of pain have also increased. When I first started hitting the trees with my tail, it would take 4 or 5 tries in which the pain would become unbearable. Now it takes more than 2 dozen hits at full strength to make the pain unbearable. My end goal is to shatter a log in a single strike.

Still, that is a long way from now. I couldn't even leave a good mark on the log with my hit at the present. All it could leave are the shallow marks which are good enough for now.

I also tried to increase the running distance and I was successful. Now, after 4 months, I could run 1 round around the island while sprinting at full speed. I didn't try to see my limit in jogging but I am sure I could complete at least 2-3 rounds by jogging.

All in all! Not bad for just a 4-year-old brat in this world. In my previous world, I would have been lauded as some sort of superhuman.

After a month of my arrival in this world, I sold my basket barrel which I made and bought a properly made barrel. I only needed to spend 2,000 berries to seal the deal. I didn't want to give away the basket but truthfully, it was not practical for my uses. With the proper barrel, I could run while carrying it as the lid on the barrel keeps the fish from spilling out. The barrel was in cylindrical shape standing at 3 feet high and could carry 5 dozen small fish easily _–_ perfect for my need.

I also made the same modification in the barrel as I did in the basket. This time it took 3000 berries as I wanted it done properly. After all, I was an inch short of 4 feet. Sure I had gotten taller by an inch but even then, in no way, I could carry more than 3 feet high barrel otherwise.

After filling the barrel with the fish, I would come back to the village and sell my fish in the bazaar to the fish vendors. But I made sure to save some fish for dinner. I would also buy some veggies for extra taste and nourishment, some milk and eggs too. The orphanage provided those but it doesn't always satisfy me. This body was still growing after all and I needed all the nourishment, I could get. I would also save any lobster or any other rare food as eating those in the restaurant was quite expensive.

Then I would eat dinner provided by the orphanage before giving my fish and asking Miss Mocha to make more. By the end of the 3rd week of my arrival, she knew that it was inevitable no matter how much she served extra food to me.

By the time I would hit the bed, I was already asleep every damn time from fatigue. I also started sleeping early as I had to wake up early.

On days where there was no school, I usually went to my spot early after breakfast and spent my time training and sometimes just sleeping off in the shade.

This continued for 1 and a half months. After it, something happened which changed my schedule a little.

After 1 and a half months, I could speak in broken sentences. But nonetheless, they were understandable enough to get my meaning. When I was sure that my communication skills were okay and I could talk to Miss Mocha without getting misunderstood, I told her my story. Not of my previous life as that would have been a dumb thing to do. Instead, I told her about my metabolism and that I need a large amount of food. She first scolded me for not bringing this to her on the first day.

I pointed out that I couldn't communicate properly at that time and thus couldn't have told her. She blushed a little at her blunder but kept her stand stubbornly and said that I should have brought this matter at my earliest.

When I started to tear up she quickly changed the tone (Damn my child's body for crying like a bitch after a little scolding. But then again it is quite a good weapon to get out of tough situations where my fist won't work).

She explained gently to me that she feared something like this when she noticed my diet was high. She also said that something could be wrong with my body like stomach worm and I should get a checkup from the Doctor.

I knew I couldn't dissuade her so I kept my mouth shut and obediently went to Doctor Hiro with her. Now I know that my diet is because of my genes but she doesn't know. She was correct in her mind to fear. Still, I was touched that she cared. I was also a little afraid myself. I only saw Luffy eating this large amount of food in the story so I thought that maybe she was correct in thinking that something could be wrong with me.

It was my first time visiting him in my time here, the first 2 days excluding. I wanted to visit him but truthfully I forgot. Moreover, it would have felt awkward. Still, I hoped he doesn't be miffed with me for not seeing him.

It was morning time so he was at his house instead of his clinic. His house was like everybody's and was made of stone. We knocked and a few seconds later he was at the door. Seeing us at his door, he ushered us in. He recognized Mocha but took some time recognizing me as I had been wearing the mask. Once he recognized us, he asked about the problem. Miss Mocha naturally told him about my eating habits and that she feared me having some worm in my stomach which was making me eat more.

Thankfully, the doctor asked for the privacy which she provided before questioning me. Once she was out, he asked me some questions and did some checkups. He was quite frustrated that he couldn't find the problem. After that, I was sure that there was no problem with my stomach.

Seeing his frustration, I decided to take pity on him and give him some half-truth answers. I told him that I remember some things from my past and that I have always eaten that much. Obviously, I acted a little shy and distraught. Thankfully, he took a cue and didn't ask much about my past which was my intention. He obviously thought that I ate more because I was from different species. I told him this because I didn't want him to prescribe any medication when I didn't have any problem.

He told Miss Mocha that I didn't have any problems and that my body was a little weird and just needed more food. He also suggested that he would be okay to cover my extra expenses if the orphanage didn't have funds for it. I was really mortified that he would spend money on me. As an adult, I was perfectly fine to take care of myself. My parents always encouraged me to be independent which was quite weird in Indian society. Still, it was what I had grown up to.

On learning this, Mocha was visibly happy that there was nothing wrong with me. I was really touched that she was worried about me. She then told him not to worry and that orphanage would cover the expense from the next day as there was no shortage of budget. I was relieved that I wouldn't be a burden on the orphanage but my gut told me she was either lying or not telling the whole truth. So I told her not to worry and I will keep my fishing.

Apparently, there is still some naïve child instinct in my body.

Naturally, after it came to the fireworks. My ears still ring from all the scolding she gave me. The doctor wasn't of any help and his amused smiling face still pisses me off to this day whenever I think about it.

Apparently she thought some fish vendor was giving fish to me in exchange when I started helping him. She didn't know that I was fishing them myself. Apparently there is no such thing as child labor in this world. But Fishing is totally different matter. It was very risky for children as there are some fish which are bigger and stronger than me. I wholly agreed with her. If not for my strength and speed underwater, I would have been eaten by that large fish, which is four times my size or the bigger fish of my size who hunt in groups.

She was also confused about how I could hunt that many fish without any hunting gear. I didn't answer as I liked my privacy a little too much. Thankfully she didn't pressurize me to answer. Obviously she was curious but kept it to herself. I was thankful that the doctor also didn't say anything. I suspected he realized that I could breathe underwater. Or maybe he didn't. He only saw them while I was here and could have forgotten about it in the 2 months.

Mocha then tried to talk me out of it but I was stubborn. In the end, she reluctantly agreed but only after I promised to be careful. With that done, we exited his house though not before he extracted a promise from me to visit him again.

After coming back to the orphanage, I also asked her for a knife. She was alarmed when I asked her about that. Thankfully she agreed to lend me a knife when I explained my situation. The situation was, truthfully, not much complicated.

After a few days shy of a month of my arrival, I started to crush the bones of fish with the meat by the stone before cooking them. I also started adding veggies. I got this idea from Sanji as he used this concept in the arc after Skypeia during the competition with Vice Admiral Jonathan's wife Jessica. The result was spectacular. The taste of the food increased when I started using this method. This way I also stopped wasting food. I had similar thinking like Sanji in my previous life. I abhorred the wastage of food. My metabolism was also high so I was sure that the bones would not be a problem for me.

The problem is nobody would sell me a knife as I was a child. In the end, I had to use a rock instead of a knife. I had to use a new one every other day as it would break after a day of use.

After hearing my reason, she agreed to lend me a knife.

I used the knife in the starting but after thinking for a bit, I started to use my nails instead, once I was sure that my control over them was top notch. It was also a good training method. Initially, there was some pain in my nails as bones are quite tougher than stone but some weeks later, I couldn't feel a thing. I could now easily elongate each of my nails to a half foot. I admit I got the idea from the Kuro of 100 plans. He was one who used the gloves with swords attached to each finger though I knew using claws longer than fingers was not a great idea in the battle.

Moreover, I would always feel giddy when I would flex my palm, and 2 inches sharp claws would grow out in some moments before my eyes. It was always a treat to watch them grow. There were times when I mimicked Wolverine and his brother. These little things actually kept my morale up.

It was good that I talked to Mocha as it saved a lot of time that I wasted in cooking myself after the workout. She started packing me extra lunch to take with me. I would say she saved me at least an hour daily by cooking me food. With more of my time being free, I was able to train more. With my sets increasing continuously it would also be necessary for the future. Otherwise, I would get back to the orphanage late, which would not help me in the slightest.

To show my appreciation, I caught enough aquatic animals that she didn't have to buy them from the shops. Instead, she bought other things that ran low due to my high consumption.

After that incident, I also became her favorite. That didn't sit well with other children who tried to bully me a little. I didn't react to their mocking and totally ignored them and their pathetic attempts. Obviously this made them angrier. It was good that they didn't do anything stupid.

Well at first but when they saw me not reacting to their words, they started to gradually get physical. I didn't react to their pushing or bumping in me as it didn't bother me. In fact, the ones who bumped into me felt more pain than me.

It was the middle of the 2nd month since my arrival when our first fight occurred. That mask didn't help in any way. In fact, it did the opposite. The fact that nobody has ever seen my face circulated a rumor. I even eavesdropped on them suspecting the reasons that I wore a mask all the time. Some of them were 'I was hideous'; 'I had buck teeth'; 'anyone who sees my face will die' etc, etc.

The last speculation made me amused. Still, when the time came it was one of the reasons for the fight. I admit I didn't help by mocking him to try and take my mask off. What can I say? My child's mind sometimes gets the better of me. Another reason was obviously that Miss Mocha liked me more than them despite me being a newcomer. Not that she showed it but children have an innate sense in these types of situations to discern the truth.

When they tried to beat me, I also started fighting back. It was good that I had good control over my strength as I could have killed or crippled someone otherwise. I was very careful in not damaging any child's body when they tried to bully me. I easily beat them but not enough as they were still children in my eyes. They were all below 10 years in age so I was a little merciful.

Obviously them being children, they decided to take revenge. They brought a boy who was a teen of about 14 years, to beat me the next day. They thought I would cower and apologize but I showed them why it is bad to get in a fight with me. I thrashed him with little more difficulty, than I expected and then again beat them up for their foolishness. After that, they backed off entirely and left me alone which I wanted from the start.

It was only possible due to my genetics and training. Well more training but the genetics sure helped.

This body was quite stronger than the average teenagers. Moreover, I had some experience in fighting from my previous life so naturally, the winner was obvious from the start. I also got a reputation from that incident. Every child knew not to cross me. The adults-only thought that the children were just exaggerating so didn't see any harm in me.

The one thing I learned from this incident was that children disliked every different child and didn't hesitate in showing them.

I knew they wouldn't peep about the fighting to Miss Mocha. It was unwritten rule amongst us not to snitch anybody. Still, I got the feeling that she knew it anyway or at least had some suspicion. Thankfully she didn't act on it, probably thinking that it was a children fight. From then they didn't try anything else. They kept their distance from me, which suited me just fine.

The incident with the fish sure helped and cemented my reputation of not being trifled with, even in the adults.

Speaking of the fish incident, it was related to that largest fish which was my 4 times my size. In fact, it was more than that. In just a few months it has gotten bigger. I was 100% sure that it was the same fish that Saul caught when he got shipwrecked and got stuck on Ohara in the canon. From what I could gather, that fish had been seen only some months before I got here and it was not that long back then. If we calculate the speed it grows then I am sure it could have gotten that big by that time.

Just last month, I decided I had enough. That fish had been a pain in my ass for a long time.

I didn't catch any other fish that day as, if things go according to the plan, I wouldn't need them. I also didn't do my work out as I would need to be at my best. After coming to my spot, I quickly took off my clothes and started swimming aimlessly looking for it. After a few minutes of swimming, I found it.

I zeroed on it the second I saw it. It didn't expect me to come for it as for the first 3 months I have been running away from it. Its speed was fast but not that fast. I was clearly a faster one.

The fight between us was one of the best fights I ever had in both of my lives. Usually, you have to make do with other humans as there are not many chances to get in a fight with a fish 4 times your size with just your fists. But I am sure I would get many chances here.

In the end, it took me 10 minutes and a few dozen punches to kill it. I didn't use my claws in the fight as I didn't have any experience in using them and I wasn't going to test it when my life was on the line. Most of the time was spent dodging its attacks and only capitalizing on the openings given. I also used my tail whenever I could. The first time, I used my tail, it was surprised. I landed 2 more blows due to its lapse of concentration. Obviously my tail was not strong enough to leave lasting damage but it did make it angry.

Obviously, near the middle of the fight, it decided to run away, when it became clear that I was the hunter now and it, a prey. It obviously saw itself losing.

It was good that my speed was greater than it. I spent some minutes chasing the damn thing. When I felt this wasn't going anywhere, I decided to trap it. Instead of just following it, I lead it to the shore of my spot. Once, it was trapped with the shore at its back and me at its front, it knew that it had to fight me to get away from there, alive. The fight was brutal after that. That fish fought like a cornered and wounded animal. I had to use all my tricks to beat it and not get beaten. I got more injuries there than I got at the start of the fight.

I finished the fight with a well-placed punch to its face. In return, it left a deep gash across my chest. It only happened because I had to give it some opening for the finishing move. Still, I was bleeding in other places from all the bites that it took during the battle when I couldn't dodge. When it was done, I punched it 2-3 times more with my full strength to make it sure that it was dead.

After it, I hauled it to my spot. I was quite tired after the fight but not enough to drop dead.

Once there, I first measured its length.

The thing was 4 meters long (13.2 feet+). Yup, it was more than 4 times my size.

Its meat tasted all the more delicious after that battle. I knew I couldn't eat it full so I only took some meat from the middle where the meat was the best. Once I was full I took the fish to the market.

When I showed its carcass to the vendor, he shat his pants. His face was all white. The guy didn't even object when I asked for 30,000 berries for it.

Then a thought occurred to me. I decided to start the auction for it. Its bones alone would be of some money. I know some people like to display them on their walls of the office.

The vendors tried to make me sell them but I declined. One even gave the offer of 35,000 berries. I admit I was tempted but I decided to hold the auction. Even its bones could be used to make a showpiece in someone's study. A large study at that.

That day I made 40,000 berries in a single setting. I later learned that the vendor was able to sell it further for 45,000 berries to a merchant.

Thankfully I didn't encounter any Sea king till now. Even if I am quite a bit stronger, I don't think I could battle that size of the animal.

The rumors after that were something, I could have done without. Obviously there were rumors. More than a dozen people saw me carrying it in the market. Still, they weren't anything; I didn't listen from the 1st day of my arrival.

A new boy, washed up on the shore, always covered in clothes, and living in the town's orphanage. Yeah, like that wasn't something people wouldn't gossip about. People on this island rarely get any entertainment and I am sure, I was a wonderful one.

For 1st month it was very annoying but slowly I started to tune them out. Moreover, I was usually on my spot or inside the orphanage. Only in the evenings, I went out either to sell my hunt or to buy something. So they didn't get much chance to learn anything about me and I didn't have to listen to their whispers. Little by little they slowed down. I guess my apathy made them stop.

I only got some weeks of silence before the rumors were back again and with full force. There were quite a few so outlandish rumors that I wanted to meet the person who started them to see who was so stupid.

Still, some people were quite a bit happy with me, especially the local fishermen. They have been having quite a trouble from that fish from a year when it first showed up. Apparently it didn't just steal only my catches. It also affected the trade as once it got out that there is a large fish in the local waters of Ohara, merchants who came here dwindled. The fish was a menace and once even sunk a small boat. Thankfully, no one was hurt.

Still, I knew it would take some time to get the trade going in full. It would take some time to get the news out about the demise of the fish.

Still, I could also have done without the scolding that Mocha gave me. I felt a little bad about making her worry when I promised her to be careful just a month and a half before the incident. She tried to stop me from fishing again but I was stubborn. In the end, I even told her I would run away if she tried to stop me. With my savings and fishing, I could theoretically live by myself. Obviously she backed off but did it reluctantly. In return, I had to go to Doctor Hiro with her to check if there was an injury.

With my great metabolism, my healing rate was high. So when we reached Doctor Hiro's clinic-home, most of the small cuts have been almost healed up while some deep bite marks have been scabbed over. The only visible injury was a deep gash that the fish inflicted at last. I would give it a few days to heal all of the other injuries fully. I am sure by the next week, at the same time; I would be as good as new.

There won't even be a single scar left which was a bit of disappointment as scars are every man's romance. I am sure that chicks here dig at scars. The story would have been also amazing to tell other people and boast about my fighting prowess.

In the end, the Doctor proclaimed me in good health and even congratulated me on catching a fine specimen. Apparently news travel quite fast on the island. Mocha was obviously exasperated at his attitude. She obviously expected him to scold me a little and not motivate me. After that incident, she started mother me a bit but little by little things went back to normal.

Well, not exactly normal as people started advising their children to stay away from them which suited me more than just fine. They also started whispering which irritated me but I started tuning them out.

….

I needed at least 2 dozen small fish to satisfy my hunger daily (a dozen if I am not doing anything strenuous) and fishing them one by one took more time and energy than it was worth. I could only catch 1-2 fish at a time, 3 if I catch them by my tail which is quite difficult. If I throw them at the land from the water, birds eat them before I even get a chance.

So, I started hunting bigger fishes though they were all either smaller than me or of my size. I could usually eat 1-2 fish in a setting and half a dozen in a whole day. They put some fight but a punch was more than enough to kill it underwater. Slowly by slowly, their numbers decreased and one day I was unable to find any of them. I had to swim few dozen meters ahead to find them despite the threat of that large fish (at that time).

This had an added benefit of increasing the number of small fishes due to fewer predators hunting them. Around that time, I heard something from the guy to which I sold my stock. His name is Gull. He told me that the fisherman had been able to catch more fish and suspected that the price could go down. I realized that it was because of me. In the end, I decided to leave big fishes alone for some time and also got an idea.

I learned how to fish from observing the fishermen. I watched the techniques. It was quite medieval techniques. They used net in the areas where the fish were in abundance. In fact, I kicked myself for not thinking about it in the first place. It also helped me to avoid the areas where they hunt fish. I had no intention to get careless and get caught in their net so I stayed away from their fishing areas.

I also realized why I was making more money than them. They used fishing nets, boats and other tools to hunt while I hunt with my speed and strength. They don't know if they will get fish, it all depends on luck whereas I can find the fish by seeing and locating them. Moreover, they hunt in groups so their earning is also diminished as they have to distribute the profit among themselves.

Once I was done and had nothing to learn from them, I bought a fishing net and took it underwater with me while fishing. With it, I started hunting small fish that were always in groups.

I could catch dozens of fish with that in one go with the help of that fishing net. Due to my strength, I was easily able to lift them in and out of the water. In fact, my strength and speed increased a little in water so they weren't any problem at all. This really helped in cutting back the time that it would take me to hunt the fish.

I ate to satisfy my hunger and took the rest of the barrel filled with small fishes in the village and sell it to Gull or other fish vendors for a price. Sometimes I would catch a big fish to maintain the eco-balance. Some merchants who come to the island for trading tried to cheat me out of it but I was not some naive child. They soon learned that I am not someone they can make a fool of. Village fish vendors already learned their lessons.

Due to the sudden death of the greatest predator, the aquatic life boomed a little in the surrounding waters. In the last month, I saw more fish in the sea than I saw in the first 2 months. It was not sudden but gradual. Others may not see it but I could see underwater so l knew. I also knew that in time, their prices would go down due to large abundance. That's why I started catching more fish.

Instead of one barrel, I started selling 2 barrels of fish. That way I made double the amount I usually make in a month.

I recently heard from a few fishermen of the island how their income is increasing due to getting more fish. On one hand, I was happy for them but on the other hand, they were profiting due to my actions. In the end, I couldn't do anything so I let it be. Unfortunately what I suspected came true. The prices of fish fell by 20% yesterday. It was gradual as it fell by 10% just last week.

Thankfully, the vendor to which I sell my fish, Gull, told me that the price won't go down after that. I was thankful that it wouldn't go down further. After all, it was my only source of income.

I hid the berries that I earn in my box of treasure. It was in a chest I bought. I hid it near a boulder above my spot on the cliff. Lately, I have been thinking of using some other secret spot. Anybody could come here by accident and discover my stash.

Initially, I was thinking of hiding my money in a branch of the Tree of knowledge just like Sabo and Ace but the problem was the lack of privacy. Anybody could see me and take my money from there and that would be counter-productive. Moreover, the tree was damn huge. If I somehow slipped, I didn't think I would be alive after splattering on the ground, no matter my genes and how powerful, I was.

In the end, I decided to keep it there until I think of something good.

Speaking of savings, I bought all the necessary pieces of equipment in the first month like a big ass steel pot for cooking, a big barrel for transporting fish, a net for fishing, etc. I only started saving my money after the 1st month.

I only spent my money on spices and vegetables for cooking fish as they added some taste and nutrition to food otherwise all of the money usually went to my secret stash. And the salt was dirt cheap due to its abundance from the sea. In fact, it was common knowledge to get salt from seawater.

After my talk with Mocha, I didn't even need to spend my money so most of the money was saved. My only big purchase was the net and the chest.

So in just 4 months, I had 300,000 Berries stored in my secret place. Yeah, you heard it right. It was due to my overfishing a little. I usually caught 5 to 6 dozen fish daily. Even if I eat some, they are more than enough. I sold each of them at 70 berries on average. I usually made 3500 berries a day for the 2nd and 3rd months. Multiply it by 60 for the 4th month as I mostly spent all of my money in the 1st month and it will come to be 420,000 berries in total.

After 2 months fish vendors have come to know that I could bring fish consistently and thus I didn't have to sell my fish at a low price. I was also surprised that the average price those vendors bought from the local fishermen was 5% more than they gave me. But from then, I also get the same amount.

In the last month, I increased the amount of fish by double so I got 200,000 berries in my last month alone.

Truthfully the savings were more like 3000 dollars. Not much for a common man but for a 4-year-old, it was more than enough.

Speaking of money – The economy of this world was very weird. There was no type of system. The world Nobles were insanely rich while some people were unable to even afford food. For the nobles, 5 million berries were pocket money while for poor man 50,000 berries was a fortune. I don't know about World Nobles but I would say that 500 million berries would be pocket money for them judging by the money they spent on buying 'Camie' in the auction.

Some things were very expensive while some very cheap. For example, a normal shirt is quite expensive usually from 3,000 to 20,000 berries depending on the brand. The clothes which are branded are more durable. While some smaller houses cost only 1,000,000 bellies on Ohara as they are made of stone. The houses were quite similar to the houses shown in anime and manga.

And these things differed from one place to another. Err… after thinking for a bit, I realized that this is just like my previous world.

Anyways I thought of giving some money to the orphanage as a donation but I got to know that the orphanage was funded by scholars of Ohara so I didn't give them anything (I was a little bit greedy like that). Moreover, the amount I would have given to the orphanage would have lasted a month at most whereas for me it would last quite a few months.

I also discovered recently that the scholars even sent 1 of their own scholars to provide basic education for everyone. Gram was actually a scholar. Sometimes he was accompanied or replaced by a teenage girl named Hocha if he was busy.

Our caretaker Mocha was actually the aunt of Hocha. In the hindsight it was obvious. They even looked somewhat identical if you ignore the age gap and some dissimilarity.

Hocha was a young average sized girl, with short blond hair under a purple cap. She wore a coat that matched her hat, with a light blue shirt underneath that was darker blue at the collar, and had four white buttons. I also learned that she became a scholar just a year ago. She now lives in the Tree of knowledge. I learned from other children that she used to live in the orphanage but once she became a scholar, she moved to the Tree of knowledge. Apparently if one could become a scholar, they could live there free of charge.

And she was just 15 years old which makes her the youngest Archeologist in history. I knew that in the future, Robin will beat her by 6 years (as she became the scholar at 14 years of age).

On the other hand, Miss Mocha was a woman who was in her late 30's. She, unlike her niece, had black hair, though her hair was quite longer than Hocha, reaching her waist. She wore a blue dress with a red coat over it covering her rather curvy assets. All in all, she was quite hot. In fact, I later learned that Hocha got the idea to wear the coat from her aunt.

While Hocha was cheerful, her aunt was calm. I later realized that Miss Mocha had to be calm otherwise the devils whom she takes care of will eat her alive. Still, she showered children with smiles from time to time when they did something good though she was very quick to be angry. Her smile and hug were quite warm as expected of a caretaker of an orphanage.

Still, Hocha was not bad at all. She is a good teacher. In fact, she was on quite good terms with me.

Unfortunately, other children were not keen on their education, except me.

They spent much of the time playing and getting in trouble. I guess I can't fault them for that, they were children. The children from the whole island came there to study. So you could say that my orphanage was also kind of a school too. There was no particular name of the orphanage or the school as it was also the home of Miss Mocha.

While I was not your so-called genius in last life, I was also not stupid either. I was intelligent and had a good head on my shoulder. I discovered after some time of my arrival that, I had an amazing potential of cramming knowledge. Whether it was due to a new body, new mind, or something else, I don't know but I didn't think of it much and just continued to study. I threw myself at studies with ferocity, I didn't know I had. I could cram quite a bit by reading it only a few times. I fully utilized this skill in learning the language.

I could understand the language partially and fully by the end of the 2nd and 3rd months, respectively. I could read in their language flawlessly now. I don't know whether it was Japanese or Chinese or any other different language as I didn't know them in my last life but I learned the language nonetheless. I remember from my previous life that it takes at least 6 to 8 months to learn a new language. Here I did it in half of that time. Then again this is a fictional world. Quite a few things can be possible here.

I just had to learn to write too and my education would be over. I could write in readable grammar enough to get my point across but not fully correct. I suspect I would be able to do it in the next few months.

The first thing while learning their language, I did was to find the year. I wanted to know how much time I had before I had to leave this godforsaken island. I knew that I couldn't remain here or tell anyone the truth. It would only drop me in a mental asylum if they have one.

I learned the year was 775 years after Void century – written as 774 VD. It was also written as 1497 SA – the year 1497 after Sea Age. It was mostly written in Sea Age as the government wanted to forget that the Void century even existed. I also found out that I was found on 9th February 1497 SA.

It was all very confusing as according to my memory, both Robin and Clover told 800 years were over since void century in anime and manga. So I could not calculate how many years I had, to work everything out before I had to leave this godforsaken island. The anime never mentioned any particular date or year. And even if it mentioned, I didn't remember it.

I then saw Nico Robin one day, purchasing some fish that I just sold to a fish seller. I didn't just recognize her out of nowhere. She was with her cousin, aunt, and uncle who called her with her name and so I got to know that she was Robin.

She was quite small, maybe a year or 2 younger than me, making her 2 to 3 years old. I couldn't just go to her and ask her age so I could only assume. I could not believe that this adorable little girl would become that hot assassin-archeologist. Then again with all the things she endured in the canon, it was not unexpected.

His uncle was quite plain. Her aunt, on the other hand, looked quite ugly. For a second, I even mistook her for a fat man with man boobs. I don't know how her uncle married that ugly hag. Clearly Robin and her cousin got her looks from her uncle's side of the family. After thinking for some time I let it go. Maybe her uncle had a weird fetish. I was also surprised that her mother left her at this young age.

Still, I understood I had at least 5 to 6 years before things go pear-shaped as she was 8 years old when Ohara was destroyed. Still, I wasn't fully sure about the time. Moreover, my presence could have created a butterfly effect which could have changed the timeline. Although it could not have changed that much after all I was just a teeny-tiny speck in the whole world and not so influential to change a big chapter of the canon.

I decided to just wing it. I couldn't fully predict the future after all. Still, I had enough time to use every resource that this island could provide and get powerful. In the end, it didn't change my plans one bit. I was gonna leave this island at the first chance I get.

After that, I even saw Robin during my language classes. As I was new to the whole language, I was seated with beginner's class.

Actually she was there from the start. I was the one who didn't recognize her. It was all due to my social interaction with other children which was zero. The most I talked to were my teachers – Gram and Hocha. In the hindsight it really helped me as most of the time I was with adults so the adults started treating me a little better than children.

Still, even at the age of 2-3, she was quite intelligent. She was at the top of the class.

I also wrote everything I knew about the 'One Piece' in a notebook – The timeline, Rokushiki, Fishman Karate, and Haki – All of it. It took some time but I was only able to complete it to the best of my knowledge in a week of my arrival. I got the notebook from Gram on my first day at the orphanage but it was small so I knew it couldn't have been enough. Still, I wrote in it as I was worried that I could start forgetting the plot and other things.

It took me 3 days to finish it. I wrote it in small letters by mixing English and Hindi so that no one could decode it. Ohara scholars could crack Poneglyphs so I didn't want to take any chances.

Once, I had enough money I bought a new notebook which was quite thick. I was a little worried that the cost of a notebook would be high. I shouldn't have. I later learned that the notebooks are quite cheap. As this island was mainly known for its library so buying a single notebook was quite a bit cheaper and nothing I had to be worried about.

I copied the material to my new notebook and burned the old one. After all, I didn't want anyone to get their hands on it. I also started reading it every 2 or 3 days before sleeping so that I don't forget the story. It had the added benefit as I remembered some things which I forgot. I also kept it updating until I was sure that I wrote every main point. I haven't been able to update a single thing in the last month so I think I had updated it as best as I could.

There were quite a few ideas like this that came to me while I was writing everything in my copy. I also memorized the damn thing in 3 months. Still, I kept it just in case I forget something in the future.

Knowing I had some Mink ancestry, I got the idea to start training in Electro after a month of my arrival when I thought that my situation was stable. I didn't know exactly how to do it so I just tried producing some 'Electro' by willing it. But I was unable to do it. I still continued and after some time I was still unsuccessful other than producing a few sparks. Still, it was enough confirmation of my mink ancestry and that I could use Electro.

One thing I realized was that I was able to generate more sparks during the evening. I suspected that it was due to the moon's beams. I made sure to practice Electro at least once a day usually during evening, as initially, I needed some moon's powers to discharge electro but as the time passed, I could do without it.

I kept trying knowing I had the potential and I was right. Now, after 3 months of practice, I am able to generate a small attack. I could discharge a small attack at once. But I know it would not be enough to even call an attack if used against an opponent though I could probably stun someone weak with it.

All the training increased my diet even more so I had to increase the number of turns for fishing. Why do you think I have only 300,000 berries when I usually caught so many fish? It was because half of my fish went in my stomach instead of the market. If I didn't have to eat so much, I would have saved more than 400,000 berries instead of just 300,000 berries.

The only other thing I could train was in Rokushiki. I didn't want to touch Haki for now. Moreover, I only suspected the way of unlocking Observation Haki and I don't think I would need it in this part of the sea. And even if I wanted to unlock it, I would need an extra person to help me which would mean I would have to show my training or at least tell them something. I didn't want to do any of it.

I was already running so I could do nothing else for Soru and Geppo. I didn't want to break my fingers for Shigan so I only trained them normally like doing a push up by fingers etc. I had a suspicion of how to unlock and train for Tekkai but again I would need an extra person for it which goes back to my previous problem. I didn't have an inkling on how to even unlock Rankyuu and Kami-e.

But I did get another idea.

I got the idea of training Seimei Kikan (Life Return/ Biofeedback) when I was writing all of the one-piece knowledge in my copy.

I didn't know about its training but most of the stuff could be done by meditation or that what's all the anime and fan fiction told me in my previous life. So I started meditating for 15 minutes every time after eating food and try controlling my time of digestion and absorption. I also started to meditate after the diner in my room by trying to control my hair etc to save time.

During the training, I realized that I was already doing some Life return technique. All the training I did for the more than a month (at that time) in controlling my teeth and nails were part of Life return training. After all, I was trying to control my body. But at that time, I didn't think of it as much as I just wanted to control only them.

I also theorized that all the people have some skill of Life return. How do you think those teeth become sharp when they are angry or their eyeballs popping out when they are surprised? It is all because they unconsciously use Life Return. I think people even use Haki unconsciously. How do you think Nami is able to beat Luffy half the time whenever she is angry? Then again it is only shown in anime.

Still, in the last 2 months, I had no result in that other than getting control over my nails and teeth. I have hope that I would be able to do it in the future though, that's why I was going to the Library now instead of training my ass off.

After 3 months, there was nothing left for the scholars to teach me other than writing so I had more time to train. Scholars only taught reading and writing for 2 years usually but I completed that most of the education in 3 months.

The time between the class and lunch was only some 4-5 hours. And half of it went waste after the 1 and half months when my extra classes were over and when I surpassed the current class. I couldn't do my training and come back in that much time so I started skipping Lunch after wasting a week. It wasn't like it was much of a loss.

Miss Mocha enquired and understood me when I told her of my reasoning. She started packing Lunch for me after that. I didn't have it in me to mention that it was just a little more than a snack for me due to my training. But it is the thought that counts. It was why I decided to speak to Miss Mocha and it was the reason why I was happy after that incident as it saved a lot of my time.

My skin has started to get tan from all the time I spend in the sun while training so I couldn't entertain myself as acting like a vampire. Still, I theorized that once I was good enough in the skill of Life Return, I would be able to change my skin tone.

It was evening now and I was going to the library. I already completed my daily routine and even sold the fish in the market. Thankfully Miss Mocha let me go to the library even if the sun had started to set down. I think she has started to realize that I am quite powerful and most would not be able to overpower me in a fight. The fish incident surely helped me in that regard.

It was getting dark but the street lights helped me to navigate the path. In the hindsight, I could have asked Gram to give me a Library card but in my haste, I forgot to think. I was also getting irritated from not getting any results. It was why I was going to the library to check the books. I seriously don't get free until the evening so I couldn't even come at another time.

I was just outside the library when I saw a small figure going inside. I increased my pace and got surprised to see a chibi Nico Robin walking aimlessly around the library. The library was quite deserted at this time.

On one hand, I knew nothing bad happened to Robin but still I didn't want to leave a small girl alone so I just followed her. I was quite surprised and angry that her aunt and uncle would be so irresponsible to leave her alone. Then again from what I remember her aunt also abused her so it shouldn't come as a surprise. I also saw Professor Clover sitting on the other side at a table and reading a book with the help of a lamp.

While Robin was taking a look at the books. I heard some shuffling. I turned to see Clover looking up from his book and asking "who is it?"

Before he even completed the sentence, Robin said "I am sorry"

'Wow the girl is really scared' I thought and it painted a grim picture. I seriously wanted to help her but I didn't want to touch the canon with a 100 feet pole even if it was made of sea-stone.

"Ooh! You are Olivia's daughter huh?" He asked while settling his specs.

"Y-Yes" She replied with a stutter.

"No need to apologize. You can read all the books here for free" He said walking to her and sitting down to be at her eye level while patting her head.

"Free?" She half asked and half said.

"Yes, free," he said and ruffled her hair. Her smile after that was radiant.

I didn't want to ruin the moment but it was getting late and I wanted to get back to the orphanage. I fake cough to get his attention. They both looked at me in surprise when I did it.

"And who might you be, young man?" Professor Clover asked standing up but not before asking Robin to read whatever she wishes. It was not surprising that he couldn't remember me, after all, it has been 4 months since he last saw me. My mask probably didn't help either.

"My name is Alex. You probably don't remember me but I was shipwrecked about 4 months ago. You and Dr. Hiro were the ones who rescued me and settled me at the orphanage" I explained politely.

"Yes. Yes. I remember you now. How have you been my boy?" He asked jovially.

"I am good. I recently learned to read so I was thinking of reading the books in the library. I wanted to complete the procedure if there was any for that" I elaborated.

"Well there is no procedure other than to get you a Library card" He explained.

"I see. So can I issue the books now?" I asked.

"I am sorry my boy. But the books can't be taken out of the library until you are some years older. You can read the books here for any period of time though" He said starting with a somber tone and ending with a hopeful tone.

I wasn't surprised. He would be a fool if he would just agree to let me take the books without confirming first if I could take care of them.

"I see. In that case, I will come back tomorrow. I didn't ask Miss Mocha and she will be worried if I come late" I said

"Yes, you should hurry. Sun has already set down" He said before turning back to Robin.

With that, I turned and exited the library. I don't know how Robin would reach home or how would she escape her aunt's punishment. I suspected Professor Clover will probably help her.

I quickly reached the orphanage. The dinner was just started when I reached there. I quickly washed my hands and started digging into my food. After eating my large share, I went back to my room. I was asleep before I even hit the bed.

…

 **Damn! It reached 36k+ words when I edited all the chapters again. I didn't notice it at all until I finished it so I had to make it in 3 chapters. They came out as of 11k+ words, each. But don't get your hopes up. Other chapters may not be this long. Still, I feel as if now the chapter is much better than before.**

 **The last chapter still needs some editing before it is ready for the update. So it would take at least one more day to update it. Let's see if I get that time next week or next month.**

 **This story's update will be sporadic at best after it. As I said I want to concentrate on my other stories. I would concentrate more on it when one piece would get over.**

 **The pairing is with Nico Robin and Boa Hancock. Maybe more but I have not decided to add harem yet.**

 **If you have any suggestion please leave in the comment box.**

 **Biography of MC:**

 **Age:** 4 Years and 4 months old

 **Height:** 3'11 Feet (117.5 cm)

 **Weight:** 26 Kg

 **Extra body parts:** Tiger tail, 2 Claw marks shaped gills on both sides of the neck. Sharp and strong teeth (particularly canines) and nails.

 **Human features:** Black hair, Red eyes, White tanned skin.

 **Money:** 300,000 berries


	4. Living

**Thank you, everyone, for liking and following this story.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

 **I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

 **Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

" **Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

" **Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

" **Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

" **Young Justice: Self Insert"**

 **"Dragon Ball: Self Insert"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

… **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ohara Arc Part 3**

 **8 months later**

 **12** **th** **February 1498 SA.**

It has been a little more than a year since I got here.

I just celebrated my first birthday party here yesterday. I didn't want to celebrate and so I didn't tell Miss Mocha. She was very angry at me for not telling her. Unfortunately, Dr. Hiro told her and so she arranged a late party. The celebration was a small affair in the orphanage with Professor Clover and Dr. Hiro attending late to give me gifts. The gifts were not that great. Miss Mocha gifted me a set of clothes. Professor Clover predictably gifted me a book and Dr. Hiro gifted me a stethoscope.

At the reminder of my anniversary in this world, I begin to reflect on my time here as I descend down the cliff and start my daily routine. It really helps to pass the time.

In this last year, I have started to settle in my new life.

I officially graduated from schooling after 5 months of classes. I already learned everything by 4th month but kept going. After that, it was just a formality where I even skipped some classes.

Robin also completed her education in a few weeks after me, which took other children at least 2 years to complete. As I said, she was really a genius. I was only able to learn it as the schooling was done in the Orphanage where I also lived. Apparently gossip is still a favorite pastime for children in every world.

Truthfully I didn't have any intention of studying extra but when can we control our fate?

I went to the Library for a few days to study some biology, when I realized that I was not making much progress in controlling my body during my training of Life Return.

Frankly, I was getting less time to train due to the time spent (read: wasted) in the school, so, I was gonna drop it anyway. But this way was the best. I could train and study whenever I wanted to do it.

There, I also realized one other thing which I should have realized much sooner. The people of this world were quite a bit tougher than compared to my previous world.

Here, even normal people could heal a damn faster compared to my previous world. Cuts and bruising would heal in hours instead of days, broken bones would require weeks of rest instead of months. This was just for the typical average human. I theorized that people like me, who are more powerful, heal at a faster rate. I also knew that with the Life return techniques, I would be able to easily heal everything in minutes or even seconds, once I am proficient in it. It makes me giddy every time I think about it.

I got the Library card by the end of the 4th month after my talk with Professor Clover although he took a little test to see if I was able to read efficiently or not. But I only started going to the library regularly after the 5th month, when I realized I could get some information from it which may be useful for my survival.

And with my cramming speed, I was completing books by hours.

In one month, I read everything there was to read on the biology of humans. From them, I got to learn about targeting special parts of the human body for different purposes like which can make the person feel tremendous pain, which part to kill cleanly, etc. If Professor Clover knew his books were used to learn that instead of healing, I am sure he would have gotten an aneurysm.

Still, the books really helped me. With them, I was able to progress in my training of Life Return further.

I started with my hairs as I really liked the technique of Jiraya where he could use them for both, offense and defense. Moreover, the idea to harden my hair as tough as iron and surprising my enemy is very good. It was too good to pass up.

I first trained them by controlling them to do simple stuff like growing, not growing, etc. It took some time but I was able to do it. Once I was sure that I was able to control the hair growth, I started on the next step. After that, I started to use my hair as a tool to do some work. I would use them to lift combs, throw rocks, etc. I had to lengthen my hair a little bit for this. The previous step was thus very important to this.

This helped me control the hairs like my limbs. This was very hard and also took quite a bit of my time. Only a few months back I was able to control them fully.

Once, I had proper control over them, I started my main training.

I trained them by pitting them against the wood. I would harden my hair and formed it in the shape of a spike. I would then head-butt the log. Initially, the spike would have no effect as it would come undone after striking the wood. It was good that my head was made of sterner stuff otherwise I could have given myself a concussion. I nearly gave myself one.

But, little by little it started to increase its hardness. Recently the spike went through the wood but in a lot of tries. In a single try, it only chips the wood. The next thing on my list was to pierce a boulder. But I won't start it until it goes through the wood like butter. Still, I was quite happy with the progress. I even named this technique as **Head Spike.**

Side by side, I also started training my Claws too as I had already gotten control over them. I didn't know any training so I used them as often as I could. The most training I did with them was to break the logs with them. I was already training them a little by using them to cut fish to the bone. The bones were usually very thin so it wasn't that difficult even if the bones are harder than the wood.

Initially, I could just scratch the surface of the wood with them but after so many months of practice, I could pretty much cut through it but with some great difficulty. It looks easy but it wasn't easy at all. Every time, I train them, the pain was similar to when we would sometimes scratch the walls or tables with the nails by mistake and dial it up to eleven.

The next step on my training is to pit them against the stones just like the hair. But again, I would only move to the next step once my claws go through the wood like butter.

I tried to name the attack but couldn't find anything suitable.

Even my fists can go through the wood easily. When I first started it took more than a dozen punches to fell a tree. Now, it takes barely 2 punches. You could never know the giddiness you feel when that happens. I could easily understand how getting that type of power can make a person feel invincible.

Anyway, once I got control over the hairs, I started on the digestion and absorption of food. This technique was my main target. I was gonna start with that but I settled on gaining control over the hairs first.

Now I have to tell you, that technique was really tough to crack. It isn't like you would think and it will happen. Well, it is a bit like that but there are other factors too. You must know the whole process. Like how the food is digested, where it goes through, and how the body absorbs the food. And then you have to imagine them doing it faster and **Will** it.

I was only able to crack it after 2 months of failure. More than a few times, I thought that I was doing something wrong and only wasting my time. But, I kept going and viola, I succeeded. This didn't mean I was proficient in it from the start. Initially, it took me more than a few minutes to properly digest and absorb. I would slowly become skinny and back to normal. Let me tell you, that process was freaky as hell and more than a little uncomfortable.

It took me 2 months to reduce the time.

Now, at the end of a year of my arrival, I was easily able to control my speed of digestion and absorption in just a minute. Getting skinny one second, and normal other was a little uncomfortable but it gave spectacular results. Thankfully nobody saw me doing it otherwise there would be one more rumor surrounding me though in this case, it would be true.

The best benefit was my control of the speed of my digestion. By eating more food, I was able to get some strength back. It even healed some of the soreness. With it, I was able to increase my training exponentially.

By my calculation I would be able to control my whole body in the next few years at the very least if I continued at the same rate, though, I wasn't taking any bets on it. You never know what the future might bring.

The next thing on my list was to control my body temperature. It would help me in different environments like deserts or Cold lands. With it, I would be able to keep my body cool in a hot climate and hot in a cold climate. That would be so cool.

Even after all of this, I have continued my meditation since last year.

Meditating after eating every time did not waste my time but it got boring quickly; not that it hadn't helped in any way. At first, I was forgetting things of my past life but meditating has stopped that or at least decreased that.

Just in 8 months, my ability to cramming and remembering has increased to the point where I can easily remember what I did a month ago, what I ate a month ago. It isn't like the knowledge is sitting in the front of my mind. I would go crazy that way. But to remember I have to just think about it and I would remember it. Like, say I think about what I ate 3 months ago in breakfast: 'Fried Fish, Eggs and Milk' immediately comes to my mind.

But that is gradual. No matter how much I try, I can't remember what I did months ago. I think little by little my memory and my skill to retain it, is getting better.

Anyway, once I completed reading about the human body, I started on other subjects.

The first thing I started was reading on 'Geography'. I wanted to read some fiction and novels but I controlled myself with an inhumane effort. In my last life, I was a sucker for Novels. In my previous life, if someone has told me I would read a book on Geography willingly instead of some novel, I would have laughed at him and called a mental hospital. But here it was somewhat a necessity.

I even found some maps of islands and countries in West Blue. I made sure to copy them. I don't know when I will need these types of things but I was damn sure that I would need them. Still, the maps were not much efficient compared to the efficiency of maps of my previous world. They looked hand-made. Then again, they could have been more efficient than my previous world' maps as this was a Sea-faring world, and having correct maps is pretty much a necessity.

There were some mentions of recognizable countries and Islands too.

First being the Ohara, where I lived.

Ohara only has 1 season throughout the year and that is summer. Thankfully it is always mild summer and not scorching hot summer. So the temperature is always warm. It also meant that only a few crops are grown here. It wasn't like India where people get to experience a different variety of seasons. It was also one of the reasons why most people here have tanned skin. Initially, my skin was white but after spending so much time in the sun, I have beautiful brown tanned skin which I love.

The island is actually in the shape of a mountain so the tree is situated at the top of the island. The circumference of the island is about 10 kilometers.

Ohara was notable for the Tree of Knowledge or Tree of Omniscience, a 5000-year-old gigantic library tree, in the middle of the island. It was surrounded by the houses on the western side while the north side was covered by the forest. There are dirt roads all over the island but stone roads connect the houses and the Tree of Omniscience or knowledge if you will.

The tree is actually hollowed out from inside and outside. Sometimes, I feel like it would be crushed as the base is not that strong. You can't actually compare the tree or maybe don't realize it from the anime or the manga, but the tree is actually very, very big.

The tree is gigantic. From the books in the library, I got to know that the height of the tree was about 2 kilometers if we measure it to the top. It has a circumference of 600 and 800 meters in its thinnest and thickest parts respectively. Its leaves are the size of the children and adults. The damn thing covered an area of about 4 sq Kilometer with its shade when the sun is at its peak. The middle part of the island is in perpetual shade irrespective of any time of the day.

There was also a pond just below the tree. I recognized it as the place where the scholars threw the books during the buster call and where the soldiers found them.

Ohara was not a that big island. In fact, it was quite small. Well, that's what the book said but truthfully it was quite big. It was about 7 sq KM in the area and its perimeter was about 10 Kilometers. There were less than 500 people inhabiting the island.

There were 3 ports on the island. They were not actual ports, just the places where the ships usually docked. The nearest was on the west-south side. I also realized that the port on the east side was where Saul was probably found by Robin in the canon. There were also other ports from where the island could be accessed. My training spot was one of them.

For centuries, scholars and archaeologists thrived here, learning about history, a course of action that World Government Permitted. I suspected that only the knowledge that scholars of Ohara were studying about 'void century', extracted from Nico Olivia forced them to annihilate the Ohara.

The library of Ohara was gigantic.

The library is made in the hollowed part of the tree. There is a wooden door about 4 meters high which is the entrance of the library. Just beside the gate, there are tables to read and keep books. Bookshelves are all around and cover about 70% of the inner circumference. There is also a laboratory in a corner that has some chemical solutions, test tubes, and various other chemistry-related things. There is a skeleton of a dinosaur which is about 15 meters high. There is also a big model of planets about 6 meters high just beside it.

In theory, the Library should have books older than millennia but in reality, there were no books or scrolls older than 300 years which can be read... Sure there were a few scrolls older than that but half of the material was invisible, a gift from time.

I asked about this from Professor Clover as it greatly confused me. He then explained to me.

Apparently each and every book and scroll was rewritten in 20 years to save it from the 'time'. The head Librarian around 1200 SA was quite incompetent. It was his favor by which most of the books of their era and era before that were lost. Also, the great tree was 5000 years old but the library was just 700 years old. At least that's what he told me.

In the hindsight, it was obvious otherwise the archeologists and scholars of Ohara would have had witnessed Void Century. They wouldn't have needed to study Poneglyphs to know it. I suspected the library was older than that as the librarians of that time could have hidden the knowledge from the Government to avoid destruction. Still, I got to know from Professor Clover that quite a few of the scholars were killed from the void century. I suspected that the Library was actually more than millennia old but still less than 1200 years.

I also got to know that the Library had the last 20 years of Newspapers, maybe more in one of the unused rooms. This tradition was started by Professor Clover. I read quite a few of the newspapers to see if there was any change in the timeline.

I could find jack shit. Most of the things covered in the newspaper are trivial and only from West Blue. Only some sensational news from the Grand line and other Blues was published. I even saw the newspapers describing the terror of the Rocks Pirates. Unfortunately, I did not saw the picture of Xebec. D. Rock or even his other crewmates.

I also read about a 'samurai' getting added to Whitebeard pirates.

I could even discern quite a few incidents where the Government tried to cover up but the hints were still there in the newspapers. A part of my mind told me that I was being paranoid but then again with Cipher Pol and newspaper in their pocket, World Government could do anything.

Pirates also didn't come to this island as often as they came in some other islands surrounding Ohara. In fact, I haven't seen them in the last year. There were no riches here that they could loot except the Riches of knowledge. And you know no pirate worth its salt likes to read. Moreover becoming Pirate was not a craze as much as it was in anime. I suspected Roger's Death will do that. Maybe that's why it was called the starting point of the Golden pirate era.

The Second is this place called Kano country. It was the strongest country in the whole West Blue. It boasted an army of 900 soldiers called 'Happo Navy' which specialized in the 'Hasshoken' (Eight Impact Fist), a fighting style that imbues vibrations in a strike to break the enemy's armor and weapons, similar to Whitebeard's Devil Fruit. They also had many other soldiers who didn't know that fighting style. All in all, it could field about 5,000 soldiers which made the other countries tiptoeing around it.

The king of the country was Ramen. Yeah, his name is based on food. The army leader, on the other hand, was someone called Don Chinjao.

I then remembered him from the canon. He was the same guy whose pointed head drill was smashed by Garp. I suspected this had already happened as Chinjao mentioned holding a grudge for 30 years in canon. I later found out that he was defeated some 2 years before I got here by Garp so about 3 years before from now.

'Maybe I could get them to teach me their style. It would be interesting to see. Moreover, the look on Whitebeard's face when someone without his devil fruit power able to use his smaller attacks' I mused. 'Then again he was quite old. He may have already seen those techniques. Moreover, I know it wouldn't be easy as they wouldn't teach their technique to everyone'

There is also an island called Thriller Park: It consists solely for children's entertainment. I know I was also shocked that it was still there. But I knew it won't be long before Gecko Moria makes it his ship. I suspected it would be after Roger's Execution. But from what I remember Gecko Moria was actually there in person when Roger was executed. So that meant he was already a pirate by that time.

'Maybe he came back to take it away when Kaido killed his crew. He would have had to come in West blue to steal people's shadow and recruit Hogback' I thought. I remember a maid living in West Blue whose shadow he stole some 10 years before the canon.

Then there was Illusia Kingdom: Nothing worthwhile was mentioned. But it is said to be a peaceful and beautiful country affiliated with World Government. Its king is someone called Thallasa Lucas. He is said to be a wise and intelligent man even if he recently became its king.

I also learned about 'Flora and Fauna' of West Blue, considering I would be living here. Do you know that there are some aquatic animals that even Sea Kings don't eat? Most are poisonous while some of them are big enough to scare away the Sea kings. Whales like Laboon are one of the latter. They usually are in groups so even Sea kings stay away from them.

The wildlife of this world was bizarre to the extreme. Some species held a lot of familiarity with the animals I remember existing back on earth whilst others here were so cartoonish and comical that it baffles my mind how or why they would ever evolve in the first place. Then again, if there's one thing that 'One Piece' spits in the face of more than anything else, its _basic biology._

Physics ain't better but still, it comes under the category of believable instead of horrifying fascination.

In the end, I decided that it was probably best just not to question it.

I have not read all of it as I like to change the subject from time to time otherwise it gets stale and I lose interest. Even with my memory, I would be hard-pressed to learn about it then.

Anyway, I am sure by the end of next year, I would have read everything I would require to survive and thrive.

I also got to know that fishing is actually the most common work around the world. About 20% of people all around the world are in the fishing business. The ecosystem was such that fish reproduced quite frequently. Well, that answered one of the questions that have been in my mind for so long. I mean I have tried everything to overfish around my area and still, they didn't appear to get less.

I hid my savings in new locations instead of just a chest. I bought 4 more chests and distributed an equal amount of money in them. I hid them in the holes made by me in the ground. The holes were on top of the cliff. They were covered by a big boulder of height and length of 2 and 1 meter respectively. Only someone with a superhuman strength would be able to lift that boulder up.

Initially, I had to use all my strength to pick it up. In fact, initially, I used to slide the boulder. But when I saw it making marks on the ground, I started to lift it up. I was paranoid that someone would see the marks and discover my savings.

Now after 6 months, I could easily lift up the boulder with both of my hands.

I was very careful to take out the chests. Only when I was sure that I was alone, I took them out. I even spotted a man (who I suspected to be a thief) shadowing me but I was easily able to lose him after going round and round in the forest. He probably got frustrated and left me.

Now, after 1 year of coming here, I had about 1.5 million berries all in all in my savings. I could have more but quite an amount of savings was dipped after I cracked Absorption and Digestion technique. I never stored more than 300,000 berries at the same place, just in case I get careless and my money gets stolen. So that's why there were 4 big boulders on the cliff within a distance of 100 meters. The last treasure chest was hidden at my spot.

Nobody would ever consider them to contain secret treasure. I always cracked up whenever I think of that – I had 4 secret places where I keep my treasure. You know like a pirate.

But having more boulders could give someone a hint so I wasn't going to get more boulders. I was just going to hide my money in them in the future. I will just increase the amount in each of the chests in the future though I will only put them there when I would increase the savings by 400,000 berries so that I could deposit 100,000 berries in each chest.

I also regularly made sure to get notes of 10,000 Berries from the merchants or from the town. Those are the highest currency notes available. That way it didn't actually take much space to store all the money.

The library also helped me in cooking as most of the recipes consist of aquatic life. And the library had quite a few of books filled with recipes. I realized that even if I use 3 every day, I won't be able to make it all in a decade. Then again I don't usually have half the ingredients most of the time.

At first, I used to just add little salt and spices in the meat but after some time, I started experimenting. The freshwater was a problem at the start but later on, I started using seawater and didn't use salt in the cooking. For the last year, I also looked in some cooking books which were just lying in the library for me to grab. And tell you the truth I am somewhat of a chef now. Not on Sanji's level even before he joined Luffy's crew. But I knew enough to make good food and keep healthy even at the sea.

I used to cook as a hobby in my last life but here I had come to love it. I was very happy that my mom had me learn all the basic stuff for cooking when I was moving out in my previous life. I already knew some dishes but well, most of them were Indian dishes, and quite a few of the ingredients are not available on Ohara. So I had to ask merchants to bring them to me which cost me quite an amount. Still, from time to time, I cook Indian meals just in memory of my previous life.

You could say that I even 'invented' some new recipes which were truthfully Indian. Some other people like Mocha, Dr. Hiro loved my food. Mocha even asked me to show the recipe.

I learned so many things I didn't know from watching anime or reading manga. Truthfully neither manga nor anime showed anything other than East Blue and Grand Line. It was basically focused on those 2 parts of the world.

Sure there were some things shown but they were few and far in between. Most of the people here on this island hadn't seen any other place except Ohara. Very few people have traveled to some other places and even then they only went to nearby islands.

I even talked to a few merchants who come to trade every few weeks. They are great storytellers and always have a good story to tell.

They are also a veritable form of information and from there I got to know that most of the merchants travel to only nearby islands from their home. Only a little minority travels farther. As Ohara was a small isle with a small population, only small-time merchants traveled here.

No one would try to travel all of the West Blue as the chances of getting attacked from Pirates are quite high even when they go to nearby islands. Only those merchant ships that could afford the cost of the security from other pirates in the form of mercenary would travel farther than nearby islands from their home. And they are very few in number.

The only people who cross the blue seas are Marines and Pirates. No merchant would cross the seas for business. And if for some reason they had to cross, then they had to take permission from the marines. Moreover, they had to buy ships as there are specially made ships for it (I realized that their underside is coated with sea stone as Coby told Luffy on Water 7. Not that I told him. I could get in trouble just for knowing this information). Moreover, they are escorted by Marines and have to pay a hefty price for it.

Speaking of ships, another thing I read was about ships, from seafaring books.

They were a godsend. I wanted to know the difference between 21st-century ships and this world's ships.

Boy! Were they different? Usually, every ship is different depending on where they are made but one thing was clear. They were very primitive. All the ships are made of Wood. Oh they could be better than 21st-century ships but they were rare and they were usually custom made like Luffy's 2nd ship, Moby Dick, Mama Chanter, and Oro Jackson. Moreover, those ships are made on the grand line. Most of the ships in the 4 seas were like medieval age ships depending on the wind to take them to other places. Without it, they are sitting ducks.

Still, I was impressed that even without the metal people were able to make huge ships with the wood only. Then again, ships are necessary in this world and they had centuries to perfect the art of making ships.

I also got to know some basic Navigation skills from the books. I knew Navigation skills but they needed modern equipment which I didn't have. So, I learned to navigate like our forefathers did, with the help of nature. Like how to know the direction from the Stars, Sun, etc. I also asked the merchants to bring me some navigational equipment like Tarp, Rope, Compass, maps, etc. if they were not available on the island.

I grabbed all the essentials for living in a seafaring world. Maps, compasses, rope, tarp, a decent spyglass, you name it. Living outside of the Grand Line means that navigation and the world as a whole still _mostly make sense_ so even a sailor as unskilled as me can get from place to place If I put in a little effort. Not that I'm planning on striking out on my own vessel anytime soon. It's just good to be prepared. It dipped some of my savings but not enough to even notice.

Still, I knew that reading and actually experiencing it totally different things. But even knowing them alone could mean a lot on the sea. It could be a game-changer and save a man's life.

After that, I read about survival guides and then some basic chemistry and physics. Did you know that the recipe for making gunpowder is easily available? No wonder this world is so medieval-like where fighting is normal and every crook has access to guns.

I didn't read much on the physics and chemistry other than the basic. I didn't have any interest in further studies. They were quite similar to my previous world. But some differences were also there. The names and some other things like Gravity's unit etc. I was quite confused initially as some names remained the same whereas others were totally different.

I couldn't compare the gravity but I suspected it was greater than 9.8 m/s2. I was sure that this planet is bigger than Earth. I also suspected that it was one of the reasons why people in this world were tougher than people living on earth. They sustain themselves in higher gravity and become stronger just like Dragon Ball. I lamented that I couldn't train myself by that method as there was no one in this world who could make Gravity Training Room.

Dr. Vegapunk might, but I am sure the World Government would not let me borrow him.

If this world had any use of mental prowess, I would have spent my time holing up in the library instead of increasing my physical prowess. But in this world, the main forms of strength were mostly limited to either eating a magical fruit or, how hard can you hit things?' Once again, I'm not complaining. After all, who doesn't like to hit things? I sure do.

I also kept up to date by reading the newspaper. Just a few days ago, I saw a newspaper article describing the fierce battle/war between 'Gold Roger' and Golden Shiki on the grand line. I released a sigh of relief at seeing the visual reminder of my knowledge of the canon. I was starting to think that I was just hallucinating or I may have already caused a change in the timeline. I also encountered some knowledge with which some of my doubts were cleared but many others were formed.

According to the newspapers:

The Fleet Admiral was Kong (The Gorilla) while the 3 Admirals are Sengoku (The Buddha), Zephyr (Black Arm), and someone named Monkey. This made me realize that there might be some Non-Canon things too as Zephyr was not part of the canon. Also, I couldn't get the name of 3rd admiral, just his epithet. At first, I thought he was Garp but I knew that Garp was Vice-Admiral till Roget's death and even beyond then.

Then again this could be some AU where he agreed to become Admiral.

There were also 5 Big Shot Pirates – Charlotte Linlin (Big Mom); Kaido (The Beast); Shiki (The Golden Lion/ The Flying Swordsman); Whitebeard (The Strongest Man) and Gol D Roger. All of their bounties were above 3 Billion. They didn't tell the bounties and just mentioned it to be bigger than 3 Billion berries. There were few others whose bounties were more than 1 billion berries but their names were not mentioned.

This meant that there were still about 5 years before I had to leave this place. According to canon, Ohara got destroyed some 2 years after Gol D Roger's execution and that happened some 3 years after the Edd War. At least now I had some time frame though not the exact date.

In the end, my plan was to leave the island once a year anniversary is over of Gol D Roger's execution as the island was destroyed only after that. Still, by my calculation, I was going to be quite strong by that time due to my training.

Speaking of my training,

When I was not studying, I was training by exercising and running around the island, increasing my speed, endurance, and muscles. Ohara was not particularly big like the Goa kingdom and it didn't have any slums or, big forests. It was just like Syrup village, just bigger.

This meant that there were no vicious big animals or peoples that we're able to fight so while I was not getting any fighting experience, I just trained my body to the limit by exercising and running.

When I was free from all the schooling after 4 months of coming here, I started to use more of my time to train.

I also decided to start Rokushiki training after my schooling was done, as I had some free time. I was already here for some 5 months by then and it was enough stability for then.

Well, not whole Rokushiki as I am realistic enough in my abilities, that I know I won't be able to crack all 7 of them. But Soru (Shave), Geppo (Skywalk) and Tekkai (Hardening) were doable, at least that's what I thought.

I even thought to take a crack at Shigan (Finger Bullet) once I cracked the other 3 but I'll probably not use it as I find it particularly distasteful. But then again due to my genetics, I could add sharper-point due to my sharp fingernails like Lucci and Jabra could do in their half-beast form.

And so, I started training for Shigan by training my fingers by doing push-ups of them. I was already training for Soru and Geppo by running my ass off to build leg muscle. I didn't know any other training method for any of them so I couldn't do more.

I haven't tried any of them as I wanted to build my muscles first and didn't want to get disappointed if I fail. Still, they would damn useful and if I could combine them both like Lucci. My speed in combat will be quite high. I could imagine quite a few uses in combat.

My schedule for the day has been something like this for the last 8 months.

After completing my morning rituals, I would do my stretches first which would be followed by running around the island. I started running around the island just after 2 weeks of starting my training for building my leg muscles. When people asked me why I was running, I just told them that it was for marine training (A lie. I would never get into that institution. Maybe if it was some other universe, I would have enlisted in the military but here, no, never, nada.

There are too few pros and way too many cons. Moreover, I might not be able to stomach the quote of 'Absolute Justice' and kill the one who was saying it. I really hated that word.

I got to know that the circumference of the island was about 10 Kilometers which meant I was able to run about 10 kilometers at my full speed after just 4 months of my arrival, which to be honest was very good. I couldn't have run that long at my full speed even in my previous life though I would be really tired after completing the round.

Day bt day, I made sure to increase the distance. This way, I was able to increase 1 round in the next 6 months. I always made sure to run 50-60 meters extra every day which let me able to run 20 kilometers at my full speed at the end of the 10th month.

After cracking the Life Return: Absorption and Digestion, I was able to increase my training exponentially. And thus now I am able to complete 2 and a half rounds of the island at my full speed. Not only that, but my speed is also increasing little by little. I even bought a watch which helped me figure out my progress.

If I just jog, I might be able to complete 4 to 5 rounds of the island.

Anyway, after running I would go to my spot and hunt fish which I would take back to the orphanage. It was after the usual breakfast time so either the children were studying or they went to do their own thing.

Miss Mocha was usually free so we would both make my breakfast. Mocha was always surprised to see my appetite. Cooking also helped me relax. Once I was done eating my breakfast, I would then go to my spot for my real training. After reaching there, I would then complete my exercises till noon which was followed by a large lunch and then an hour-long rest. After all, rest is very important.

Miss Mocha gives me a big lunch but some of the time it is not enough. After cracking the Absorption and Digestion technique, my food consumption increased so I had to make more food for myself on a regular basis. It also dipped some of my savings.

For the first 10 months, I was only able to increase 1 or 2 exercises daily. In the first 4 months, I was only able to increase my sets by more than double (27 sets of 10) (270) as I started from 10 sets of 10 (100). But when I cracked the Life return technique for my digestion speed, I was able to increase my training exponentially.

Before cracking the food digestion and absorption technique, I was able to do 10 sets of 53 (530) exercises each, at the end of the 10th month of my arrival. Each month after that, I was able to add 12 and 15 sets of 10 respectively, as, I increased the number of exercises by 3 to 5 every day depending on the state of my body.

This way now, at the end of the year, I am able to do 16 sets of 50 (800) easily. (I increased the number and decreased the sets regularly as it took me, less time to do it otherwise. Moreover, think about it. I would have to count it 80 times. And it would have been boring to do 80 sets of 10. I also tried to do them as fast as possible to increase their efficiency.)

By my calculation, if I continued at the same rate, I would be easily able to break Bruce Lee's record of 1500 push-ups, in just some months. Just at the age of 5 years and some months, I would be in the likes of peak human level.

In fact, I could probably do it now if I ignore all my other exercises though I am sure I wouldn't be able to do anything with my hands for a few hours after that.

Training my tail has also proved to be good. I have made some progress but it was still going slow in my opinion.

I regularly tried it against a tree trunk and after a few months, the result surprised me a little. My tail was able to go through the thick trunk by one fourth. It made me realize that my training was working and thus I continued it with more vigor. A few weeks back, my tail was starting to go through the wooden logs easily. Still, I kept working until my tail could go through the log as the knife goes through the butter.

Once, I was sure that training it against the wood was not working, I started using a boulder to practice on. I just started that so I am sure I won't be able to destroy the boulder with my tail anytime soon. Now, I could just leave shallow marks on the boulder if I hit it with my full strength though the pain after it is something I could do without. It is just like the same when I started training my tail a year back.

I even have a name for that attack: **Iron tail.** It just clicked to me. I admit I got the idea from the Pokémon show. Unfortunately, my tail does not glow which is a bummer. It would have been so cool if my tail could glow while using that technique.

Anyway, instead of studying which I used to do in the morning, I trained my body in the morning. As such my noon was usually free. But it didn't mean I wasted my time. After the rest, I usually went to the Library. There I spent my time reading whatever I felt like till evening (usually reading books).

Once the sun would start to go down, I again went to my spot and hunt fish. I also practiced Electro after hunting fish and before going back as the moon's beam made it easier.

At last, after a year of practicing, I was able to generate an attack which I felt would do some damage. After it no matter how much I try, I couldn't produce more than a few sparks. I could shock a human with that but only once, not that I tried. I just theorized it. Truthfully, I am not even sure it would work on humans. Still, even an attack was enough to make me feel a whole lot safer.

I wanted to name this attack **Chidori** , honoring my love of Naruto. After all, it is the strongest attack in my arsenal which to be the truth is not much. But it was not classic Chidori. It could not penetrate even wood let alone a human being. So, instead, I named it **Electro Touch.**

One thing I noticed was that the intensity of the attack became powerful when I verbalized it. I could do it silently but its power is less than when I speak its name. I was confused by this phenomenon but later just chalked it up to anime laws. It was why I named all my attacks.

But I always made sure to practice without verbalizing. I didn't want my enemies to counter-attack just by learning its name. Moreover, it is simple logic. Why give away your element of surprise. Then again anyone capable of observation Haki will just dodge even if I don't verbalize my attack.

From the canon, I knew that Vice Admirals and above were only capable of using Observation Haki and I am not so arrogant to use my less effective attack against them. I will have to verbalize my attacks when I will face them.

Still, I made sure to use my electro every day in the evening. With more practice, I was sure it will start becoming easy for me and I would be able to use it more. Initially, I was usually spent after using only a Chidori but I just knew that with some practice I will be able to use more. This proved true as I do not get tired now as I did before.

I also realized that due to my mink and Fishmen genetics, I could easily see in the dark. I didn't realize sooner as by the time night rolled around, I was usually in the orphanage either trying to sleep or planning something. I should have realized it when I could see in the water.

Still, I don't think I could see as well as cats, whose eyesight is legendary. But I was not far behind. I also decided to make a more powerful night vision with the help of Seimei Kikan once I am free from my current projects.

I also learned that my eyes become slits whenever I use my mink powers. I learned it accidentally when I saw my reflection in the water while working on Electro.

I also realized that I like to eat meat, be it any type. For example, initially, I thought I would not stomach fish meat but it proved to be false. I loved it. I could even eat it raw as I tried it once. I also loved to eat fruits. I theorized that my taste buds were a little different than that of humans and a little similar to Tigers and the Fishmen.

Anyway, once I couldn't produce any more sparks, I would then go back to the village. I would then sell my hunt and buy some ingredients before going back to the orphanage.

I had been following this routine for the past year and I have to say it has borne fruit. Little by little I have started to get stronger. I could feel it in my bones.

But my training was also getting boring and dull due to its repetitiveness, especially the workout exercises. I could only do so much every day without getting bored.

So, I recently started to branch out.

I started looking for more work when I realized that I would need more money after leaving the island. I got money from selling fish but I realized that it might not be enough as more than half of it goes to my stomach. Even after 10 months (then), I only had 1.2 million berries and that wouldn't last much in the real world. (Well that is a load of bull. I was actually a little greedy. I wanted to have more money just in case I need something expensive in the future)

So, I started doing errands/chores for some money around the village like painting a fence or wall; delivering something; moving and carrying something, etc.

I would try to do them as fast as possible as it had an added benefit. It helped me focus my mind and build stamina. Sometimes even my muscles would get a little workout if the work was strength-oriented. This had an added benefit with my reputation with the villagers. I usually did the errands after Lunch and before going to Library. This cut my reading time a bit but due to my continuous meditation, I was going through books even at a faster rate. And it isn't like there were many books which I had to read. I already read most of the books which I deemed useful by then.

I even met Robin's aunt once. She cheated me by giving me less money once her work was done. When I asked her for more she just kicked me out of her house. That was the last time I did an errand for her. I even told everybody in the village about her cheating and what do you know, people believed me over her. She was humiliated and agreed to pay me my full payment in the end. Even after that I never did any work for her.

It changed my schedule a little but not much. Instead of going to the library, I started issuing them to read at the orphanage before going to sleep. And instead of training my body in the morning, I do it at noon. So now that my mornings are totally free in which I do extra something. And if for some reason, I don't have the extra work, I follow the previous routine.

Still, the work was not enough, as the people liked to do their own work. There wasn't even that much work. The population of Ohara was not that big. Moreover, I didn't charge much as I wanted them to look at me favorably (just in case somehow my appearance comes out).

So, I got the idea to get some money from the merchant by working for them. I would help them load and unload, and in return, they would bring what I needed on their next trip. I charged them quite a bit more for my services as they were traders. The business was in their blood and they would have smelled weakness like a shark smells blood from a mile away.

But in some weeks, I again started to feel bored as the work wasn't much. The merchants only come to this island only a few times per week.

So I again branched out. I thought to do a job that would let me learn a skill that I thought could be useful in the future.

There were many skills to choose from; Carpentry, Blacksmithing, Cooking, Fishing, and a few more. I already knew Cooking enough to get by. I had neither use nor the need of learning the traditional Fishing techniques. This left me with 2 options: Carpentry and Blacksmithing.

In the end, I chose Carpentry over Blacksmithing.

I decided to learn the work from the island's only Carpenter. My goal was to learn how to make furniture, simple small rowing boats, or cutters (which could be manned by 2 or 3 people) and how to fix them, etc. I decided to learn it first as this was quite basic but an essential skill that could save my life in the future. Moreover, this skill is very versatile. Most of the things in this world are made of wood.

After Fishing, Carpentry is the 2nd most work done by people in the whole world. After which, comes Blacksmithing at the 3rd place.

Anyways, So I went to Carpenter's shop to ask for the apprenticeship. That was 2 weeks ago.

I had to show my strength off by necessity as the Head carpenter, who was the owner refused to let me work, saying that the work was a little bit of strength-oriented and not for a child like me. I was already rumored to have strength greater than a grown man but he didn't believe in any rumor. Some of his apprentices laughed at me while one didn't. I recognized the one who didn't was the teenage boy who I beat during my scuffle with the children.

I thought he would also jeer at me or create problems for me but surprisingly he vouched for me. I later realized that he treated me as their own as he also had to go through the same hardships of growing without parents. Whatever our problems may be, we presented united fronts in front of others. I was thankful for that and even said sorry for beating him up.

Thankfully, he forgave me after treating him for a pizza. I also got his name – Jack. He was about 15 years old with normal-looking features, black hair, swimmers build, tanned skin.

Anyways, when Jack vouched for me, the Head Carpenter agreed to test my strength. He asked me to lift a heavy timber of double my own weight and height.

When I lifted it easily, their reactions were priceless though I showed that I had some trouble lifting it. I didn't want to show my full strength, as I didn't want anybody to know my full capabilities. Even then, they all were quite surprised by my strength, and thankfully the Head Carpenter agreed for letting me work there though he warned me if I did not show any talent, he would stop me from working there.

I agreed and never looked back. I even started to get paid some money once it became clear that I could do more work than any of his other apprentices. It was not a great amount but he did start giving me 500 berries per day.

Some of the Head carpenter's apprentices were even jealous of my prodigious strength and that he was even paying me a little. I learnt from Jack that they only started to get paid after at least a year of their apprenticeships. Still, the other apprentice didn't do anything and stayed their hands. Maybe it was loyalty to their master or maybe they were afraid of me, I didn't care. I didn't even talk much to them. I just use my time to observe them using their skills and learning from them.

This doesn't mean that I stopped doing the errands or helping the merchants load their things. I also do them as they don't exactly take that much time.

All in these last 8 months were quite productive.

Despite this, there was just one little, teeny-tiny problem.

I think despite not wanting to form bonds, I have made some. Unfortunately, there is nothing I could do. I am angry about it but there is seriously nothing I could do. I really want to save Miss Mocha and Hocha. Even Dr. Hiro and Professor Clover have made their places in my heart. Jack is on his way there too.

I thought about leaving the island after learning to write flawlessly but where would I even have gone. Nobody would even hire a 6-year-old child no matter how powerful the child is. Trust me, I asked more than a few merchants passing this island to take me along. I even showed that I am able to lift weights that would take more than 1 person to lift.

Even then, nobody agreed. In the end, I admitted defeat and decided to live here until then and see if I could change something. Moreover, I knew I had enough time to get the fuck away before shit hits the fan if any of my plans don't work out.

… **.**

 **And that's done. I would have liked the chapter to be a little longer but the word count is good enough (10k+).**

 **Hate me, like me, I don't care.**

 **I know this chapter did not have any interactions. It is more like an info dump. Truthfully, I wanted to update the chapter and be done with it. I have done so many edits that I am sick of it. I just want to reach the point where my previous story was and continue the story from there. I really have written some good scenes after that. I first thought to do another time skip of another year in this chapter but I scrapped the idea. I know the story is going slow. But it will pick up the pace after the next chapter or next to the next chapter.**

 **I think the next chapter might be similar to this although it might contain the first meeting of him with Robin in the end. It will be different from the first one as I realized that, that incident only happened when Robin was 8 years old. This time SI will meet her in a different situation.**

 **Don't worry next to next chapter will definitely have some conversations so that the story doesn't feel like bland.**

 **The next chapter will have the protagonist finding new techniques. T** **he next chapter may take some time to post as I would probably start on my other stories (probably Dragon ball) though if I don't get any motivation, I might just post the next chapter.**

 **I changed the tail, back to the tiger as I didn't felt Monkey tail was good enough.**

 **Biography of MC:**

 **Age:** 6 Years

 **Height:** 4'1 Feet (122.5 cm)

 **Weight:** 30 Kg

 **Extra body parts:** Tiger tail, 2 Claw marks shaped gills on both sides of the neck. Sharp and strong teeth (particularly canines) and nails.

 **Human features:** Black hair, Red eyes, White tanned skin.

 **Money:** 1,500,000 berries

 **Attacks:** **Head Spike** (capable of piercing wood) **;** **Iron Tail** (Capable of destroying wood) **; Electro Touch;**


	5. Cracking a Technique

**Hey guys! I am back.**

 **This chapter will be a little small with no dialogues. You can say that it is just like someone is writing in a diary.**

 **I can't think of anything which will let me add any more things. I have also edited the last chapters with minor grammatical mistakes though I have added a little bit in the last chapter.**

 **I was initially thinking of combining both, this and the next chapter but the word count would have crossed 15k and that is quite long in my opinion. Worry not. I will update the next chapter by tomorrow (I hope). I just need to edit about 7k+ words and get them into a proper arrangement.** **That chapter will let us reach the stage where we were before I started to edit this story.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for liking and following this story. I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

 **I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

 **Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

" **Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

" **Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

" **Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

" **Young Justice: Self Insert"**

 **"Dragon Ball: Self Insert"**

 **"Friends: Self Insert"**

 **"See: Self Insert"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

… **..**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ohara Arc Part 4**

 **1 year later**

 **12** **th** **February 1499 SA.**

I still can't believe that I have been in this world for 2 years in total.

In the last 2 years, many things have happened. Most if not all of them were good.

My training had gone superb. I have become more than twice powerful than what I was a year ago. My muscles have started to get defined by all the training. I think I could even go toe to toe with a small sea king. (Obviously, I can't but I was really high on my invulnerability for now though the ability to breathe underwater would probably help me a lot in going against that type of animal)

I have read all of the books that I felt were important. Now, I rarely go to the library for getting information. Whenever I go, I mostly read Novels and stories to pass time or refresh myself. After all, there weren't many sources of entertainment in this world. I had been quite busy in the first year so I didn't realize but I really missed the internet.

My training in Life Return is progressing at a good speed. I have full confidence to be able to control my body fully by the time, I leave this island. Initially, I thought that my Life Return technique was just around completion, but it couldn't have been further than the truth. The books on biology helped me understand quite a bit in that endeavor. I really had a long way to go. I am not even sure that controlling the whole body is even possible. I think I have already surpassed Kumordori but I still experimented further to broaden my knowledge.

I further read about the biology of Fishmen and Minks too, to understand my body better. Thankfully the library had the books pertaining to their biology although they were very old. I have no doubt that some innocents might have been killed to discover those secrets. But it isn't like I could have done anything about it. Their authors would have been dead for more than a few decades by then.

After a year of my arrival, I started controlling my body temperature as planned. For that, I learned how the body increases or decreases temperature; what are the conditions and the process. And when I fully learned it, I imagined it. Just like during the training for controlling hair, I had to know the whole process and **will** it.

As I expected, it didn't give any indication of working initially but after some time I could see the progress. I used a thermometer to observe my progress otherwise it would have been like taking a shot in the dark. Just this little idea probably saved a lot of my time that would have gone to waste.

And thus, I was able to fully control my body temperature after 2 months of practice. Though I could only increase or decrease the temperature so much before my body starts to fail. The safe bet was to increase or decrease the temperature in the safe range.

Side by side, I also started working on my poisoning endurance. I read in my previous life that one could get immune to the poison if he takes the poison in a small dosage continuously. I started doing this. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Even then I went through it. But, just to be on the safe side, I did it near Dr. Hiro's house-clinic, so that if some complications arise, I could reach him in time.

Thankfully, due to the small dosage and weak poison, it only made my stomach ache for a while. Little by little I started increasing the dosage. Getting a stomach ache every day was a pain in the ass, but I must say that it worked. There has been quite a lot of progress.

After 12 months of taking the poison in a small dosage, and increasing it every week, I could say that I would live even if some venomous snake bit me. Still, I was not going to just stop here. I wanted Luffy's level of immunity, though without going through Magellan's poison attacks, and those hours of torture where the chances of surviving are low. After all, I sure don't have Luffy's luck or Evankov's Devil Fruit, which would have increased my chances of survival. It was better to just do it the old fashioned way. I am sure if I continue like this, I would be able to get that immunity in a decade or two.

Anyways, next, I started on was my eyesight. I first read everything about the eyes, from the library. Then, I started using that knowledge to control my eyesight in total darkness. I already had great eyesight even in the darkness as I had to hunt fish in the water. No doubt my genetic makeup played a great role but I knew I could do so much better. I took the help of a mirror to train it so I could measure my progress.

I would use the mirror and try to dilate the pupils of my eyes in the night. Similarly, I would also try to deflate it in the day. Initially, I didn't get any results but little by little I could do it. Initially, I had to concentrate on keeping them but after some time, I could do it for a longer time and less concentration.

Now, I could easily make my pupil dilate (without the help of the mirror) to the maximum for increasing the eyesight in the night. The colors are more vibrant when I do that in the day. The same way, I could deflate them to a minimum, making me almost blind even in the day although I can't think of any use for the latter.

I also noticed that I could see to farther distance than other people even in my normal eyesight. I would say about 2 times farther if I really try hard. I knew some animals had very good eyesight in my previous world. I even remember reading that a deer could see Saturn rings and some mutated humans could see 10 times better, more colors, more frequencies, etc. Now, compared to them, my eyesight was nothing. Still, it was better than most and that was more than enough for me. I didn't need to see some distant planet's ring.

Still, I devised a way to increase the range and power of the eyesight just in case I need it in the future. With that, I could see more colors and about 5 times farther than a normal human being. Though keeping it up was a pain in the ass.

After that, I thought of completing the set, so I started on the other senses like scent and hearing. Just like my eyesight, my ears and nose were also a little superior to the other people. Still, I wanted to have a way to increase their range. It took me 3 months in total to increase my range and power in all 3 senses. I couldn't decide the training for the scent and hearing so I went back to the old method – meditation. Thankfully, I was successful with that. I could now see, hear, and smell anyone from quite a distance if I want to.

I don't do that regularly, as it makes my nose and ears hurt. Sometimes the smell is unbearable and sometimes, noise. There are many things that people don't smell with their normal nose. Trust me they are better off it. Also, you could really damage your ears if you are trying to listen to something far away and a sudden loud noise happens near you. It happened to me, so I can tell you healing ear is a half pain in the ass and definitely not fun.

Anyway, once I was satisfied with them, I started on, mimicking the voices. I didn't need to hide it so I took help from different peoples to train it. I would try to mimic their voice while the other person would tell if I was successful or not.

Initially, I was bad at it but little by little, I got better. Now, I could mimic most of the voice after hearing it once or twice. Naturally, other people got to know about it. But I wasn't worried. There was no harm in letting the other people know. Moreover, performing for them only made them like me more. And it was quite fun too.

It took me more than a few months to become proficient in it. I trained it in my free time so I was able to train for other things too in Seimei Kikan.

After I was able to control my body temperature, senses, and a little bit of my voice, I started on, controlling my internal organs as there were no other outer body parts that needing controlling other than the skin. But I decided to come to it later as I couldn't see it being useful other than to change my appearance. And I didn't need that for now.

Controlling inner organs was a lot tougher than outer ones as I couldn't observe my progress except for some organs. So I started with the ones that could be monitored like my heart. I used the stethoscope that was gifted by Dr. Hiro to observe my progress. I already planned for it that's why I asked Dr. Hiro for a stethoscope as a birthday gift.

I was very careful in that department as I could stop my heart by mistake which would be a shitty way to die. Initially, I was a lot scared so my heart-rate increased without even my controlling. After all, I didn't want to die just because I was experimenting with my body. Only little by little I was able to control my fear and then heart.

It took me about 3 months to control my heart-rate. You would think it would be easier considering, there were peoples in my past life who could do the same.

I could now go into a hibernation state by decreasing it to only a few heartbeats per minute. I could also increase the heartbeats to double the normal. I didn't risk increasing more as I didn't want it to burst. Still, the power flowing through me at that time is amazing. It's like I could run more, lift more and all in all, do more. I suspected it is because I am able to take more oxygen in.

The side effect of increasing my heart rate is that I am always a little hungry after that if I use the technique for a longer period of time. The technique really uses a lot of fat.

Last but not the least; I started controlling my blood flow. I didn't have any equipment to check the progress so I was just shooting in the dark. Even then, my training (could it be called training?) worked a little. I am still training it.

All in all, by the end of 2nd year, I could easily control my Body Temperature, my Hair, Nails, Teeth, Smell, Eyesight, Hearing, Voice, and Digestive speed.

I even got some ideas which I could use in battle. I calculated that they could even triple my battle prowess. But I could not test them then as my control over my bodily functions was new and I was still not fully confident in them. I decided to try them once I had more knowledge and control over my body. Still, I was very happy with my progress. I was definitely sure that I would be able to control my body fully in some more years.

My training with my claws, tail, and hair was also really successful.

My tail and claws could now, leave deep marks on the boulder tearing their way through it. They couldn't completely destroy the boulder but even then the progress was amazing. Still, the price was not worth it. The pain I feel when I use them against the stones is something I could do without. Though I have noticed that with time, the attack feels less painful. It is happening just like when I used to use them against tree trunks.

I also came up with the name of attack for using claws: **Iron Claws.**

My next goal was to pit them against Iron when they could go through the stone like butter without feeling any pain. The technique would only be complete when I would be able to tear through the iron with them. The name 'Iron Tail' and 'Iron Claws' would otherwise lose its meaning.

Similarly, I could now make my hair tough as stone in an instant. I could even lift some heavy stones through it.

I wanted to increase the length of my hair naturally, as it would provide me with more ground to attack. And with longer hair, I could even protect myself in a battle by hardening them to the max. Unfortunately, Mocha didn't like that. She forcefully cut my hair. I vowed to do it once I get out of here.

About half a year ago, my **Head Spike** was able to pierce the trunk in a single try without any difficulty. Once, I was sure it was not some fluke; I quickly started on piercing the boulder with it. In the last 6 months, I have gotten some success at it. My attack could now pierce the boulder in a dozen tries.

My next target is also to pit this attack against the Iron sheet when my head spike would be able to pierce the boulder in a single try without any difficulty.

Even with this, I never stopped training my body through the workout. My body conditioning was also going well.

Even before the end of 2nd year, my sets reached a mark that I set for myself, despite giving my training quite a bit less attention. Just a few days ago, I was able to do 30 sets of 100 (My average to increase in the exercise has been 5 to 7 per day or 150 to 210 per month). I always do them as fast as possible to increase their efficiency and save time. My prediction of surpassing Bruce Lee was in fact correct. I broke his record just after the 15th month of my arrival.

I could also run 5 and a half rounds around the island now, as I made sure to increase 1 round, every 4 months with the help of Seimei Kikan. I am sure I could easily outrun anyone on the island, not that I showed off. I was very careful in making sure that no one could calculate my speed and strength. My speed was getting beyond the superhuman level if it wasn't before already.

Due to all of that body conditioning, I could now, destroy a boulder of my size with half a dozen punches. I am waiting for the day when I could destroy it in just a single punch. Destroying a boulder with your bare hands; I just shudder to think about how they would affect a normal human being. Once I am able to complete this goal, I would try the same with the Iron.

I could also use Electro Touch 2 times, after training it continuously for 2 years. My training really proved useful. Completely depleting my Electro every day increases it by a little bit when it gets filled in the next hours. It actually takes 24 hours to get to the maximum.

I also devised a variation of Electro Touch recently.

In this technique, I would discharge 2 times the electro at once. It was for those opponents who are more powerful. I named this technique, " **Double Electro Touch** ". I know it was a simple and lame name but I didn't want to name them something complicated. It will only get me into a problem during the fight. Moreover, it works fine. After performing this technique I wasn't able to even produce any spark. If my progress continued at this rate, I might be able to use Electro Touch for 5-6 times before I leave the island.

But there was one thing that I was most proud was that I cracked 1 of the 6 (or is it 7) Rokushiki techniques.

After being here for 20 months, I decided to try my luck at Rokushiki. I didn't try it before that as I didn't want to get hopeless. Unfortunately, I couldn't crack Soru, Geppo, or Rankyaku. I couldn't try Tekkai and Kami-e without any opponent so I tried Shigan at the last.

What do you know, I could use **Shigan**.

Well, I don't know if this is it but I think it is. I didn't think that it would be the first technique, I would crack. I was actually betting on Soru.

I already started training my fingers and thumb after a few months of my arrival by exercises, by doing push-ups, etc. on my fingers and thumbs. My claws were also more durable and powerful than before due to my training. I couldn't think of any other training method for Shigan.

A year and half of training them made them quite a bit strong. I tried my hands (or is it fingers?) at Shigan just a few months before. I took a stance and pushed my finger perpendicularly against a tree. I was expecting at least a bruised finger but the result was spectacular. My finger went through the trunk halfway.

In a moment of stupidity, I even tried it against a rock. There was not a single crack in the rock and dent in my finger. It took me some time, food, and applying Life Return Technique to straighten the finger. After that, the pain was manageable. My finger was back to full health the next day with a few more applications of Life Return Technique.

The thing is I did this in the monster point where my nail was more like a claw. When I tried my normal finger against a log, nothing happened, other than me getting a broken finger.

After that, I didn't actually train in the Shigan. I just continued my exercises just like before making my finger stronger. I was not a masochist who likes being in pain. I knew if my training has proven effective before, it would be effective in the future too and I was right.

After 4 months, I couldn't penetrate a wooden block with just my finger. But when I use it, some of the wood chipped away, which didn't happen before. I could pierce a hole in the tree in a dozen tries. I really think I am closer to getting it right. I am sure after a few more months of training; I would be able to penetrate the tree trunk with my normal finger.

Even still, I was happy that I could use Shigan with my monster point.

Just last week, when I added my monster point, my finger went through the tree, as the knife goes through the butter. This let me know that adding the monster point really increases its piercing power. I didn't try it against the rock but I am sure I would have been able to pierce the rock a little bit with only minor bruising.

Now if my finger can just go through the tree that easily, going through a human will be a piece of cake. Not that I am planning on using this technique against any human. As I said, I find this technique distasteful if used against humans. Why would I willingly let my finger enter someone else's body and coating it with blood?

Now I don't know if this is Shigan or just my strength. I couldn't know until someone like Rob Lucchi, a master of Rokushiki tells me otherwise. Till then, I think I will name this attack **Shigan** in my normal finger and **Monster Point Shigan** in my claw form. Naming them is important as it increases the strength of the attack.

But my good luck ended here as I couldn't crack other Rokushiki techniques even in the last 4 months.

No matter how much I try, I couldn't use Geppo or Soru. I am sure I look like a fool when I try to kick air and ground like a petulant child. It is good that my training area is secluded.

I don't know any way to train Tekkai or Kami-e. Sure I theorized that by repeatedly getting stuck, I could train my body to, coil and clench like Tekkai, but it is all hypothesis. I don't want to go through the pain on just a hypothesis. Moreover, there is no one who would beat me. I don't know a thing about Rankyaku other than that it is similar to air sword strikes that were used by Dracule Mihawk and Zoro in canon. Kami-e, on the other hand, was probably advanced dodging and required high agility, maybe even some major Seimei Kikan as I remembered that Fukurou could turn himself as thin as a sheet.

I have also read everything from the library which I could think of and will help me in my training. So now I just go there whenever I feel like revising any subject or to read any fiction. Moreover, with my training and job, I didn't have any time to read.

Speaking of work, my apprenticeship with the Head Carpenter is going great.

At first, he gave me just the menial work that could be done even by a half-wit. But when Max (Head Carpenter) realized that I was different from other brats and more intelligent, he started to teach me the real stuff. Moreover, I already knew some work from my previous life and I also learned some skills after watching them doing their work. So, it was not that difficult once you understand some things.

Most of my works were adequate and by now, I was starting to get a real hang of it. Max even said that if I continued for a few years, I could be the best on the island (which wasn't my goal). My building prowess would never be good as the Galley la workers even the lower ones, but I am sure it would be enough to get by which was my goal from the start.

Miss Mocha also found out about my job at the last after 3 weeks of my joining. She wasn't happy about it but didn't exactly say anything. She just asked me to be careful and left at that. I was pretty surprised about it. I was prepared to get an earful but it didn't happen for which I was really grateful. I had even thought of some reasons which would let me keep the job. Still, I didn't ask, after all, you don't look gift horse in the mouth.

Still, I am getting a little bored with this job. The truth is there is not much that I could now learn from him. I could now make everything he could. My creations are functional enough. I just need more experience to make them faster and beautiful.

Now, I just need an excuse to leave the job.

I also saw profit in continuing my Fishing so I increased the fishes that I caught. Instead of 2 barrels, I started catching 3 (I would carry a barrel on each of my hands and 1 on my back). As the trading had increased, some of the stock was bought by the merchants for their journey. After all, they would be poor merchants if they eat the goods that they were going to trade.

Due to swimming regularly my speed also increased quite a bit than before. I get to bathe and practice at the same time. I also realized my swimming speed was getting faster but not good enough for any Fishman. I could practice for years and only then my speed would be a match for a good Fishman. Still, I kept practicing swimming by hunting fish daily.

I also helped around the village, doing errands almost freely. Merchants also used me to help them load and unload.

All of this really increased my savings. Now, my savings have reached a total of 4 million berries just at the end of 2nd year and that is a big fortune. I could only save that much due to my extra jobs.

But it looks like I won't be able to make more money as the sea around my area was getting devoid of fish at last. By the end of the 2nd year, I had overfished it. I even calculated the amount of fish I had caught in the 2 years one day when I was bored. I was embarrassed to see the number. It was greater than 100,000.

So, I had to go further away to catch fish. I even stopped selling fish recently as I knew if I continued to fish at the same rate, I would go hungry by the time I would reach 9 years of age (time of exiting this island). And that would be a disaster. I needed the fish for at least 3 more years.

Initially, I could eat 3 small fish in a setting but after 2 years, I needed at least a dozen fish to satisfy my hunger in just 1 sitting. Oh, I could just get by in a dozen for the whole day but due to my training and usage of life return, I ate quadruple the amount of food.

I had to fish a few times so that I could sell the fish. If I had continued as I was, all of the fish would have gone into my stomach instead of the market.

All in all, I was satisfied with my 2 years of training. After all, I could use some high-end techniques just at the age of 6. By my calculation, I would be quite powerful if I continued at the current rate. Moreover, my prowess would only increase naturally as I grow up even if I don't train more.

I got some new ideas too for some new techniques and tools that would help me in a battle.

….

 **So How did you like the chapter?** **D** **id I have the protagonist crack the Rokushiki technique early or was I justified?**

 **Like I said above, the next chapter would be updated by tomorrow. I might add something to this chapter next time I update if I feel like it will be best in here.**

 **...**

 **Mc's BIO:**

 **Age: 6 Years old**

 **Height:** 4'4 Feet (130 cm)

 **Weight:** 34.5 Kg

 **Extra body parts:** Tiger tail, 2 Claw marks shaped gills on both sides of the neck. Sharp and strong teeth and nails particularly canines.

 **Human features:** Black hair, Red eyes, Brown skin.

 **Money:** 4,000,000 berries

 **Attacks:**

 **Head Spike** (Capable of piercing a boulder partially)

 **Iron Tail** (Capable of destroying a boulder)

 **Iron Claws** (Capable of destroying a boulder)

 **Monster Point Shigan** (Capable of piercing a trunk fully)

 **Electro Touch**

 **Double Electro Touch**


	6. Progress

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for not updating this last week. First, it was due to the light cut due to the storm and rain. And after that, I stopped feeling for it.**

 **Anyway, I am back with the chapter and as I promised, we will be back to the point where I left off before I started editing this story.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for liking and following this story.** **I can't mention everybody as it would be boring but don't worry. I read all your reviews and trust me they really help the writer in continuing the story.**

 **I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **I already mentioned that English is not my language and I am trying to better it by writing so ignore the grammatical errors.**

 **Please leave the suggestions and reviews in the comment section,**

 **Also, those who like Self Insert stories can check out my other stories.**

" **Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

" **Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

" **Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

" **Young Justice: Self Insert"**

 **"Dragon Ball: Self Insert"**

 **"Friends: Self Insert"**

 **"See: Self Insert"**

 **"My Hero Academia: Self Insert"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

… **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ohara arc part 5**

 **1 and half years later**

In these 3 and half years, I have started to truly leave my past life behind. I have even started to refer myself as Alex instead of my original name in my head. Not that there are many who call me that. In fact, now that I think, I could count the number of people that interacted with me on one hand.

A few children have started working and thus gotten out of the orphanage in the last year. One even migrated to another island. Most of them are apprentices in their respective fields. Here the age to be considered an adult is 17 so children have some pressure to start working by at least 13 years of age, especially the orphans, as they don't have the luxury of working in their parents' field as the backup.

Now there are just me, Hocha and Mocha in the house. Sometimes this feels more like home than the orphanage. It feels like I got adopted by Mocha while Hocha acted as a bubbly big sister. Though Hocha can say a million times that she is the big sister, the truth is, I consider her as my little sister that I left behind in my previous life. It was also one of the reasons, I have started to leave my past behind.

Moreover, I have started to accept my new body as me. Sometimes I feel like a 7-year-old brat with more wisdom than adults. But sometimes I do act like my age.

My training has been going superb but I think I have got past some roadblocks while also encountering some others.

First of all, let's talk about my attacks.

I have made quite some progress in them.

About a year ago, both my **Iron Tail** and **Iron Claws** were able to destroy boulders easily and without feeling any pain. Still, I did it about a dozen times just to be sure.

Once, I confirmed that it was not a fluke; I started training them against an Iron Sheet. It was more like a large Iron Cube or Iron Block but whatever.

Like I predicted, nothing happened to the sheet when I tried my attacks against it, other than me feeling pain. But, little by little, they started to do some damage. Still, I am nowhere close to what I predicted or expected after a year of training. I thought I would have been able to complete this task by now. I even thought of my next target: Steel Cubes as they are stronger and sturdier than the Iron cubes.

In the last year, my Iron Claws have only been able to scratch the sheet but it has not been able to tear through the cube. Initially, they left some minor scratches but now, they could leave some deep scratches.

The same thing happens when I use Iron Tail. Initially, it couldn't even damage the cube even a little bit. But after a year, it could leave some impressive dents in the cube.

Again, using the attacks only brings pain to me. It's like going back in a circle. Every time, I progress to another stage, I have to endure the pain until my attacks are stronger than my targets. And I am sure that I will have to endure the pain for a long time as I don't think it would be easy to complete this task any time soon if my rate of progression is to be taken. I shook my head at that thought.

Anyway, the same thing happened with my **Head Spike** too. About 6 months, before, I was able to completely pierce a boulder with it and without any difficulty. Naturally, once I confirmed it was not a fluke, I started on the next target and got similar results with it.

The thing is: I have not been able to see any major progress in it. Sure, after 6 months of repeatedly banging my head against the iron cube has made my skull, a little tougher, but that's it. Its progress is even slower than the previous two attacks. The only result I was able to get was a small dot-like dent where I use my technique on it.

But, I devised an attack to compensate for the loss I felt at this result. The new attack is called " **Hair Spikes** ". It's the variation of the Head spike. In it, instead of having only a long spike of half a feet length, I have many spikes on my hair of 2 to 3 inches long, all tougher than a stone.

I also devised a technique which is purely defensive. I named this technique " **Hair Shield** ". In this technique, I would lengthen my hair and place them all around my body. I would then make them tougher than stone. The thing is without long hair, it takes hell lot of time. About 90% of the time is spent on growing the hair. I don't think this technique could be used in mid-battle. Still, I am sure with practice it would get easier and faster.

All in all, I was quite satisfied with their progress.

Anyway, let's talk about my favorite, Rokushiki. I always become giddy at just the mention of it.

After 2 years of unlocking Rokushiki, I have made some major progress in it.

I have made my Shigan a lot stronger than what it was back then.

I could use **Shigan** with my normal finger for more than a year. It could easily penetrate a tree trunk, as you would be able to see from many trees around my spot having dozens of holes in them. Naturally, just like my training for the other attacks, I choose the next target practice for Shigan to be a boulder. I could have started on it even before, but I wanted my every finger to be able to do Shigan, even my pinky (which really took some time).

Still, even with that, I have been able to train the attack against a boulder for the last year. I didn't try it every day as damaging my fingers every day would be foolish. I just try it every other week. I could easily keep track of my progress by using the technique, 2 times a month.

Now my normal Shigan could partially penetrate the boulder though it gets bruised every time I use it against the boulder. Thank god, it stopped breaking. That was always a pain in the ass to heal though I have to say that it is a great training exercise to get used to the pain.

While my normal Shigan can't penetrate the stone yet, my **Monster Point Shigan** could easily penetrate it. In fact, it could do that even 6 months ago. Once, I was sure that all my fingers are able to do it; I started them on an Iron cube. As I expected, there hasn't been any progress in that. After 6 months, I could only make a small dent in it.

I also devised a variation of Shigan. Instead of just using a finger, I use 4 fingers side by side at once. I named these techniques – " **4 point Shigan** " when I use normal fingers and " **4 Monster point Shigan** " in monster point.

This actually minimized the pain and damage to my fingers (except for the middle finger which needed to be the strongest for the attack to work) while increasing the damage to the target.

If my middle finger can't penetrate an object, the others would also be unable to do it, though, the combined damage would be far worse compared to just using a single finger. And I am not just theorizing it. I have visible proof. 4 Point Shigan could penetrate a boulder fully while 4 Monster point Shigan could make a really deep dent in the Iron plate. I suspect that with only a little more training, it would be able to penetrate the iron cube too.

And that's not all for Rokushiki.

I have been able to unlock **Geppo** too.

Yeah, I could now use Geppo.

Well, not Geppo per se, but, I believe it is the lower form of Geppo. I cracked it a year ago. I actually discovered it by mistake.

A year ago, I was running through the forest, to my spot. I was so busy in my thoughts that I did not realize that the cliff had come. Only while I was in the air, did I realize that I am falling down 50 feet (about 4 or 5 floors)

Naturally, I was scared. No matter what my strength is, or how much powerful I was, I was screaming like a girl. It was an instinctual reaction. I knew I could have used Seimei Kikan to heal my injuries if I had injured myself but at that moment, I was scared and all the thought process had left me.

The silver lining was that I was going to drop in the water instead of the ground due to the fact that I was running before and thus my legs had carried me away.

I was trying to flail my legs. Just as my legs touched the water, they propelled upward and forward due to the angle at which I landed. I skipped 3 more times with my face before landing in the water.

Although I got a few injuries from that incident, my mind was only on one thing alone: The fact that I did some form of Geppo.

After it, I tried to use Geppo but was unsuccessful, no matter how much I tried to walk on air. I expected it but still, I could feel that it would not work.

In the end I decided to reluctantly perform the accident once again. Even then, I was unsuccessful.

Still, I continued to try and recreate the accident.

The silver lining is that I could easily land in water from the cliff by running at full speed. Initially, it was a little disconcerting to land in water from that height but I persevered. At one point, I thought I might have mistaken the fluke. I even thought that I was wasting my time but I continued to try it nonetheless.

At last, I succeeded after trying for weeks.

I was successful once again at running on the water after trying for days. And I did it 2 times instead of 1 like my previous fluke.

It was all the confirmation that I needed. So, I continued to try it again and again, training it every day for weeks. The main problem was that it was very tedious. I had to climb up the cliff and run back and then take a running start to land in the water, and repeat the cycle. It really took a lot of my time though after a while, I was so proficient in climbing it that I could now do it in my sleep.

In the coming months, I was able to almost use it almost every time. Once that happened, I started trying it without getting a jump start. I would just try to run on water from my spot instead of the cliff. It didn't work out completely as the technique didn't work every time. Still, with some training, I was able to do it in the coming weeks.

All in all, it took me about 4-5 months to recreate the technique. And in the next 4-5 months, I perfected it. Initially, I was only able to run on the calm waters and not a turbulent one. I tried to run on turbulent water, once. It did not work out. But after months of training, I could pretty much use it even in a storm. I could also run in different directions instead of only one like I was able to do it initially.

Unfortunately, I couldn't use it on the air, no matter how much I tried.

I even jumped through the cliff a couple of times to see if it would work on air just like it worked on water but to no success.

Still, I wasn't discouraged. After all, it was only a matter of time, before I would be capable of walking on air. Instead of Air Walk, it named this technique **Water Walking** in remembrance of Naruto.

I also recreated Sanji's **Blue Walk** after it in the record time of a month. My training and experience in Water Walk really helped me unlock the technique. Like all other techniques, I couldn't perform it every time I wanted during the first few days. Only with training, I was able to become adept at it. While, my speed underwater was already fast, with this technique it became faster. Still, I was not able to master it fully. I could only speed up in one direction with the technique instead of using it while changing direction.

But there was one thing which I was most proud of was that I recently cracked **Soru** just a few weeks ago.

It took me a few weeks to crack it as I started trying for it some months back. I thought if I had enough leg strength to perform a low version of Geppo, it also meant that I could do Soru, at least a low version of it just like that side character, Nero, who knew 4 out of the 6 styles during the Eneis lobby Arc.

Considering the amount of side characters that have been witnessed utilizing the ability, it definitely comes off as the most fundamental of the Rokushiki. With that fact in mind, it seems almost a trifle odd that it would be the _third_ of the 'six powers' to get under my belt.

I could recall from the manga that Blueno... wait was it Luffy? Or was it Coby? Well, the point is **someone** described Soru as 'kicking the ground at least 10 times in an instant' making it the only one of the Rokushiki to come with a tutorial or at least some form of instruction.

The only thing to remember was to kick my legs fast. My leg muscle was enough but I needed to kick them faster which took some time. Initially, I thought that I would have to run while doing that. That did not work out. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't just tap the ground 10 times in a second while running. I tried everything, from taking long strides to shortening them to be just a few inches off each other.

Nothing worked

I came pretty close to tapping when I started to run in short strides. Still, nothing happened. I wasted about a week before I realized that I would have to tap the ground at least 10 times just where I was standing in an instant instead of running. I couldn't even decide the logic of how it worked. In the end, I just decided to do it instead of deriving its foundation.

The problem is, despite the unambiguity of directions as clear as 'hit the ground 10 times in an instant', I just couldn't get the damn thing to work.

How long is an 'instant' supposed to be anyway? My initial guess was 'one second' and let me tell ya, that shit is not good enough. Tapping the ground nearly a dozen times in under a second _sounds_ difficult, but once you break out the stopwatch and time yourself you realize just how _long_ a second truly is.

I think people back on earth could have managed 3-4 kicks in a second at the very least. Some might have even managed 6-7. I was sure I could do it when I tapped 8 times in a second on my first try.

It took some time to reach 10 numbers of kicks. While doing that, I realized that my leg strength probably doesn't need to be strong. I just had to be _**fast**_ in tapping the ground _ **.**_ On completing 10 and even 11 kicks in one second, nothing happened, which was a bummer. So I reduced the time, a little.

To measure my progress and time, I bought a stopwatch which cost me quite a lot as they were apparently not that as common as in my old world. Still, it didn't mean that the stopwatch was anything good. It could only measure at least 0.5 seconds which made my progress difficult to measure. So I had to improvise.

I tried to kick 12-13 kicks in 1 second. I thought if the technique worked in the 10 kicks, it would just result in minor injury as the rule was for the 10 kicks. The result: Nothing. So I further reduced the time.

14 kicks in a second: Nothing.

Next time, I kicked 15 kicks in 1 second. The result: Nothing. So, I further reduced the time.

It isn't like I only had to try 1 time for each of them. It took me days and weeks for even completing one of the above options. It took me more than 2 weeks to even reach the level where I could perform the technique for the first time. So by the time I came to the last option, I was angry and more than a little frustrated. If I hadn't cracked the technique on the last, I would have put it on hold.

Thankfully I was able to do it. This meant I had to kick the ground at least 10 times in just 0.5 seconds to do a low-level Soru.

While using this technique for the first time, an impetus of great similarity to a horizontal Water walk manifested under my right foot, sending my body stumbling forward in an odd combination of a swift run and sliding down a hill, that wasn't there. My arms flailed about as I struggled to keep my balance but it is all for naught as I end up tripping over my own feet and face-planting into the stone pot, I made during the first week of my arrival in this world.

I was a little sad about breaking it but truthfully I never used it anymore. I only used it a few times and kept it for the sake of memories. This was soon forgotten when I realized that I was successful in doing Soru.

After that, I didn't care about the stone pot, neither did I cared about the fact that my face was bruising due to me, face-planting in the stone pot. I only cared about the oldest and the noblest tradition of a shonen world.

 **Training**

And train I did.

In the last few weeks, I have been able to use it consciously though it fails more often than not. My balance has also gotten better as I no longer get a bruised face after training for it. I know it's only a little bit of time and training before I could use it like a pro.

I have also realized a few things in the last weeks of training. I was apparently both right and wrong when I thought that the leg strength was needed for the Soru. It is not needed for performing the technique but it helps. Using Soru for a longer period of time requires a lot of leg strength.

I noticed this when I started feeling pain after a long session of practice. I was paralyzed for an hour when I didn't think much of it and continued training. I suspect that using this technique could even break my bones if I push further than my maximum limit. Not that I would try it.

I haven't got the time to unlock any other Rokushiki technique. Still, I don't think I would try to unlock them any time soon. There are a few reasons.

The first and foremost reason is that I don't know its training method. I have theorized them but I don't want to waste my time on theories when I could do so much more.

The second reason is that I don't want to be the person whose techniques don't work half the time. I want to first master the techniques I have already unlocked before wasting my time chasing other things.

The third reason is that if a fight breaks out, I would really require something to run away and the unlocked techniques are really good for that.

.

Rokushiki isn't the only thing in which I have made some progress.

My training in Life Return also bore fruit. I am able to control most of my body parts now.

I have been able to control my blood flow for more than a year.

When I gained full control over my blood flow and heart, I started on, controlling the muscles. It took me 3 months to control my muscles. With that, I was able to shift my muscles from one part of my body to another, which was my end goal.

Truthfully everything after that was very risky. It was only by luck that nothing had happened to me yet. Still, I was getting more and more scared that when it would happen, it would cripple me. So, I decided to end my experiment with my internal organs there. I went back to the only outer organ that was left: Skin.

Still, I stopped my exercises and Seimei Kikan's training a bit after that as I got busy on new and interesting projects than that bland exercise routine.

At last, I was able to experiment on my ideas, once I was satisfied with my Skill in Life return. I had been waiting for a really long time for that. It was why I chose heart, blood flow, and muscles to be the first to gain control before the skin.

The first idea was the same as the Gear 2nd of Luffy.

I would pump more blood in my whole body in order to provide my body with more oxygen and nutrients. This makes me much faster and more powerful. The technique uses even more oxygen and energy, using up more food and causing me to pant heavily after a while. The increase in my metabolism causes me to be hungrier than usual and even have a paralysis type effect after prolonged use of it.

I could already do it partially but with the control over blood flow and muscles, this technique rose to new heights.

This mode's enhancements to my physiology gave me the ability to use a new, stronger set of techniques which are generally the same as my old ones, but are so fast that even a skilled person would have a hard time actually seeing them.

Thus, all in all, this technique increases my speed, strength, and mobility by a large margin. During my first try, I only used it for 10 seconds just in case there are some problems. I also performed this technique near the Doctor's clinic. That way I could at least get to Dr. Hiro before dying.

You wouldn't believe the rush I felt in those 10 seconds.

It increases my strength, speed, and mobility to a point that my reaction speed was lacking and it was not bad in the first place. When I used it in my spot by running, I couldn't react in time and collided with a boulder. The boulder obliterated on the impact whereas I didn't feel a thing though when I canceled the technique, I could feel some bruising where I hit the boulder.

I named this technique – " **Second Gear** ". I know it's unoriginal but why think of another when it works fine?

The mechanics behind this enhancement, thus also mean reduced strength and agility after prolonged use, as pointed out by Lucci during their fight when Luffy's attacks start losing their speedy edge because with all his nutrients running low. Having a faster blood flow would be useless as there are no nutrients to use. Due to this, as also pointed out by Rob Lucci during his fight with Luffy, Gear Second hacks away my life force dramatically, increasing a chance of having a much shorter lifespan because I am starving my body.

But it doesn't have any problem if I use it for less time.

Still, to cure the side effects, I did one thing which would help me in stabilizing my vitality. After Gear Second wears off, I always recover quickly by replenishing my body's nutrients by eating food rich in meat and drinking water. I needed to drink water for all the water my body releases in the form of sweat and steam.

I didn't even harm my body as I used it sparingly and for a very short time. And after that, I always ate food rich in meat to replenish my body's nutrients. That way this technique didn't take the years of my lifetime.

But I also know it will have an adverse effect on my body if I used it for long periods of time. Luffy had a strong vitality and only because of that, was he able to use it. I don't think I had that type of vitality. My vitality is strong but not on that level. But there are no such ill effects if I used it for a short amount of time.

I once used it for 2 minutes straight trying to find my maximum limit. I was paralyzed for 5 minutes after that as my muscles clamped down. Thankfully I had the fore vision to cook food before doing that. I had to even cut my training off that day as I didn't feel good after making myself go through that torture.

Due to that incident, I realized that the process is similar to doping. (Doping is adding more red blood cells to the body part/s, which in turn allows for greater delivery of oxygen and nutrients to the body part/s). It even has similar side effects.

Though I called it second gear, it is not the same. Luffy, due to his devil fruit was able to use it longer and faster. My skin tone is also reddish-brown instead of pink. In Luffy's case, his organs and blood vessels are made of rubber allowing them to expand and contract at greater rates without tearing. Essentially Luffy increases the blood flow by forcing more blood through his blood vessels compared to me thus increasing his fighting ability, compared to me.

Whereas I was always in control of my body so I knew my limit. My insides were not made of the balloon so I could only use it in low capacity. One misstep and I would pop open like a balloon filled with water. Even then, this technique was a force to be reckoned with. I knew that it would increase my battle capacity like Luffy.

In Ennies Lobby Arc, Luffy was above Blueno making his Doriki above 820. But by using this technique, he was able to match Lucchi whose Doriki was 4000. And Lucchi's Doriki increased more when he used his Devil Fruit. This means Luffy was able to increase his battle prowess by 4-5 times at the very least.

I, on the other hand, could only triple it at the most. I know it, as I measured my speed while using it. It was about three times my normal speed. I was able to cover the same distance in one-third of the time.

After some weeks of training, I could also use this technique just by thinking of it like Luffy after the time skip. Unfortunately, I couldn't use it on just a body part like Luffy was able to do after 2 year time skip even after getting control of my whole body. But I had hopes that I would be able to do it in the future.

And I did after some weeks of practice. Life return really played an important role in that.

Once I had made this technique, I started working again on the Life Return while refining the 2nd Gear side by side.

The only outer organ left was the skin. I already knew everything about the skin so I started my training quickly. I first started to change my skin tone. It took me a month to change it so that it could be differentiated.

Once I was successful in changing it over a whim (which took weeks), I started on changing its age. I had to observe a lot of people to identify how their skin looks like. After months of practice, I was able to make my skin more mature. I could even make my skin all wrinkly making me look like an old man. All I would need to be a good actor and no one would be able to distinguish me. Still, getting used to it was definitely uncomfortable and not something I would do for fun. It was just a backup plan in case things went south.

The trick of it was water. I had to take out water from my skin to make it appear older. And I could make it back to normal by drinking water. The trick may be simple but I had to figure it out on my own which really took a lot of time, more than in which I had to figure out how to actually do it.

And that's not all. I devised a way that let me swim faster. It was one of my brighter ideas.

I would shift my skin to my fingers on both hands and legs. And then, I would make them webbed (Think of it like having hands and legs while using Gillyweed). The skin is very transparent in there but it does its work. I definitely have a higher speed compared to my normal hands and legs. I could feel it so I know it's not just my mind playing tricks.

Anyway, just as I completed my training in Life Return, I also completed refining Gear 2nd and was able to increase its efficiency. Initially, I had to concentrate for about 2 minutes to initiate the technique but after 4 months of training, I could do it in a second.

Due to my full control over my body, I could now use 2nd Gear sparingly and only on the limb by which I was attacking similar to post time skip Luffy.

I could also use it for 2 and a half minutes at the maximum now before my body starts to give out and start using my lifespan. Not that I have tried it for that long after that fiasco. I just calculated it. Partial control of the body has its perks. It let me understand my limits better.

I also thought of two more techniques. So, once I was free from refining the 2nd Gear, I started working on my next idea.

 **The second technique** was to increase my strength and speed just like Gear 2nd but at no cost of vitality.

The idea was to shift muscle mass in the hands and legs from other areas of the body. Truthfully I liked it more but its results were below Gear 2nd. My speed and strength doubled while using this technique.

In this form, my legs and hands are bigger and heavier compared to my normal body but it is not noticeable, much. Initially, I couldn't name this technique as I couldn't think of one which suits it. But recently, I named it " **Life Return Ken** ". I used this from Dragon Ball Z's Kaio **ken**. But as there were no Kai's, I edited it.

I was also able to maintain it indefinitely compared to 2nd Gear which was one more plus point in its favor.

There were also 2 sub techniques of it.

The first sub technique let me increase only strength but at the cost of speed. The idea was to increase muscle mass in the hands from other areas of the body. In this technique, my strength was comparable to Gear Second's though my speed decreases quite a lot. I named this technique " **Life Return: Strength Mode** " or " **Strength Mode** ". I know it is quite mundane but I liked it. My motto is 'KISS' – 'Keep It Simple Stupid'.

The second sub technique increased my speed at cost of strength. The idea was to increase muscle mass in the legs from other areas of the body. My speed was comparable to Gear Second. I named this technique " **Life Return: Speed Mode** " or just " **Speed Mode** ". Again I like it to keep them simple.

My hands and legs are also bigger than when I use the second's sub techniques. They are like 1 and half times bigger compared to my normal limbs while using the sub techniques. They both also didn't have any adverse side effects as I only did muscle shifting. I can also maintain them indefinitely, which is a huge plus.

The only problem with these techniques is that they leave my defenses weak. Suppose someone gets past my defense and attack at any part other than hands and legs, I had a high chance of getting hurt. The reason was, that, I would have shifted the muscles from there so a blow there would make me go through a lot of pain and injure me more than usual.

These techniques only took about 3 months of my time before I perfected them. Initially, I had to concentrate for a minute to use them but after the training, I could use shift my muscles in seconds. I am now proficient in this and its sub technique to use it on the fly.

Out of all of them, "Speed mode" has become my favorite. There was one little thing that made this technique my favorite.

I could fully use Geppo in this mode. I kicked myself for not thinking about it sooner.

Due to the increase in the leg strength, I could temporally walk on air. Initially, the technique would fail most of the times but after a lot of training of 6 months, I had half chance of getting it right. This let me know that I need to have at least 3 times leg strength compared to now to use it normally and without any buffs.

But, "Speed Mode" also sabotage somewhat in Soru. Due to the heavier weight of the legs, I have to put a lot of effort into tapping the ground 10 times in just half a second. Still, this really helps in my training for Soru as I could train for it longer.

Gear 2nd doesn't have this problem. I could use Geppo and Soru easily with it. There are no side effects. Moreover, I could use a faster Soru with it. I haven't measured it as I couldn't but I could definitely feel it. I have also noticed one thing. The more you tap on the ground, the faster you are. The person tapping 10 kicks in half a second is slower than the person tapping 11 kicks in half a second.

.

Even with all of this, I continued my body conditioning in the form of running and exercises in the morning. Little by little I made sure to increase the intensity of exercises and running. I focused more on my other training but I didn't ignore my exercises. I made sure to exercise every day despite how boring they felt.

After 3 and half years of regular training, I could do 30 sets of 220. All in all I could do 6600 numbers of each exercise and trust me that is truly something else. The only problem I could feel was that it really takes quite a lot of time even if I try to do them as fast as possible. I can do all my exercises in 2-3 hours with my average speed which, to be honest, is a lot of time though I can't say that it has not given results.

I don't spend extra time on my muscles or strength training other than my usual exercises. Well if hammering away metal in a forge count as training then I sure did. Due to my Fishman and mink genealogy, I already had more strength than an average adult when I started. I suspected it was even higher than a dozen adults combined now.

And it's not even full scope of my morning training as I daily run around the village before breakfast until my legs feel like jelly. I could now run 10 rounds of the island. Only recently did I reached this milestone.

I hunt fish for the breakfast after it which saves the time for bathing too.

After breakfast, I work at the blacksmith till lunch. Initially, I had some problems as I had to work on my job after my grueling workout but some uses of Life Return in digesting and absorbing nutrients really helped for the sore muscles.

I also work at Carpenter's shop when they are short-handed on staff before lunch. I also do some errands of the villagers before lunch if any person asks me though they are few and far between.

The lunch is made by yours truly at the training spot as the food provided by Miss Mocha is not enough. I also hunt enough fish for dinner too.

I continued hunting fish for food though I stopped fishing for profit for a few months when I overfished them about a year and a half ago. I felt bad for the fisherman whose livelihood was taken by me. For that reason alone, I stopped fishing for profit.

Initially, I didn't dare go more than few dozen meters off the coast but at the end of 2nd year, due to overfishing, the area around my spot started to get devoid of any fish. So I had to swim further to catch some fish but by then I was strong enough to kill even a small sea king. Of course, I wasn't but I was sure that I was fast enough to outrun it.

Since I had to swim further, I found my next training spot. My first training spot was ruined with all the training that I did for 2 years. Initially, I only used it when I had to experiment with a new technique as it could be dangerous for someone or if I didn't want anyone to see my technique even by chance. But after some time, I started to use it for training everything except for the exercises.

Still, I train in my first spot sometimes when I do not have free time to swim to the new spot.

My new training ground was on a small rock-like island that was just a kilometer away from my first spot. It was just a mountain in the middle of the sea. The rock was shaped like a hill. Its height was 20 meters above the sea level while its radius is of 30 meters. The most important thing was that it was hollow from the middle. From outside it looked like a hill rock in the middle of the sea but if one reached on top, he would see it was cut from inside in the shape of a hemisphere. It was perfect for my training. No one could even see me train there which was perfect for me.

Anyway, I started hunting the fish for profit once again after a few months. The area was brimming with fish again. I was quite surprised by this as it takes a large amount of time to heal from that type of damage. In the end, I chalked it up to a different world and different ecosystems.

Still, this time I only fished 1 barrel worth of fish for the money. So I could only make 2 million berries off it since then.

Anyway, let's get back to the training schedule. I mostly work on my techniques after lunch till evening which provided me enough time to work on them.

At last, I worked on my Electro, every day, before going back to the orphanage.

I could now use 3 ' **Electro Touch** '. I could even generate a small attack but after that, I am all out of the Electro. By my estimate, I would be able to produce 4 Electro Touch by my next birthday if I continued to train like this.

I have made sure to use my electro every day in the night. With more practice, it has started becoming easy for me and I am able to use it more. Initially, I was usually spent after using every electro but after all these years, I could use all my electro and still run a marathon. Moreover, I could now produce denser and stronger sparks than before. And I am not just theorizing it. I have proof.

About 2 years ago, my Electro touch could only kill an average-sized fish. Now, it could easily kill a large fish comparable to my size. I took it as my hard work and training paying off. Obviously I am talking about outside the water. I can't use Electro inside it as I could shock myself.

I also devised 3 more variant techniques.

The first was rather simple. Its name was " **Triple Electro Touch** ". As the name suggests, I use 3 times the amount of electro compared to a simple Electro Touch. It was for the people who are strong enough to shrug off my simple Electro Touch and Double Electro Touch.

My next technique was " **Electro Touch Max** ". I use it by touching the enemy and using all my electro at once. After it, I can't even generate any sparks. This attack is more harmful than even "Triple Electro Touch".

The third and the last technique is the only one ranged technique in my arsenal. In it, I use all my Electro at once and discharge it all around me. My maximum range is only 1 meter for now. It means every person in the 1-meter range would get shocked. Also, after it, I am unable to produce even a small spark.

Obviously, this technique is weak as hell as the power gets distributed evenly in the circle. It would probably only shock a normal person to numb their body but that's that. But if I increase its potency and range, it could prove very useful in the cases when I am getting overwhelmed by the goons. Similarly, if I decrease its range, this technique is a lot more destructive. Also, one of the factor of the range is the amount of the Electro used in the attack.

I am sure with more training; this technique's range and potency can be increased. I named this technique " **Electro Dome** " as it forms a dome of Electro for a split second.

I also realized some facts about my body.

While minks and Fishmen are often left weakened by heat due to their heavy furs, I do not have this weakness. Still, from what I knew, I had to go to Zou if I wanted to learn to control any mink type powers like 'Sulong' and 'Electro' properly. I haven't looked at the moon till last year fearing for losing my control and killing anyone on the island.

Then I had an epiphany 'Maybe I won't be able to use Sulong due to my human and Fishmen ancestry. I may not even lose myself by seeing the moon' I thought.

To confirm my theory, I went to my new training spot as it was pretty isolated and away from Ohara and its people

Anyway, when the day of the moon came, I took a leave of absence from training as I needed my mental energy just in case things went south. I also asked Miss Mocha to not disturb me after eating my diner which she acquiesced; after all we 3 were only living there.

I went to sleep early as I decided to go outside early in the morning while the moon was still up. I did this so that even if I lose my mind, it would take a lot of time to get back to civilization. After all, I didn't want to harm anybody. I knew that once the moon's beams stop affecting me, I would come to my senses. And in the off case, I remain there and destroy the training ground, it wouldn't affect anybody.

Once I woke up, I went outside by jumping from my window after putting some pillows in my place just in case Miss Mocha comes to check on me.

I did my best to not see the moon directly. Only when I reached my destination did I look at the moon directly.

.

..

Nothing…

Nothing happened. All the planning was for naught. Sure I felt a little stronger but that's it. And I wasn't even sure that I had become stronger. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me.

I came back in a bad mood. Thankfully nobody came to my room while I was away.

With these types of experiments I concluded while this body's got some powers from his ancestors of different species, it isn't much. Due to more human ancestors than minks or Fishman, my powers got diluted. Still, I wanted to at least have a higher degree of control of 'Electro' just in case I get in trouble. It could work on a normal person just fine as it is, but, if I want to shock someone powerful I need to get my Electro stronger. At this level, I could shock the person with it and run if I encountered someone powerful. With some luck, it may buy me some time.

I knew in some future I had to fight, be it pirates or World Government. I refused to be a common man just waiting for slaughtered so I trained with an abnormal ferocity. But I also knew I would not get powerful quickly without eating any devil fruit so I could only get stronger by traditional methods. Even then I knew I wouldn't be battle-ready by the time World Government decides to destroy this island. But with my speed at least I could run away.

After all, sometimes running is a better option than fighting, in my opinion. That's why I was also going to leave this island a year after Gold D Roger's execution or at least that's what my plan was. But as they say; "no plan survives after contacting the enemy". Anyway that's for another time.

.

Due to all this training, my whole day is filled with work. I do not get any time to rest until I am back in my room at night. Stopping the training for Life Return gave me some breathing ground. Still, it is not enough. I can't stop my training so I am thinking of leaving my current job, no matter how many perks it has.

Speaking of job, I left the Carpenter job about 16 months ago. By that time, I was quite proficient in it and I was getting very bored with the job. There was nothing that Max could teach me anymore. I could have left it even before but it gave a bad taste to my mouth for leaving the job as soon as I got what I needed. Still, I could not go there anymore. In my opinion, 2 months were more than enough to pay back. So, at last, I broached the topic with Max.

When I broached this topic with Max, he agreed though he was definitely put out. To not leave a bad impression, I told him to ask me if he had a large order to do and I would do it for free. It somewhat mollified him which was fine with me.

And I did help him, now and then at free of cost which has decreased his anger to nil.

Leaving that job really freed my time. It is only due to that I was able to do so many things. And also because I stopped going to the library as there was nothing more to learn from there.

Still, in just a month, I started feeling boredom. So, I decided to start another job and learn a new skill. And there was only one skill which I wanted to learn. The skill to shape metal: Blacksmithing.

And there was only 1 blacksmith on the whole island. I knew the guy but hadn't interacted with him much other than buying the steel pot during the first month of my arrival. During that time, I needed an iron cube which was a fine excuse to talk to him and ask for getting an apprenticeship.

I have to say that, that encounter was quite memorable.

 **Flashback:**

 _I walked in the forge feeling quite a bit of heat which let me know that he was working. I didn't want to disturb him as frustrating him would be counter-productive to my idea if I wanted it to work._

 _So, I stood there waiting for him to finish. In the meanwhile, I checked out his wares. He had every type of ware made of steel or metal that you could need like kitchen utensils, fishing rods, etc. The only thing, I couldn't find were the swords and any other type of weapons. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize when he stopped working in the forge and came out._

" _What do you want brat?" He asked taking me out of my thoughts._

" _Err… Hello," I greeted him politely while he stood there unimpressed._

" _I am here to ask you if you would make me your apprentice," I asked politely as I could no matter how I wanted to chew him for calling me a brat._

" _No," he said and started walking back. I knew he didn't take any apprentice as some of the children tried to get under him but he refused them too. Still, I was very put out at the blunt refusal._

" _Wait a minute, Why not?" I asked with some anger._

" _The work is hard and I wouldn't waste any time on a pipsqueak," He said half-heartedly after stopping "Now if you ain't here to buy anything, get out"_

" _If you could give me a chance I can prove you that I am strong and sturdy enough to work here," I said while he stood there unimpressed._

" _I want to buy something…" I finally said before he could turn back. I knew he was stubborn but I didn't realize that he was this stubborn "…in exchange for a chance to prove myself"_

" _And what that might be?" He asked in a dangerous tone. I knew if the order is small, he won't give me the time of the day. Thankfully, I knew the order was quite big._

" _I need an Iron Block of 2x2 sq meters," I said. I didn't need it now but I know I would need it in the near future._

" _Oh! That is a lot of iron. What will you do with all of that?" He asked_

" _That is for me to know. Now you agreed for giving me a chance for buying" I looked pointedly at him._

 _He grumbled something under his breath "Just wait here" He said before going inside._

 _A minute later he came back with the 2x2 meter block and threw it down on the ground. He was definitely strong as carrying that heavy stuff didn't even make him breathe hard._

" _What is the cost of it?" I asked dreading the answer a little bit._

" _The cost is 40,000. And to drop it at your place would require an extra 5,000" He said. Thankfully, I already knew that it was a fair price as the merchants asked me for 50,000 berries. Even I was a little surprised learning the cost._

" _Okay, but you don't need to drop it at my place. I will take it myself" I said after giving him the money. Thankfully, I had enough foresight to bring 50,000. I counted the bills and gave him 40 thousand berries as he asked. He was clearly surprised at me carrying that type of amount but shrugged and pocketed the money after counting it himself._

" _Oh! Are you saying that you can lift and carry this" He asked putting his hand on the block of Iron._

 _I nodded to which he put his hand on his chin. Finally, something clicked in him and he said "Very well, if you can lift this, I will take you as an apprentice" He said._

 _My eyes lit up at that. He clearly thought I would refuse, judging by his eyes. I knew I could easily lift the block but I didn't want anyone to know my full capabilities. Still, I needed to do that for getting the apprenticeship. In the end, I mentally shrugged and decided to do it._

 _When I started walking, he was clearly surprised. That surprised turned into jaw-dropping surprise when I lifted the damn thing. I know there are rumors about me being a hell lot stronger. Maybe he didn't believe them. I acted that it was a little difficult as I didn't want anyone to think of me as abnormal. Even then it was enough for him to take me seriously._

 _He then asked me to continue to lift it for a minute. I was incensed that he would update the test. Still, I nodded and kept the block there._

 _When I was able to lift it for a minute, he just turned and started telling my responsibilities if I wanted to work there. You can say that he was like those old men who are grouchy and refused to be polite even in death._

 **Flashback ends**

And so, I started learning how to use a forge and how to make a few things from a small but only blacksmith that lived on Ohara. Initially, he had me observe him while he did the work. But after a few weeks, he started giving me some small work to do. For the next few weeks, he would check my work before assigning me anymore.

Truthfully I thought he would teach me some secret techniques like those shown in fanfictions. He even had the same cliché condition where a world-class master lives in a secluded area and only takes a prodigious student. He was even grouchy like described in those cliché situations. But he really turned out to be a small-time Blacksmith.

It was really good that I started working for him otherwise a chunk of my savings would have been taken away. I had bought about half a dozen Iron blocks from him to use in my training since that day. And he gave me a discount for giving back the ruined Iron Cube for the new one when I approached him after a few months. He wouldn't have done that if I didn't know that the blocks were usable. He would have given some paltry sum for it and I would have been happy in my ignorance for 'good' deal.

All in all, I had to spend 10,000 berries for ruining an Iron Block as he gave me 30,000 for that.

Though the nerve of that man. After taking 10,000 berries, he had the gall to order me to straighten it out. I was so angry at him that I almost punched the bastard.

Still, after that, I didn't take back the Iron Block to him once it was ruined. Instead, I just kept it. When I had 5 more ruined Blocks, I secretly straighten them out while he was away from the shop. I did this a month ago. When I presented him with the 5 perfect Iron Blocks, he was quite surprised. He instantly knew I was working in his forge for my own work without him knowing. Still, he knew, he couldn't exactly do anything as I completed all his orders on time and he couldn't fault me for that.

All in all, I only lost 30,000 for all 6 of the blocks. After that, he agreed for a fair price of 5,000 berries for the next block of iron though he increased the price to 10,000 for the Steel Block. I just had to straighten out the ruined metal into a cube-shaped. I was quite happy with this deal as this would really save my money.

He also didn't make any weapons as we didn't have any use for it other than few hunting and kitchen knives. It didn't mean he didn't know how to make them although he refused to teach me when I asked him about it. Well initially anyway, as I wore him down little by little.

After a few months of my joining, he had me do all the work while criticizing my every work. I knew he was doing on purpose but what purpose it was, that eluded me. He could have just told me about my mistakes instead of criticizing me. Still, little by little he stopped doing that when he couldn't find any flaw in my works. I learned to make approximately everything one could need from him.

He only started to teach me to forge weapons half a year ago when I got angry at him. I was working on the orders as I learned everything other than to forge weapons. One day I got angry at him when he commented on my work. All the anger I bottled came pouring out. I was this close to beating him up. He even looked a bit scared. Only with an inhumane will, I controlled myself.

In the end, I demanded to be taught something more or else I was quitting the job. And thus after a lot of bickering, he agreed to teach me to forge simple knives and swords. I also started getting paid for the work I did in the form of 50% of the profits. And that was all I needed.

Truthfully I was only there so I could learn how to forge weapons. The money was just extra bonus.

He refused to let me take any weapon though and melted every weapon to scraps after its completion which was a bummer. Still, I made myself a big knife but with a small width once I became proficient in making them. For me, it worked as a small sword. I needed an equalizer if I faced somebody stronger than me and a short sword (Tanto) was a great equalizer. Thankfully he didn't found out as I worked on it while he was away.

But it didn't work out for me. I could use it easily enough, but only for the normal stuff. I could never use it in the fighting. It would easily chip away or if I used more strength it would just break. Moreover, I was not some swordsmen and I didn't have any patience to learn the skill of sword. Even Zoro's swords chipped away before he got some grade swords and he knew the basics pretty well.

I didn't know the Koka technique to prevent that and I didn't have a fucking idea how to unlock Busoshoku Haki in the first place. So, I decided to use any other weapon with a heavy heart.

After a lot of thinking, I fashioned myself a staff of steel about a few months ago. I kept my Tanto at me for emergency purposes. It isn't like I advertised it. I just tucked it underneath my shirt with the help of a belt I commissioned to keep it on my back at all times, from a shop. Moreover, I could also carry some more stuff on it as it had more space.

But my main weapon became my staff.

I was already using a wooden staff by then for a month. It was a little bit over 5 feet tall staff when I made it, which was longer than me by half a foot at that time.

I even knew a little bit about how to use it as I watched some videos on YouTube about Staff usage in my previous life. A ship is a very boring place if you have nothing to occupy your time, you get bored pretty quickly. And so everyone needs a hobby. Those hours sailing through the sea and then practicing at least helped me now.

Unfortunately, after a month of use, it got broken.

So, next time, instead of wooden staff I made a steel staff as that would last longer. There were no Ussop and Franky like guys on this island so it was just a normal Bo staff. But it suited me fine. Moreover, I had some ideas to make it better in the future.

With time, as I grew taller, I added some height to it. I always kept it half a foot longer than me. I also started to train myself with a staff made of lead as it was quite heavy (4 -5 times heavier than steel) at least for a normal adult but my physique allowed me to wield it with only some effort. Still, it was better to train in it than the steel one.

I decided to take it as my main weapon after using it for some months as it suited me quite better than swords. I know swords are something good in this world but truthfully I don't have any time for its training, neither have I some source material or any instructor. An instructor is a must for learning basics. Books can take you only so much farther.

I decided it was best if I use what I already have.

Unfortunately, my current job is also getting boring. I have learned everything I could from him. I just have to discuss with him about leaving the job. And truthfully, I am getting less and less time for my training. After leaving this job, I would start getting some free time which I really want. I have really burnt myself out, from all the things that were going in my life

Well, at least all the training paid off. And it shows.

With my maturity and large height, I looked more like 9-10 years old instead of 7 and a half. Even a few people have commented on it. They were always surprised to learn about my current age. My body is as hard as a rock. My muscles are getting defined though I still don't have abs.

I also had about 6 Million berries savings with 1.5 million berries each in my secret treasure chests.

At the age of 7 and a half, I was 4'8.5 feet (141 cm) in height, quite tall for my age but according to one piece standard, I may have been small. I couldn't decide as there was not any type of index. With different types of races, it was quite difficult to form an index as sometimes they cross bread. Still, I calculated and concluded that I would reach at least 6'7 if I continued to grow at the current rate. It was 7 inches more than my previous height and more than enough in my opinion.

After all, I did not want to be a giant like Whitebeard or Kaido. Getting women in that size will be quite difficult. I still don't know how King Neptune and Queen Otohime conceived their 4 children? And how do the same types of couples copulate? Weren't Doflamingo with that Violet girl for pure benefit types? How did she even get used to his size? Or did he have a small dick? These types of things always gave me a headache so I stopped thinking about these things and just chalk it up to anime logic.

Still, I will continue to grow until my death. Yeah apparently, everyone continues to grow even after reaching adulthood though it slows down considerably after that. Why do you think all the characters were taller after the time skip, even Brook?

Yeah, I could now distinctly remember a great many things about the plot which I wouldn't have even noticed in my previous life. I could only assume it to be some side benefit of regular meditation.

Like last life, I had jet black hair but my eyes and complexion were quite different. Red eyes and brown complexion mixed with black hair gave me quite an exotic look. Initially, my skin color was white but due to my time spent in sunlight, I got a good tan. Still, it was not on the level of last life where my skin was wheatish-brown.

With all the running, swimming, and exercising, my body was lean and already showing some muscles and outline of abs. I don't know how it happened at age 7; I just chalked it up to anime rules. Then again I saw some pictures of small children having abs on the internet in my previous life though I always thought of them as fake and photoshopped.

I had to marvel at this. Compared to my previous world I am beyond superhuman at the tender age of 7. As my body will grow, my strength will also grow. Still, I knew Luffy could match Katakuri by the time he was 19. I wanted to surpass that. But I was realistic enough to know it would be very difficult. Still, I wanted to be at least the Yonko level by the start of the cannon.

Now I know it is a ridiculous goal. But if I keep that goal then maybe I will reach the Yonko commander level. Luffy was only able to match Katakuri because of his will and his 'Gear 4th. If he didn't have his Gear 3rd or Gear 4th, he wouldn't have been able to match even Cracker.

Moreover, my body will also grow so my strength will also grow with time. This way I could easily surpass Luffy. At least that's my theory.

 **Present Time**

 **12** **th** **August 1500 SA**

I was reminiscing about the last years while going to the library. I already completed my working hours at my job and it was time to start lunch. But before that, I decided to come here. I recently picked the habit to read newspapers so that I could keep in touch with the news.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize when I reached the Library.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by something unexpected.

When I reached the Library, I was greeted with whispers. Usually, the library is dead silent but today something was different. I could see some joy and trepidation on scholars. They were furiously whispering with each other. They didn't dare to raise their voice for the fear of Professor Clover, who was also in charge of the library. I could admit he was a calm individual but scary when he gets angry.

Come to think of it, even the people were behaving like this since this morning. I didn't think much of it seeing as I couldn't be bothered with whatever had their panties in a twist.

The reason became apparent when I read the newspaper after asking a nearby scholar.

" **Famous pirate King 'Gold Roger' gets apprehended by 'Marine Hero Garp'** " were the headlines. Today was 12th August.

It didn't tell anything about he got apprehended and how Garp caught him. The only thing it said was that Roger would be executed in a week.

'So The Great Pirate Era is about to begin. Shiki will invade Marineford in some days when this news reaches him. After decimating Marineford Garp and Sengoku will stop him and lock him up in Impel Down. Rogers's sentencing date will probably get postponed due to that but it is not certain. And then Roger will begin the 'Great Pirate Era' by announcing his Treasure 'One Piece' during his speech' I mused

'Ace's Birthday was on 1st January so that means Roger should be executed in Late September as Sengoku claimed Ace was born after a year and 3 months of Roger's Execution during Marineford War. I was 4 years old when I arrived on this island. By my estimate and I should be around 10 years old when the World Government decides to bomb this island, so I have at least 1 and a half more years and maybe more if I somehow change the timeline' I calculated in my mind.

Suddenly a shadow fell on me bringing me back from my thoughts. I looked up to see Professor Clover standing there but without his usual calm and serene smile. He was serious and I knew it – its reason ME.

"We have much to talk," He said in a serious voice and asked me to follow him to his office.

I grinned on the inside but outside my face could have been made of stone, not that he would have been able to see it as I wore my mask like always. Still, I nodded. We walked to his office in comfortable silence. I was anything but comfortable on the inside but I didn't show it. I was already preparing on how to sell my story.

"Talk" He ordered after getting comfortable. I couldn't help but hope that my gamble pays off. It could make it or break it. It all depends if I could fool him with my Half-Truths.

… **..**

 **Cliffhanger, I know. I also hate them but if I had continued the story, it would have crossed 15k+ words at the very least, and that would be too many in my opinion. Even now it is of 12.2k+ words.**

 **Still, at last, we have reached the point where we were before. I could happily say that this was the last time, I would write this type of chapter. I really hate them. I hated writing this type of chapter. Even now I am not happy with it. But I don't want to waste any more time on it. It already took so much time.**

 **I have also decided to edit it some other time. I have got a headache for working on this since morning.**

 **The real story starts from the next chapter which will be really cool.**

 **I know some of you may not be satisfied that he cracked the techniques rather early in the story but I would like to remind those people that Coby was able to crack Soru in a couple of months so our protagonist cracking it after years of training without any supervision is quite understandable.**

 **Age: 7.5 Years old**

 **Height:** 4'8.5 Feet

 **Weight:** 43 Kg

 **Extra body parts:** Tiger tail, 2 Claw marks shaped gills on both sides of the neck. Sharp and strong teeth and nails particularly canines.

 **Human features:** Black hair, Red eyes, Brown skin.

 **Money:** 6,000,000 berries


End file.
